Pour toujours
by Choupette
Summary: 10 ans après la guerre, quelqu'un cherche à prendre le pouvoir à Sank. Pendant ce temps là, les GBoys reçoivent des nouvelles de Duo, disparu depuis la fin de la guerre. Résumé lamentable...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi. Tous les mioches sont à moi.

**Couples :** Alors là ça va être le gros bordel, risque d'y avoir des réclamations… Heero x personne (pour le moment ou pour le reste de sa vie, je vais voir), Trowa x personne, Quatre x Hilde (désolée Angie), Wufeï x Sally et le couple mystère Claire x Thomas. Quant à Duo… ben vous allez voir.

**Avertissements :** Rien de spécial, comme d'habitude je vais être sadique alors je préviens. Je fais d'avance mes excuses à la ligue pro Duo qui risque de m'en vouloir au prochain chapitre.

_Coucou me revoilà !_

_Encore plus sadique, encore plus méchante avec mes lecteurs comme avec les G-Boys, encore plus… encore plus… Encore plus moi. Hihihi. Préparez-vous à 9 chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue pleins de suspens, d'action, d'amour et… de bêtises de l'auteur (humour pourri compris). _

_Un gros bisou à ma petite Naïa pour avoir corrigé ce tissu de fautes en tout genre. Et plein de bisous à mes petites et fidèles revieweuses (je penses qu'elles se reconnaîtrons), que j'aime et que j'adore. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien un peu de soutien. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic. _

_Reviews s'il vous plaît, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas (dite pourquoi ça peut m'aider), pour critiquer ou pour pousser un coup de gueule… _

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

* * *

**Prologue.**

Malgré une nuit sans lune, la propriété était éclairée, aussi belle et éclatante qu'à la lumière du jour. Les murs aussi blancs que la neige reflétaient cette luminosité électrique provenant des projecteurs. Une brise légère soufflait sur le parc, emportant avec elle une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Les nuages menaçaient de déverser une eau providentielle sur cet été aride et accablant. On était aux derniers jours de juin et la chaleur atteignait déjà des sommets échauffant les esprits, alourdissant l'atmosphère.

Une silhouette se découpa sur la lumière, contrastant avec force tant elle était sombre. L'homme se glissa parmi les gardes et entra dans la demeure. Connaissant parfaitement les lieux, il ne mettrait que quelques minutes à atteindre la chambre. Ce soir, il allait enfin la revoir, profiter de ces quelques heures qui leur étaient offertes. Dans peu de temps, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, lorsqu'il aurait disparu, lorsqu'ils auraient tous disparus, plus rien ne les arrêteraient et ils pourraient vivre leur amour au grand jour, rester l'un près de l'autre.

Son cœur s'emballait, ses battements marquaient l'intensité de son désir, celui de la voir, de la toucher. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ses cheveux soyeux, sa peau si douce, plus rien ne comptait. Son sang courait dans ses veines, son souffle s'accéléra, il avait chaud. Il courait dans les immenses couloirs, éclairés par les chandeliers, il se dissimulait derrière une statue, un rideau, dès qu'un serviteur approchait, dès qu'un garde arpentait les couloirs.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il déglutit péniblement si heureux, si impatient de passer enfin les portes de bois sculptées pour apercevoir la silhouette élancée de son amour. Les mois qui les avaient séparé n'existaient plus. Il ne restait que quelques secondes, une fine barrière avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent. Il n'osait entrer, sachant qu'il n'avait que cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas que cette nuit unique se finisse, il voulait qu'elle commence et qu'elle devienne infinie. À ce moment-là, il ne désirait que finir ses jours dans cette chambre, entre ses bras. Il finit par entrer, mu par la passion qui le consumait.

La lumière était tamisée par les chandelles qui brûlaient dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère oppressante. Elle était debout, près du lit, faisant les cent pas, anxieuse de le savoir encore loin d'elle. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle le vit. Un sourire éphémère. Aujourd'hui, pour eux, il avait du tuer. Elle avait craint qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit, qu'il ne puisse aller jusqu'au bout, mais maintenant il était là, les flammes se reflétant dans son regard. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, osant enfin lui demander.

« Alors ? Tu… C'est fini ? Tu t'en es débarrassé ?

- Oui, il ne sera plus un problème.

- Ça n'a pas été… trop dur ? »

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça ? Bien sur que cela avait été dur ! On ne tue pas un homme sans éprouver du remord, sans se dire qu'il y avait une autre solution, un autre choix. Il n'était plus qu'un assassin, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait choisi cette voie. La question était : pourrait-il le rester après ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il pouvait changer. Il n'avait pas encore fait ce choix et puis tout était fini pour sa dernière victime. Il avait trahi tout ce qui faisait sa vie.

Il la regarda et tous ces remords s'envolèrent, il l'avait fait parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé, il n'avait rien à regretter. Après tout naître dans une famille d'assassins ne pouvait faire de vous qu'un tueur.

« Thomas ?

- Tout va bien. Claire… Je t'aime.

- Mon amour, je t'aime aussi. »

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit langoureusement. Les jambes croisées, elle attendait, les yeux flamboyant de désir, qu'il s'approche enfin. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qui c'était passé, ni à ce qui allait se passer. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle n'avait pas senti ses mains parcourir son corps, cette douceur voluptueuse lui caressant les reins. Il était sur le pas de la porte et elle anticipait déjà le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner, elle savait que d'ici quelques minutes elle sentirait le tissu de sa robe glisser le long de ses hanches, le long de ses jambes. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant elle. Attrapant sa cheville, il la porta à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser. Les lèvres remontèrent le long de sa jambe, le souffle de Claire s'accéléra. Elle sentit sa langue, si chaude effleurer la peau fine de sa cuisse, espérant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là, que la barrière de tissu allait bientôt s'effacer sous ses mains puissantes. Il se releva et l'allongea sur le lit, avant de l'embrasser avec passion, mais sans aucune violence. Ils avaient le temps, il voulait être doux, lui faire sentir combien il l'aimait. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux soyeux, la peau sur sa nuque restait rouge après le passage de ses baisers. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle gémissait presque alors qu'elle arrachait les boutons dorés de sa veste, qu'il faisait glisser sa robe de soirée.

Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus, enlacés tendrement sur les draps de satin. De ses doigts, il parcourait la poitrine de son amante, effleurant juste. Il n'osait la toucher réellement de peur que le charme s'estompe. Il aimait tant, la voir désirante, dans l'attente de cette extase qu'il n'avait connu qu'avec elle. La rougeur sur ses joues, ses yeux brillants, perdus dans un monde de plaisir. Il sourit quand il sentit les doigts experts de sa compagne déboutonner son pantalon. Elle ne voulait plus attendre, lui non plus. Ils désiraient ne faire plus qu'un, ne ressentant aucune honte vis-à-vis de leur acte, de leurs sentiments. Personne ne le saurait jamais, personne n'avait à les juger, ils s'aimaient malgré ce qu'ils étaient et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient que cela change. Ils étaient tellement heureux l'un auprès de l'autre. Pour une nuit, quelques instants de bonheur, ils étaient juste Claire et Thomas. Ils n'avaient alors que faire des conflits qui régnaient au dehors, des guerres civiles entre les colonies, du pouvoir.

Les caresses se firent plus pressentes, des perles de sueur glissait sur la nuque du jeune homme, autour du nombril de sa compagne. Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement, leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme. La lumière tamisée des bougies rendait l'air presque irrespirable. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il lui donne enfin ce qu'elle désirait, ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Elle cria son nom, lorsque enfin il concrétisa ce dont elle rêvait chaque nuit. Elle cria ce nom qui représentait tant à ses yeux.

Il ramena la couverture de satin, gisant au pied du lit, sur eux et la prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa peau, il soupira. D'ici quelques heures, il devrait repartir, aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Il devrait l'abandonner encore, mais ce serait la dernière fois. Bientôt, il pourrait entrer dans cette demeure comme s'il entrait chez lui. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, à guetter une occasion de se voir. Bientôt, plus rien ne se dresserait entre eux et il lui offrirait… le Royaume de Sank.

* * *

_Euh... Ben voilà. Je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, c'est peut-être un peu différent par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos réclamations. _

_Bisous._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre:** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, les mioches si.

**Avertissement :** Rien de spécial. Pitié ne m'envoyez pas de menaces...

_Et oui voilà déjà le premier chapitre ! Vu la taille du prologue je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste de ne pas mettre la suite. J'ai trop envie d'avoir vos avis sur cette histoire... _

_Bonne lecture. Gros bisous à tous. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les notes du violon s'égrenaient dans la chaleur de l'été, emportées par un vent léger. Chaque son amplifiait la mélancolie qui régnait dans la maison, emplissant chaque pièce. Au bord de la mer, la maison était isolée, à des kilomètres de la première ville venue, seule la musique la rendait véritablement vivante.

Dans le salon, un violon calé sous le menton, le jeune homme vivait sa musique. L'archet glissait sans à-coups sur les cordes, son corps bougeait suivant le rythme particulier. Le soleil faisait tomber sa lumière sur le bois ambré de l'instrument et les cheveux blonds. Une aura dorée entourait le musicien. Les yeux fermés, son visage trahissait la même tristesse que la mélodie. Il était seul à ce moment-là, dans cette grande maison. Il était seul à pouvoir briser le silence avec les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette solitude. Entre sa famille, son amour du violon, les concerts… Ses amis lui manquaient de plus en plus, depuis combien de temps déjà s'étaient-ils éloignés de lui pour vivre leur propre vie. Les dernières nouvelles ne remontaient qu'à une semaine à peine pourtant : une lettre en provenance d'Écosse. Il en recevait une à deux par semaine depuis des années maintenant. Parfois, il venait lui rendre visite, prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir si tout le monde allait bien : sa femme, son fils et sa fille. Jamais il n'appelait, les appels longue distance qu'il recevait chez lui en Californie venaient plutôt de Chine ou de Russie.

Il pensait à eux, alors que le rythme s'accélérait, à lui surtout, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cette douloureuse journée, il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant. Il avait disparu après cela et tous les réseaux d'espionnage n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver. Perdu dans ses pensées, prisonnier de la musique, il n'entendait pas les coups frappés à la porte, il ne voyait pas cet homme vêtu de noir qui cherchait une porte ouverte pour entrer.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il n'écouta que son instinct. Il agrippa la main de l'homme et le fit basculer par dessus son épaule. L'homme tomba sur le dos avant de sentir une chaussure sur sa gorge.

« Qui êtes vous ?

- Adrian Harris, avocat. Vous êtes bien M. Winner ? »

Quatre l'aida aussitôt à se relever et l'aida à épousseter son costume. Sa journée commençait bien : il « agressait » un avocat, s'il ne se retrouvait pas avec un procès sur le dos dans les 10 minutes qui venaient, il aurait de la chance. En général, dès que les gens connaissaient son identité, ils ne se gênaient pas pour faire tout ce qui était possible pour gagner un peu d'argent. De plus, il avait fait tomber son violon et l'une des cordes s'était cassée sous le choc, heureusement l'instrument n'avait aucune égratignure.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas frappé ?

- Je l'ai fait.

- Oh. Que puis-je pour vous ? Enfin… quelle est la raison de votre venue ? »

M. Harris paru gêné par la question, mais il ne pouvait pas se taire et repartir comme il était venu, il devait leur dire, il le devait pour lui et surtout pour eux.

« J'ai un message à l'attention de Messieurs Yuy, Chang, Winner et Barton de… de la part de M. David Maccarty.

- Je ne comprends pas, je ne connais pas cette personne. Son nom m'est familier, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je l'ai entendu.

- C'est normal, il s'agit d'une identité d'emprunt. En réalité, il s'agit de M. Duo Maxwell, dont je suis le représentant. »

Quatre mit quelques minutes avant d'être sûr d'avoir parfaitement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il bondit presque sur l'avocat en agrippant le col de sa veste.

« Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Il va revenir ?

- … Vous…

- Répondez !

- … m'étouffez.

- Quoi ? Oh, excusez-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Quatre était rouge de honte en relâchant sa prise. Deux fois, en l'espace de cinq minutes, il avait failli faire de la purée d'avocat1. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. J'ai reçu des ordres clairs et ne doit parler qu'une fois que vous serez tous réunis.

- Quoi ! Non, mais vous rêvez ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais attendre patiemment que Trowa revienne de Russie, Heero d'Écosse et Wufeï de Chine ! Ils ne vont pas tout lâcher d'un seul coup, pour venir ici !

- Dans ce cas-là, il me semble que la confiance que vous prêtait M. Maxwell n'était que trop exagérée et inutile. Si j'étais vous je les appellerai tout de suite et éviterais de perdre du temps. »

Quatre détailla le visage sévère de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Un peu plus petit, Harris devait faire dans les 1m75, les cheveux poivre et sel, la cinquantaine. Il ne semblait absolument pas impressionné par ce jeune homme de 26 ans. Quatre pensa intérieurement que s'il travaillait pour Duo, il avait du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres et ce n'était donc pas quelques éclats de voix qui allaient le faire trembler. Harris lui tendit une carte avec le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Appelez-moi lorsqu'ils seront là.

- D'accord. Au revoir. »

Harris tourna les talons, Quatre ne le raccompagna pas à la porte, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, complètement abasourdi par cette visite. Un message de Duo ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui-même ? Pourquoi envoyer un avocat ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Duo refaisait surface après tout ce temps et n'avait même pas le courage de venir les voir lui-même. Quatre sentit la colère le gagner, juste durant un instant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami, il n'avait jamais pu. Après tout, peut-être avait-il des problèmes, une raison valable pour les avoir fui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone, composa quelques numéros. Il devait mettre les autres au courant le plus vite possible, pour savoir ce que Harris avait à leur dire. Il fallut une dizaine de sonneries avant que l'on décroche. Une voix s'adressa à lui en Chinois.

« Dojo Chang, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Allô Sally, c'est Quatre.

- Quatre ! Comment vas-tu ? Il y a longtemps que l'on n'avait pas de nouvelles !

- Ça va, je voulais…

- Attends une seconde s'il te plaît ! »

Il entendit que l'on posait le combiné, suivit de pas précipités et des cris de Sally. Cela amusait toujours Quatre de téléphoner chez Wufeï tant cela paraissait épique de vivre là-bas entre les élèves, Sally et leur fille.

« Mei, non ! Pose le sabre de papa ! Tu vas te faire mal !

- Nan, je veux pas. Je veux me battre comme papa ! Je veux être courageuse comme lui et rétablir la paix !

- C'est déjà fait, enfin presque. Ma chérie, donne-moi ce sabre et va dire à papa que tonton Quatre est au téléphone.

- Pff, c'est de l'injustice pure ! On ne peut pas empêcher une Chang d'accomplir son destin.

- Pour le moment, ton destin est d'obéir à ta mère. »

Sally reprit le combiné.

« Elle va ma rendre folle, à 7 ans elle a décidée de devenir samouraï. Elle a décapité toutes mes plantes et les discours de Wufeï sur la morale et la justice l'inspirent beaucoup trop à mon goût. Et toi ? Comment vont Hilde, Juan et Isabelle ?

- Très bien, ils sont partis rendre visite à la famille de Hilde. Je m'inquiète un peu avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans les colonies. J'aurai préféré aller avec elle, mais je n'ai pas pu la suivre sur L2 à cause d'un concert que je devais donner.

- Il est vrai que notre petit virtuose est très célèbre maintenant !

- Pas tant que ça.

- Ne fais pas ton modeste, tu es connu dans le monde entier.

- Mais…

- Ah ! Voilà mon cher et tendre, je te laisse. Bisous !

- Embrasse ma nièce ! »

Sally n'entendit pas Quatre, trop préoccupée par ses nouveaux pétunias, dangereusement menacés par Meï.

« Allô, Quatre ?

- Salut Wufeï.

- Comment va…

- On parlera de ça plus tard. Wufeï, un avocat est passé me voir aujourd'hui… avec un message de Duo.

- Quoi ! Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ?

- Doucement, Wufeï. Je ne sais pas. M. Harris, son avocat, m'a dit qu'il parlerait uniquement si nous sommes tous réunis.

- Attends que je l'ai entre les mains ! Je te jure qu'il parlera !

- Quand peux-tu venir ?

- Tout de suite ! En tout cas, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse cet espèce de shazi ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

- Wufeï…

- Je te jure que cette fois, je vais lui faire avaler mon katana !

- Wufeï, calme….

- Je lui ferais subir les pires supplices pour nous avoir inquiété ainsi !

- Wufeï !

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu peux passer prendre Trowa et Heero ? Trowa est injoignable et le temps d'envoyer une lettre à Heero… Mieux vaut que tu y ailles et que vous veniez ensuite à la maison.

- Pas de problème. Je les ramènerais par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

- Je ne pense pas que de telles extrémités soient à envisager. Et pour Sally et Meï ?

- Sally ne peut pas quitter la Chine. Le bébé est pour bientôt, il est hors de question qu'elle prenne l'avion. Et Meï… Elle est très bien avec sa mère... Quatre ?

- Oui.

- J'ai hâte qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

- Moi aussi, cela fait si longtemps.

- Trop longtemps. Quatre… tu crois qu'il aura changé ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement. En dix ans, il peut s'être passé tellement de choses et puis nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi il était parti, surtout à un moment pareil…

- Il a toujours su choisir les bons moments pour faire ses coups d'éclats.

- C'est vrai… Je te laisse, je dois appeler Hilde. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Quatre. »

La voix de Wufeï était à peine audible, il retenait péniblement sa joie et ses larmes. C'était si inespéré. Il y avait si longtemps que le Chinois pensait que tout était perdu, que si Duo devait revenir ce ne serait pas grâce eux, mais par sa seule volonté et il semblait enfin s'être décidé. Il se retourna vers Sally, la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle caressait tendrement les cheveux d'ébène, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son mari. Trop occupée à essayer de sauver ses derniers pétunias, elle n'avait pas entendu la bonne nouvelle.

« Wufeï, ça va aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je dois partir chez Quatre, tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? C'est Heero ? Trowa ?

- Non… On l'a retrouvé…

- Duo ?

- Il a enfin décidé de se montrer.

- Je suis heureuse, je…

- Qui ça ? C'est qui, c'est qui papa ? »

Meï tirait sur un pan de la tunique rouge de Wufeï, les sourcils froncés, boudant parce qu'on la laissait de côté. Il renifla, ravalant ses larmes et s'agenouilla. Il regarda un instant sa fille, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eux, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux et cet air si fier. Elle était adorablement têtue.

« Tu sais Meï, les amis de papa…

- Trowa, Quatre et Heero.

- Oui, c'est ça, mais tu en as oublié un. Tu sais celui que je t'ai montré sur les photos.

- Celui qui sourit tout le temps ?

- Tu devrais bientôt le voir. »

-/-

Quatre regardait toujours le combiné du téléphone. Il n'avait pas le courage d'appeler Hilde. Il faudrait aussi qu'il prévienne Zechs. Duo, Heero et lui étaient devenus de très bons amis après la guerre, surtout après l'accident de voiture de ce dernier. Heero était resté près de lui durant toute sa convalescence, puisque Réléna n'avait pu le faire. Les médecins avaient alors diagnostiqué à la jeune princesse un cancer généralisé peu après la guerre, cancer auquel elle avait succombé, il y a si longtemps maintenant. Quatre savait aussi que Zechs avait mis tous les moyens disponibles pour le chercher et qu'il continuait encore aujourd'hui, malgré ses responsabilités et les guerres civiles qui faisaient rage dans les colonies.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, massant ses tempes, prenant conscience de ce que la visite de Harris signifiait vraiment. Ils allaient le revoir. Après dix ans d'attente, il allait pouvoir serrer son ami dans ses bras, revoir ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, supporter son babillage incessant, apprécier cette joie si communicative.

Mais les paroles de Wufeï l'inquiétaient aussi. Duo était-il toujours cet ami qu'ils avaient eu ? Etait-il toujours ce jeune homme joyeux, que rien ne pouvait abattre. Avait-il encore ce sourire auquel personne ne résistait ? Ses cheveux étaient-ils toujours aussi longs ? Ce qui importait le plus, au final, était ces petits détails qui faisaient autrefois sa personne, qui faisaient qu'il était Duo, leur ami, leur frère. Sa joie se transforma en anxiété. Après tout, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant ? Ils ne savaient rien de sa vie, il n'avait pas essayé de rétablir un contact avec eux depuis toutes ces années et un avocat venait lui rendre visite, prétextant avoir un message de la part de Duo.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui-même ? Un avocat… Avait-il des problèmes. Quatre avait peur que Duo ne revienne uniquement pour leur demander de l'aide, qu'après cela il disparaisse à nouveau dans la nature. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cela. Un avocat… Pas un ami, un parent, une femme, un ou une petite amie. Non, un avocat… Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, il commençait à redouter une deuxième rencontre avec M. Harris. Duo était peut-être en prison pour un crime quelconque, cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait fui.

Quatre secoua la tête, c'était ridicule, tellement contraire à l'attitude de Duo. Il préférerait se débrouiller tout seul plutôt que de les impliquer dans ses problèmes. Quatre réfléchissait, élaborant les hypothèses les plus absurdes qui lui passaient par la tête. Quatre voyait Duo heureux, avec sa famille retrouvée sur L2, il pouvait être espion pour une puissance quelconque et fait prisonnier à cause des guerres civiles qui faisaient rage, ou alors il avait fait un enfant à la princesse de Finlande, qui disait-on fricotait avec tout le monde et le gouvernement finlandais voulait le forcer à épouser le princesse Gertrude. 2Quatre se leva et faillit se mettre une claque. C'était ridicule !

Non, Duo avait envoyé M. Harris pour tâter le terrain et voir si sa présence était toujours souhaitable parmi eux. S'ils réagissaient bien, il apparaîtrait alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres et ils se retrouveraient, raconteraient leur vie. Il leur ferait des excuses et ils les accepteraient. Ils n'auraient plus alors ce poids sur le cœur qui les empêchait d'être pleinement heureux depuis qu'il avait disparu.

-/-

Les trois ex-pilotes étaient arrivés le lendemain matin. Après les accolades et plaisanteries d'usage cherchant à rendre l'atmosphère plus légère, Quatre appela M. Harris pour qu'il vienne aussitôt. Chacun s'installa et attendit. Trowa s'était accoudé au mur, près de la fenêtre. À 28 ans, il n'avait pas spécialement changé. Il atteignait les 1m90, son éternelle mèche recouvrait toujours une partie de son visage et il avait une musculature de rêve. Heero et Wufeï avaient réussis à atteindre le 1m75 et hormis les éternelles rides d'expressions qui naissaient juste aux coins de leurs yeux et lèvres, ils avaient tout des mannequins en vogue, finement musclés, du type à être coursés par la gent féminine dans son intégralité. Ils squattaient le canapé alors que Quatre avait monopolisé un fauteuil. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce, pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Ils se faisaient face à face sans oser se regarder. Le silence était pesant, trop pour Quatre qui ne l'avait jamais supporté lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble tant il était alors synonyme de mort.

« Alors comment ça va ? Trowa ?

- … Bien.

- Il ne fait pas trop froid en Russie ?

- La base de l'armée est chauffée.

- Ah… Tant mieux… Enfin… C'est normal. Et toi Heero ? Il ne pleut pas trop en Ecosse ?

- Hn.

- Je vois. Ça marche les affaires ? Tu tiens toujours l'ébénisterie ?

- Hn.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux… Wufeï ? »

Le Chinois voyait bien ce que Quatre cherchait à faire, mais il n'avait rien à dire non plus. Il était bien trop nerveux pour lancer un sujet de conversation. Et puis, faire parler Trowa et Heero relevait de toute façon de l'impossible dans ce genre de situation. Ils s'étaient bien améliorés, depuis la guerre, dans le domaine des relations, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Trowa arrivait à faire des phrases entières avec plus de 7 mots et Heero pouvait écrire des lettres faisant des dizaines de pages, mais ils restaient les deux muets du groupe. Wufeï se creusa la tête, espérant trouver un sujet de conversation qui les sortirait de leur mutisme.

« Euh… Ben… Meï a décapité les pétunias de Sally.

- Ah. Intéressant, je… »

Dring, dring.

Les ex-pilotes sursautèrent lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, au grand soulagement de Quatre, qui ne savait quoi ajouter après cette triste nouvelle : l'ouragan Meï a détruit la flore Sallyenne.

C'étaient la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi nerveux. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'allait leur annoncer cet avocat, ni si Duo n'allait pas entrer comme ça en criant surprise. Il en était bien capable. Quatre se leva et alla ouvrir. Il inspira un grand coup avant de tourner la poignée de la porte, mais fut vite déçu lorsqu'il vit cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, au complet noir.

« Bonjour M. Harris. Veuillez entrer je vous en prie.

- Bonjour M. Winner. »

Quatre introduisit Harris dans le salon, les pilotes le fixaient d'un air mauvais, capable de faire fuir n'importe qui. Personne ne le salua, ils attendaient juste qu'il leur donne des nouvelles de leur ami.

« Comme vous le voyez nous sommes tous là. Je vous présente Wufeï Chang, Trowa Barton et Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté.

- …

- …

- …

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de nous donner le message de Duo.

- En effet. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé d'avoir du vous imposer cette attente, mais c'est une promesse qui me liait à M. Mac… à M. Maxwell et…

- Abrégez !

- Oui, M. Chang. »

Le visage déjà très fermé et sévère de Harris se décomposa. Il fouilla dans sa mallette sans vraiment y prêter attention, comme s'il faisait un geste machinal, quelque chose de professionnel. Il cherchait… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il devint extrêmement pâle, se rendant compte du ridicule de sa situation. Il reposa sa mallette, les regarda, il dut se racler plusieurs fois la gorge avant de pouvoir parler.

« Il y a 9 ans, M. Maxwell m'a chargé de protéger ses intérêts et tout ce qui se rapprochait à lui et à sa famille.

- Sa famille ?

- Oui, M. Yuy. Je suis donc devenu son avocat, mais aussi son notaire. Il m'a confié tout ce qui a fait sa vie, tous ses secrets et donc les vôtres. Il m'a demandé que vous soyez tous réunis pour répondre à sa requête. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui… C'est… »

Harris s'étrangla à moitié et Quatre du lui apporter un verre d'eau, pour qu'il puisse continuer. Les pilotes étaient de plus en plus inquiets, l'attitude de cet homme était vraiment étrange.

« Merci M. Winner. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part… de son décès3.

- Quoi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! »

Harris leur fit comprendre d'un regard, qu'à son grand regret, il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie. Il connaissait les pilotes à travers Duo qui lui avait presque tout raconté sur eux. Il s'attendait à voir des soldats impassibles, des hommes qui avaient vu tellement de malheurs que plus rien ne pouvait les faire chanceler. Des hommes comme Duo. Mais leur réaction fut bien différente. S'ils ne pouvaient montrer leurs sentiments devant un étranger, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de réagir.

Trowa avait tourné le dos pour regarder l'horizon à travers la fenêtre, il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit, lui qui était si impassible en temps normal. Quatre pleurait silencieusement, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Wufeï s'était pris la tête entre les mains, tout en parlant en chinois et cela n'avait rien des insultes qu'il lançait ordinairement. Heero était devenu blanc, ses yeux étaient vides. Il semblait mort et Harris se retint de l'approcher de peur que ça ne soit vrai. Puis les yeux cobalts se fixèrent sur lui, aussi froid que la glace. Il n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. L'avocat fit un pas en arrière, il avait déjà vu Duo dans cet état et ne voulait pas réveiller la fureur qui semblait s'installer dans le cœur du Japonais.

« Je peux repasser plus tard pour vous faire part de ses dernières volontés.

- Non ! … S'il vous plaît, M. Harris restez, on a besoin de savoir… »

Quatre et Wufeï pleuraient sans aucune honte, laissant s'échapper leur peine. Heero était ailleurs même s'il écoutait encore les paroles de M. Harris. Quatre se leva pour faire du thé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fallait qu'il se lève et aille faire du thé, c'était plus fort que lui. M. Harris s'assit et attendit que la nouvelle fasse son chemin dans leurs esprits, qu'ils soient prêts pour la suite. Il fallu deux heures de silence et 23 tasses de thé à la menthe pour qu'ils retournent lentement à la réalité.

Ils avaient enfin leur réponse, ils n'avaient plus à le chercher, le manque qu'ils ressentaient depuis des années avait une réelle raison d'être. Il était mort et rien ne pourrait le ramener. Il était mort loin d'eux, sans leur donner une nouvelle. Tout ce qui restait de lui semblait être cet homme en costard noir, ressemblant vaguement à un majordome coincé.

« M. Harris… Pourquoi est-il parti ?

- Je n'en sais malheureusement rien, M. Winner.

- … Et… Co… Comment est-il mort ?

- M. Maxwell devait revenir d'un voyage d'affaire, mais le bateau sur lequel il se trouvait a eu un accident. Nous pensons qu'il s'est noyé.

- Noyé !

- Il y a eu des survivants ?

- Non, aucuns, M. Chang.

- Alors comment en êtes vous si sûrs ? Personne ne peut dire s'il s'est vraiment noyé !

- A-t-on… Son corps… A-t-il été retrouvé ?

- Non… Mais il y a peu de chance qu'il ait pu en réchapper. »

Le silence retomba. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire, mais cet homme semblait si sûr de la mort de Duo, que leurs espoirs en prenaient un sal coup. Seuls Quatre et Wufeï arrivaient à se focaliser sur les paroles de Harris. Essayant de trouver une faille, n'importe quoi pouvant réfuter cette nouvelle.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez dit… Que D… Que Duo avait quelque chose à nous demander.

- C'est exact. M. Maxwell…

- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! Ce n'est pas qu'un client, un nom sur une liste qui vous rapporte du fric !

- M. Chang, M. Maxwell est… était un ami depuis des années, il n'est pas qu'un nom dans une liste. Je vous interdis de penser une telle chose. Il était mon seul et unique patron. Je travaille avec lui chaque jour depuis dix ans. Il était un ami cher. »

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes sans pour autant qu'elles se mettent à couler. La tristesse qu'il éprouvait était aussi palpable que celle des pilotes et Wufeï regretta amèrement ses paroles. D'un certain côté, cela l'énervait de savoir que depuis dix ans, c'était sur cet homme que Duo comptait et non sur eux.

« Excusez-moi, veuillez continuer.

- M. Maxwell a changé d'identité il y a 10 ans pour se faire appeler David Maccarty, il a fondé une entreprise de transport de marchandises, en général du matériel hospitalier, des médicaments… Puis, il a diversifié son activité. La L.A Corporation vaut aujourd'hui 3 milliards de dollars et a des intérêts dans presque tous les pays du monde et dans les colonies.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le nom de David Maccarty m'était familier.

- Duo a fait ça tout seul ! En seulement 10 ans !

- Oui, grâce à ses relations sur L2 et au royaume de Sank, il a su monter cette entreprise, seul. Et il vous l'a légué.

- Quoi !

- Les parts de la L.A ont été divisées en quatre, à parts égales.

- Mais…

- On ne pourra jamais s'en occuper !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, M. Winner, M. Maxwell a fait en sorte de… Comment dire ça… De fédéraliser son entreprise. Il prend les décisions primordiales en terme de gestion et de politique, puis délègue à des hommes de confiance. Il ne vous sera pas difficile de reprendre son affaire et puis vous avez le temps.

- Pourquoi nous ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis si longtemps.

- Vous êtes les seules personnes en qui il a pleinement confiance. En dix ans, il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans qu'il ne parle de vous. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous étiez importants pour lui. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme capable de ressentir autant de respect et d'amitié pour quiconque. Peu de personnes jouissent de sa confiance et de son respect, à vrai dire je n'en connais que deux ou trois en dehors de vous. Il vous considérait comme ses frères… Et c'est pour cela qu'il vous confie aussi sa famille.

- …

- …

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Vous êtes les tuteurs légaux de ses deux enfants. »

* * *

1 Oh ! Le jeu de mot le plus pourri de toute l'histoire du jeu de mot. Fustigez-moi pour cet horreur, je le mérite.

2 Désolée, dérapage incontrôlé de l'auteur.

3Ne tapez pas l'auteur, s'il vous plaît. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer notre Dudulle chéri, non ? Remarquez les habitudes ça se changent très vite et puis de toute façon si c'est pas lui, ce sera un autre qui prendra à sa place… Sur qui ça va tomber ? Auteur en intense réflexion.

_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il y en a qui vont râler. Mais pourquoi Dudu ? C'est toujours lui qui prend ! Et patati et patata... C'est lui c'est comme ça. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Pitié, envoyez plein de reviews. _

_Bisous _


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, mioches si.

**Avertissements :** rien.

_Coucou. _

_Vous allez enfin découvrir les enfants de Duo et tout ce qui les concerne ou presque. Pour les menaces de mort, continuez à m'en envoyer ça me fais plaisir quand même. Pour Duo, ben... Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est "Paix à son âme". _

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les quatre ex-pilotes le regardaient complètement… Il faut bien le dire : sur le cul. Même Trowa s'était retourné et paraissait concerné par la chose. Heero avait lui aussi enfin dénié revenir sur Terre

« Les tuteurs légaux ?

- M. Maxwell a fait de vous les parents de ses enfants.

- Il y a encore combien d'autres surprises ! C'est quoi encore ces histoires !

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Wufeï, ça suffit ! Excusez-le M. Harris.

- …

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Deux, des jumeaux. Ils ont dix ans et se prénomment Liam et Axelle.

- Dix ans ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il est partit ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne m'a jamais fait part de la raison pour laquelle il s'était éloigné de vous. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est arrivé à Rome il y a 10 ans, qu'il s'est installé et a fait en sorte que personne ne l'approche, ni ne le retrouve. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Il a changé d'identité, n'a pas de téléphone fixe ou portable. Tout ce qu'il a gardé de son ancienne vie sont des souvenirs.

- C'est tellement… J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Quoi, Quatre ? Que Maxwell ait réussi à élever des enfants ?

- Très drôle. Quand arrivent-ils ?

- En fait, il faut que vous y alliez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais M. Maxwell veut impérativement que les enfants continuent à être élevés en Italie et que personne ne soit au courant de sa mort et de leur existence. Ce sont ses dernières volontés. Et avant que vous me posiez des questions, je ne sais pourquoi il m'a demandé cela, mais il faut absolument que personne ne soit au courant de ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous devez faire comme si vous n'aviez toujours aucunes nouvelles de lui. »

Les pilotes étaient complètement largués. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Duo faisait tant de mystères ? Pourquoi cacher ses enfants, c'était inutile. Que pouvaient-ils risquer ? Tous se posaient des questions quant à la santé mentale de Duo. Beaucoup de soldats après la guerre avaient développés des symptômes de paranoïa et ils commençaient à se demander si Duo n'en faisait pas partie.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Coment est-il...

- M. Maxwell était en voyage pour la compagnie en Malaisie. Il y a eu un problème avec son jet privé et il a donc pris un bateau pour Calcutta où, un vol pour l'Italie, était prévu. Il voulait absolument arriver le plus vite possible chez lui pour l'anniversaire de ses enfants. Malheureusement, le moteur du bateau aurait explosé à cause d'une surchauffe et le bateau a pris feu. Etant très éloignés des côtes à ce moment, ceux qui ont survécu à l'explosion se sont noyés ou se sont fait dévorés par les requins.

- Il n'y a vraiment eu aucuns survivants ?

- Non, quelques corps ont été retrouvés sur les côtes Malaises et Thaïlandaises, mais personne n'a survécu.

- C'est impossible, il s'agit de Maxwell ! Il ne serait pas mort aussi bêtement, surtout si comme vous le dites il a des enfants. Vous ne le connaissez pas… Pas comme nous. Il est sûrement vivant quelque part !

- Je le connais très bien et comprends votre point de vue, mais il n'avait aucune chance. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à refuser sa mort, mais il faut être réaliste et vous devez l'être pour faire comprendre à… Liam et Axelle qu'ils ont perdu leur père. »

Un silence accueillit ces derniers mots. Harris n'avait pas tort, mais il était trop dur de penser que l'un d'entre eux avait péri aussi stupidement après avoir traversé toute une guerre. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long des joues de Quatre et Wufeï. Trowa restait impassible, comme à son habitude et Heero… Il était retourné dans son petit monde lointain. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il semblait ailleurs. Pour la première fois, ils prenaient vraiment conscience qu'il pouvait être mort. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis dix ans, mais ils le revoyaient souriant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils le recherchaient depuis dix ans. La nouvelle de sa mort leur faisait autant de mal que s'il ne les avait jamais quitté.

Quatre se reprit peu à peu, il devait garder espoir. Ses larmes se tarirent, contrairement à celles de Wufeï. Heero se leva et sortit de la maison. Un sourire minuscule vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Quatre.

Depuis, qu'ils s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres, Heero et Quatre avaient noué une amitié encore plus solide que celle qu'il y avait autrefois entre Quatre et Duo. Quatre savait pertinemment pourquoi le Japonais était sortit. La dernière fois que Duo et Heero s'étaient parlés cela avait tourné en engueulade et Heero s'en était toujours voulu par la suite, après sa disparition, d'avoir crié sur son ami. Aujourd'hui, il préférait casser ce qui lui tombait sous la main, extériorisant ainsi sa colère. Le seul but étant de ne pas s'en servir contre les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Cette fois ce fût une immense vasque dans le jardin qui fut la victime. De la terre et des fleurs vinrent inonder la terrasse devant la maison. Il revint une minute plus tard. Le regard désolé, mais calmé.

« Je nettoierais plus tard et je remplacerais…

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. M. Harris, des secours continuent-ils les recherches ?

- Oui, ce n'est arrivé que depuis cinq jours…

- Et vous ne nous avez prévenu que maintenant !

- Il a fallu que je vous retrouve. Bien que M. Maxwell savait où vous vous trouviez, il n'a jamais cru bon de me donner vos adresses. Et puis, la nouvelle de sa mort a été un véritable choc… Pour moi et pour Liam et Axelle. Il fallait leur annoncer la nouvelle et s'occuper d'eux.

- Et leur mère ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en charger ?

- J'ignore totalement qui est leur mère. M. Maxwell ne m'en a jamais parlé et je pense que même les enfants ne savent pas qui elle est.

- Pendant qu'on y est, vous allez nous dire que ces enfants sont invisibles et que seul Duo pouvait les voir. »

Harris ne releva pas la remarque de Wufeï, il comprenait très bien les doutes des pilotes. La première fois qu'il avait vu Duo, il l'avait pris pour un excentrique paranoïaque.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je viendrais vous prendre demain matin pour partir à l'aéroport. Soyez prêts à 10h00. Au revoir messieurs. »

Harris sortit sans qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne s'en rendre vraiment compte.

-/-

« Bonne nuit.

- À demain Quatre. »

Quatre alla vers sa chambre, instinctivement il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Isabelle pour voir si elle dormait. Il stoppa son geste en secouant la tête. Elle était sur L2 avec Hilde et non dans sa chambre. Quel imbécile. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir entendu des pleurs, comme lorsqu'elle avait des cauchemars. Il tendit l'oreille cela venait de la chambre… De la chambre d'Heero.

Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte, il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Quatre s'assit à côté de lui et entoura de ses bras le corps tremblant de son ami. Les sanglots étaient la seule chose audible dans la maison. Jamais Heero n'avait pleuré. Il avait toujours su se retenir, l'espoir le lui avait permis, comme pour chacun d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, il laissait s'échapper toute sa tristesse, toute cette tension qui l'avait maintenu éveillé des nuits entières durant toutes ces années. En Écosse, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, serrant les draps de toutes ses forces, il avait passé tant de temps à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer, ce qu'il était devenu, s'il était enfin heureux, s'il vivait. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il pensait à lui, dès qu'il s'assoupissait il rêvait de lui. Duo représentait presque chaque seconde de sa vie depuis plus de dix ans. Jamais son cœur n'avait failli, jamais son âme n'était partie à la recherche d'une autre compagne. 10 ans… Un lambeau d'éternité passé loin de lui, à le chercher.

Maintenant qu'il savait, que lui restait-il ? Un amour désespéré… Il avait perdu le seul être qui n'ait jamais compté. Personne ne pourrait le remplacer, aucun homme, ni aucune femme. S'il avait aimé un jour, ce n'était que parce qu'il s'agissait de Duo et c'est tout. Il n'en aimerait jamais un autre, puisqu'il aimerait toujours Duo.

Quatre n'osait imaginer ce que Heero pouvait ressentir, il ne le voulait pas. Sa propre peine était assez lourde à porter. Il avait Hilde, Juan et Isabelle. Heero, lui, n'avait plus rien. Une voix éraillée et entrecoupée de sanglots s'éleva doucement, péniblement.

« Pourquoi… je n'ai pas pu… le retrouver avant ?

- … Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

- Mais pourquoi ! J'aurais pu l'aider !

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il était notre ami ! Il était… Je…

- Heero ce n'est pas ta faute, il a fait son choix… sans nous. »

Heero pleura de plus belle, ayant de la peine à respirer, le regard voilé. Quatre le serra un peu plus, espérant le réconforter par sa présence, même si cela semblait vain pour le moment.

« J'ai si mal, Quatre. Il… il ne l'aura jamais su… Je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire !

- Quoi ?

- Que je l'aime.

- Heero… Il le savait, j'en suis sûr. »

Bien que les paroles de Quatre se voulaient réconfortantes, rien ne pourrait atténuer la peine de Heero. Il regrettait tant de n'avoir pas su trouver le courage de lui parler à la fin de la guerre, de n'avoir pu exprimer ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il le revoyait, le sourire aux lèvres, ses grands yeux couleur crépuscule. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ces quelques mots, tous simples : Je t'aime.

L'idée de le rejoindre s'ancra dans son esprit, ça serait si simple de le rejoindre : un couteau, une corde, un pistolet... Les façons de mourir sont si multiples. Il pourrait ainsi réaliser son vœu le plus cher : le revoir, le toucher… l'embrasser aussi. Des choses si triviales comme le serrer dans ses bras ou respirer son parfum, de sentir son cœur battre tout contre le sien. Il lui suffirait de s'éclipser de la maison, de monter sur la corniche qui surplombait la mer pour pouvoir, enfin, sentir ses lèvres sur les sienne, sa peau et son corps réchauffant tout son être.

« Heero ?

- Il est parti sans moi, il m'a laissé. »

Le cœur de Quatre se pinça, Heero avait l'air si misérable, comme brisé. Il le berça, peu à peu les larmes se tarirent et ses yeux se fermèrent. Comme une litanie, Heero répétait dans son sommeil cette simple phrase qui, peu à peu rendait cette perte encore plus amère.

« Il est parti.»

-/-

Le lendemain matin tous étaient prêts à partir pour l'aéroport. Un vol devait les mener directement à Rome. Ensuite M. Harris les conduirait à la maison de Duo. Le vol leur paru une éternité. Il s'agissait d'un jet privé appartenant à Duo. Il ne fallait pas que l'on puisse les repérer, ce qui leur sembla encore bizarre. La vie de Duo semblait être un secret gigantesque que personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer. Les pilotes en voulaient de moins en moins à Duo de les avoir quitter. Eux, ils avaient vécus librement depuis la fin de la guerre, Duo avait du continuer à se cacher, lui qui aspirait plus que quiconque à vivre au grand jour, à maîtriser enfin le cours de sa vie sans que l'on puisse lui donner des ordres, l'obliger à faire ce qu'il ne voulait plus. Cette liberté, il n'y avait goûté que 7 mois tout au plus.

Ils avaient ressassé son départ maintes et maintes fois, ils savaient qu'avant de partir, Duo, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, s'était renfermé de nouveau. Il avait disparu juste après l'enterrement de Réléna. Ils étaient frustrés d'être encore mis de côté, même aujourd'hui. C'était comme si Duo ne leur avait jamais fait assez confiance pour pouvoir leur parler de lui, de ce qu'il était réellement. Ils ne savaient absolument rien de son passé, il était arrivé aux commandes de son Deathscythe et c'était tout. Duo serait resté une énigme jusqu'à sa mort et cela leur brisait le cœur plus que tout. C'était comme si toutes ces années de guerre, durant lesquelles ils s'étaient soutenus, avaient été comme des frères, partageant leurs joies et leurs peines, leurs victoires et leurs défaites, avaient été balayées d'un revers de main, sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais regretté.

Les heures de vol se passèrent dans un silence total, tous plongés dans leurs pensées, ils ne savaient s'ils devaient être heureux que Duo leur fasse enfin confiance pour leur confier ses enfants ou s'ils devaient continuer à le haïr pour ce qu'il leur faisait encore endurer. Harris les regardait, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans leurs esprits. Ils devaient connaître cette même frustration qui l'avait gagné depuis la nouvelle de la mort de son ami. Celle de n'avoir rien pu faire et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Mais si Duo avait aujourd'hui disparu pour de bon, il vivrait encore dans leurs cœurs et au travers de Liam et Axelle.

-/-

Une fois arrivés à Rome, ils grimpèrent dans un 4x4aux vitres blindées. Heero jeta un regard aux autres qui l'avaient aussi remarqué. Cette obsession de la protection les effrayait et insinuait encore plus de question dans leurs esprits. La voiture démarra et se fondit dans la circulation romaine. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil vers Heero qui regardait le paysage, le visage marqué par la fatigue, les yeux encore rouge et cernés.

« Bon, j'ai une ou deux choses à préciser avant que vous ne rencontriez Liam et Axelle. Ce sont… des enfants assez spéciaux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils doivent être à moitié fous s'ils ont été élevés par ce shazi !

- Wufeï arrête, on sait tous que tu es encore en colère contre lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de lui ainsi.

- Pardon Quatre.

- C'est pas grave. M. Harris…

- Oui. S'ils ont dix ans physiquement, ils sont en revanche très avancés sur le plan intellectuel.

- Des surdoués ?

- Oui.

- À quel point ?

- Ils doivent passer leur baccalauréat à la fin de la prochaine année scolaire.

- Quoi !

- Ce sont de vrais phénomènes !

- En effet. De plus, ils ont des facilités dans bien des domaines. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire qu'ils sont plus intelligents que vous et moi. De plus, ils ont tous les deux un caractère très fort. En cela, ils ressemblent en tout point à leur père.

- Oh mon Dieu. Arrêtez cette voiture !

- Hein ?

- Je ne veux pas les voir, pas après ce que j'ai enduré auprès de lui. J'ai déjà une terreur à la maison qui court partout, un sabre à la main…

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont très sages et mûrs pour leur âge, c'est juste qu'ils ne se laissent pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. Mais ces dons qu'ils ont ne sont pas la seule chose qui fait qu'ils sont uniques.

- Ça m'est égal ! Si vous dites qu'ils ressemblent à Duo, ça va être un cauchemar.

- À vrai dire Wufeï, ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de notre venue ?

- Non M. Winner, il s'agit d'une surprise.

- Mais ils ne nous connaissent pas ! Ils doivent avoir vaguement entendu parler de nous et c'est tout.

- C'est encore une idée de l'autre shazi.

- Oui. C'est l'une des dernières volontés de M. Maxwell. Vous verrez bien de toute façon. Ah ! Pendant que j'y pense. »

Harris fouilla dans l'une de ses poches, en sortit une petite clé en argent et la tendit à Heero.

« M. Maxwell m'a dit que cela vous serait indispensable et que vous trouveriez bien à quoi cela pourrait servir, qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à l'utiliser. »

Heero regarda la clé minuscule, se demandant ce que Duo avait encore bien pu inventer. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir considéré sa mort comme un jeu, dont il fallait rassembler les pièces. De plus, on aurait dit qu'il avait prévu toutes leurs réactions. Ce que ça pouvait être énervant !

Lorsque la voiture arriva dans la cour, après avoir roulé pendant un quart d'heure dans les bois, la maison se dévoila à eux. C'était une immense demeure italienne au crépi orangé et aux arabesques ocre. À l'avant de la maison, des colonnes soutenaient un auvent de bois recouvert de plantes grimpantes d'un vert éclatant. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer le jour dans ce qui devait être le salon et, à l'étage, les chambres. Tout était calme et les arbres entourant la demeure envoyaient des reflets de lumière un peu partout. On se serait cru au milieu de nulle part, dans un lieu baigné de clarté. Un lieu sans ombre. La maison était construite sur deux étages, les portes-fenêtres s'ouvraient sur des terrasses envahies par des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. C'était une maison de rêve, dont même Quatre fut impressionné.

Harris stoppa la voiture et en descendit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sortit sur le pas de la porte et avança vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait de grands signes à Harris. Les pilotes furent un peu surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un jeune homme souriant alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que son père avait péri dans un accident. Harris les avaient prévenu qu'ils étaient spéciaux, mais ils ne comprenaient pas encore l'ampleur que ces mots avaient.

Ils appréhendaient cette rencontre et ne voulaient pas sortir du véhicule. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas les enfants et c'était réciproque. Comment allaient-ils leur faire accepter la venue d'étrangers ? Des amis de leur père, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, dont ils n'avaient peut-être jamais entendu parler. Jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi nerveux. Ils se tordaient sur les sièges, repoussant le moment où ils devraient se présenter. Ils en venaient à regretter les cellules d'Oz et les tortures.

Le jeune homme avait fait la moitié du chemin et ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres lorsque Quatre prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la portière pour sortir. Le garçon s'arrêta net et détailla l'étranger qui se tenait devant lui : blond, les yeux azur, environ 26 ans, des traits fins, un corps légèrement musclé. Une lueur de surprise brilla dans ses yeux. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis se retourna et partit en courant vers la maison. Trois des quatre pilotes soupirèrent de découragement. Trowa restait impassible. Quatre voulut le rattraper, mais Harris lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Les trois autres pilotes sortirent de la voiture. Une minute à peine passa avant que des éclats de voix ne leur parviennent dans la chaleur de l'été.

« Ax, viens voir !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu ne vas pas en revenir !

- Tu as vu le père noël ? Si c'est ça, dis-lui de garer son traîneau derrière la maison.

- T'es bête !

- Liam lâche-moi. Ça ne sert à rien de me tirer comme ça. »

Harris souriait. Le décalage entre la voix enjouée et cristalline de Liam et le ton froid et insensible d'Axelle, le faisait tellement rire. Par contre, il surprit beaucoup Quatre, qui s'attendait à voir deux garçons passer le pas de la porte, trompé par le fait que Axelle soit un prénom androgyne. De plus, si Liam était habillé « normalement » d'un short en jean et d'un tee-shirt, Axelle avait tout de Mercredi Adams, toute vêtue de noire. Ils se chamaillèrent, Liam trébuchant maladroitement sur presque chaque caillou se trouvant sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'Axelle lève les yeux sur l'inconnu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais aucune autre émotion ne filtra sur son visage, un visage très dur pour une fillette de son âge. Seule sa voix marqua sa surprise.

« Ton… Tonton Quatre ?

* * *

Voilà, vous avez découvert les deux monstres. Bon je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court et ne fais peut-être pas beaucoup évoluer l'histoire, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous. Chou 


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-boys pas à moi tous les mioches si.

**Avertissements :** Un nouveau mort ?

_Coucou à tous. _

_Je tiens à remercier toutes mes petites revieweuses et lectrices anonymes. Et je m'excuse auprès de naw, car il me semble que je n'ai pas répondu à sa dernière review (te promet que je t'enverrais bientôt un mail). _

_Je sais que mon blabla n'est pas très intéressant, donc je vous laisse. _

_Bisous. _

_Bonne lecture. _

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

« Tonton Quatre ?

- Euh… Oui, enfin je pense. »

Quatre ne savait où se mettre, ces enfants semblaient le connaître et l'appelaient… TONTON. Il était scotché. Liam avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et cet air de dire : « Ah ! Tu vois j'avais raison. » Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit les autres pilotes.

« Ax ! C'est génial !

- Oui.

- Ils sont tous là ! Tonton Quatre, tonton Trowa, tonton Wufeï et Heero ! »

Liam se précipita pour leur sauter dans les bras, tandis qu'Axelle restait un peu à l'écart. Wufeï et Quatre ne purent éviter cette tornade blonde, qui ne les lâchait plus. Ils regardèrent ces deux enfants, étonnés de l'accueil qu'ils recevaient. Liam était blond comme les blés avec de beaux yeux violets, les mêmes que son père, Axelle avait les cheveux de Duo et des yeux bleus. Le garçon semblait très exubérant et sautait littéralement de joie, plein d'énergie, alors qu'Axelle avait pris un air stoïque et attendait la suite des évènements. Liam prit Quatre et Wufeï par la main et les entraîna vers la maison en babillant. L'Arabe avait les larmes aux yeux tant il avait l'impression de retrouver son ami, de revoir ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Comment va tata Hilde ? Et Juan et Isabelle ? On les verra bientôt, c'est nos cousins quand même ! Et puis, c'est nous les plus vieux, donc ce sera à nous de veiller sur eux, non ?

- Euh… Ils vont tous très bien et oui j'espère que vous les rencontrerez bientôt. Mais comment sais-tu…

- C'est papa qui nous en a parlé. Eh ! Tonton Wuffy !

- C'est Wufeï !

- Oui, c'est pareil. Tata Sally, ça se passe bien sa grossesse ? Ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? Et Meï ?

- Liam, laisse Ms. Winner et Chang tranquilles s'il te plaît.

- Oui M. Harris, excusez-moi. Surtout que vous devez être très fatigués de vos voyages. Si vous venez respectivement de Chine, des Etats-Unis, de Russie et d'Écosse… Ça doit être très fatiguant. »

Il baissa la tête, tout penaud d'avoir été comme pris en faute. Lui qui était si content ne pouvait même pas parler avec ses oncles. Les pilotes virent que décidément, Duo ne l'avait pas raté celui-là, et ne pouvait le renier. Wufeï secoua la tête, découragé par ce mioche qui allait sûrement lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Wuffy. Il y avait dix ans qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus bizarre était que Liam semblait au courant pour sa famille et celle de Quatre. Ils étaient vraiment accueillis comme des membres de la famille.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. La porte d'entrée donnait sur une grande pièce fraîche et agréable, malgré la chaleur ambiante. Le sol était fait de carreaux de terre cuite, des lambris de bois clair décoraient les murs sur un mètre de hauteur en partant du sol, puis il y avait une peinture jaune orangé qui égayait la pièce. Le salon était composé d'une télé géante encastrée dans un meuble rempli de DVD, un peu plus loin une chaîne Hi-fi et une multitude de CD, deux canapés confortables, un fauteuil et tout le mobilier qui fait d'un salon… un salon.

Tous s'assirent, les pilotes regardaient chaque coin de la pièce, étonnés, n'écoutant pas M. Harris qui parlait aux enfants.

« Ils vont s'occuper de vous désormais.

- Trop cool !

- Jusqu'à ce que papa revienne.

- Oui… Exactement. »

Axelle avait dit cela sans émotion, comme on énonce une vérité générale. Chacun se sentit mal à l'aise. Lui faire accepter la mort de Duo ne serait pas facile, mais ils comprenaient mieux leur réaction à tous les deux. Liam qui souriait constamment, Axelle qui semblait se moquer éperdument de ses oncles : ils espéraient… Non, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils le reverraient.

« Trop génial ! On va trop se marrer !

- C'est sûr, ça risque d'être comique. Des nounous ex-terroristes.

- Axelle ne soit pas désobligeante, tu es la mieux placée pour savoir qu'un terroriste peut très bien s'occuper d'enfants, non ? De plus Ms. Winner et Chang sont pères eux aussi.

- Oui, mais ce ne seront jamais les nôtres.

- Axelle ça suffit. Toi et ton frère allez faire visiter la maison et montrer leur chambre à vos oncles. D'accords ?

- Hn. Voilà le salon… Là-bas, c'est la porte de sortie.

- Ax, arrête.

- Ben quoi, je leur fais visiter.»

Les pilotes la regardèrent sans savoir où se mettre. Elle semblait encore plus têtue que Duo et aussi froide que Heero : un glaçon shinigamiesque. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. À quoi pensaient-ils lorsqu'ils avaient accepté de s'occuper d'eux, qu'ils auraient à faire aux petits anges de Quatre, si sages qu'on ne les remarquait pas ou à la petite Meï qui en dehors de son caractère impétueux savait être responsable et calme. C'était les enfants de Duo dont il était question, des êtres spéciaux comme tout à chacun sur terre, qui avaient sûrement hérité de cette rage de vivre qu'avait leur père, cette force qui lui avait permis de survivre et… cet excès de chiantise.

Ils voyaient cette même rage brûler dans leurs yeux. Liam si enjoué avait autant de caractère que sa sœur. Cela réchauffa le cœur des pilotes, car même si Duo était mort, il continuait vraiment à vivre en eux et ils prendraient soin d'eux comme de leurs propres enfants. Ils protégeraient ce que Duo avait toujours voulu : une famille.

Wufeï se racla la gorge, pour briser le silence avant de sortir la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Cette pièce ressemble beaucoup à Maxwell, en tout cas : une télé géante, des DVD débiles, cela m'étonne qu'il n'y est pas de frigo à côté du canapé.»

Axelle se crispa un peu plus et Quatre sentit de la colère émanant d'elle. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais sa haine était très palpable. Quatre se tourna vers la chaîne Hi-fi et regarda les CD. Mieux valait faire semblant de rien et attendre qu'elle se calme. Il en attrapa un, deux, puis trois. La bouche ouverte, il n'arrivait pas à parler, il regardait les rectangles de plastique comme s'il tenait un violon ayant appartenu à Mozart. Il inspecta de plus près la discothèque.

« Papa les a tous.

- …

- Il achète tous les morceaux de musique que tu joues, il en registre même tous tes concerts. Il les passe sans arrêt. À vrai dire, je crois qu'il n'écoute presque que ça, malgré tous les CD que l'on a.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Il était vraiment content que tu aies arrêté la diplomatie pour te consacrer à la musique. »

Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas tant que Duo ait tous ses CD, mais le fait qu'il pensait à eux, qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

« En même temps, il y a des objets rappelant chacun de vous dans toute la maison. Il nous a tellement parlé de vous, que l'on a l'impression de toujours vous avoir connu et d'avoir vécu à vos côtés.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir fui ?

- Il vous l'expliquera lui-même… Peut-être. »

Liam regarda Heero, son visage si joyeux s'assombrit et ses yeux aussi. Il avait l'air si abattu soudain, se tenant à côté de sa sœur, il lui prit la main, cherchant un quelconque réconfort.

« Cela a un rapport avec…

- Liam, tais-toi !

- … Excuse Ax… Bon on va la visiter cette maison ! On a plein de choses à vous montrer ! »

Un immense sourire. Cette même facilité à se construire un masque. Tout comme Duo, il réussissait si facilement à refouler ses sentiments, à leur interdire d'émerger sur son visage. Le regard pétillant, il fit signe aux autres de le suivre dans le couloir. La maison était encore plus immense qu'au premier abord. Au premier étage, se trouvaient le salon, la cuisine, une lingerie, une salle de bain, mais aussi une piscine couverte, un dojo et le bureau de Duo. Ce dernier était tapissé de photos montrant les pilotes durant la guerre, des souvenirs de leurs planques et de leurs missions, les enfants. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils les regardaient, ils en voyaient des plus récentes : des photos de Wufeï, Sally et Meï se baladant dans un parc en Chine, Trowa en pleine manœuvre militaire… Certaines dataient d'à peine quelques semaines, on pouvait voir Sally le ventre déjà bien rond en train d'acheter un berceau pour le bébé, Quatre accompagné de Juan et Isabelle. Ils étaient complètement désarmés face à cette preuve flagrante qu'il ne les avait jamais oublié. Duo avait été présent à chaque événement important de leur vie : le premier concert de Quatre, la naissance de chacun de ses neveux et nièces… Ils n'en revenaient pas, Duo les avait fait suivre toutes ces années, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent jamais compte.

Axelle et Liam leur expliquèrent qu'il allait très souvent, lors de voyages d'affaires, dans leurs pays d'accueil respectifs et qu'il en profitait pour les voir. Ils lui en voulaient encore plus de ne pas s'être montré, de ne pas les avoir abordé, mais étaient tellement heureux de savoir qu'il ne les avait pas fui eux, mais quelque chose d'autre.

Wufeï qui ne voulait pas montrer son émotion lança quelques railleries au sujet du manque de livres dans ce bureau et de la présence d'un ordinateur qui ne devait être là que pour des raisons ludiques. La colère d'Axelle monta d'un cran, Quatre laissa son regard survoler une photo où ils étaient réunis tous les cinq : la première qu'ils avaient pris, celle où Heero, Trowa et Wufeï faisaient la tête car Duo et Quatre les avaient sournoisement attachés le temps de la séance photo. Quatre sourit, Duo et lui avaient ensuite du partir en courant le temps qu'ils se calment, que Heero lâche son 9 mm et Wufeï son sabre. Trowa avait été leur semi complice dans cette histoire et avait agit avec la même indifférence que d'habitude.

La visite du dojo, leur réserva aussi quelques surprises, puisque des sabres venant de l'école de Wufeï étaient accrochés au mur. Il y avait encore des photos, il y en avait dans chaque pièce de toute manière. Apparemment, Liam s'entraînait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Duo lui avait appris à tenir un sabre très tôt, espérant qu'il pourrait battre Wufeï, histoire de le faire enrager.

« Quel shazi celui-là alors, même à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, il fait tout pour me mettre en colère. C'est inné, il a vraiment un don pour faire enrager les gens, ce n'est pas possible !

- C'est pas vrai ! Mon père est trop sympa pour faire ce genre de choses !

- C'est ce que tu penses, mais il vous a formé pour que vous nous embêtiez aussi. Il vous a donné toutes les informations pour mener cette mission à bien.

- Non, c'est juste que vous lui manquiez, bande de nuls ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de comprendre ça, on se demande ce que vous avez fait pendant deux années avec lui !

- Ax !

- On passe au premier étage, distribution des chambres. »

Axelle sortit la première. Liam gratifia son oncle d'un sourire radieux. Lui, le trouvait très drôle cet oncle si susceptible et un brin grognon. Il anticipait déjà sur le plaisir qu'il aurait à l'enquiquiner.

Outre les chambres et la salle de bain, le premier étage avait une bibliothèque très fournie sur presque tous les sujets et une salle informatique. Axelle et Liam montrèrent leur chambre aux pilotes, ils devraient partager les deux chambres d'amis. Heero et Quatre dans l'une, Trowa et Wufeï dans l'autre. Une seule porte n'avait pas été ouverte, une pièce que les enfants ne voulaient pas leur montrer, dont l'entrée leur était strictement interdite : la chambre de Duo. Axelle leur avait fait comprendre avec des images très crues et un langages très Maxwellien ce qui leur arriverait s'ils ouvraient cette porte. Une fois le passage au mixeur et l'emploi plus qu'incongru des outils et clés à molettes de Duo, ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus. Seul Heero désirait voir ce qui se trouvait derrière, mais il ne le fallait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Le repas se passa dans le silence, même Liam ne semblait pouvoir dire un seul mot. Il échangeait des regards avec sa sœur et n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose pour communiquer. Harris tentait de faire la conversation, mais en vain. Les pilotes se sentaient mal à l'aise, ils étaient chez Duo, mais il n'était pas là. D'une certaine manière, ils s'imposaient et s'installaient dans cette maison sans y avoir été réellement invités. Si Duo était toujours en vie, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais franchi le seuil de cette maison. Dès que le repas fut terminé, les enfants montèrent se coucher. Liam fit une tournée de bisous à tous ses oncles, à Harris et à Heero, avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre, Axelle se contenta d'un signe de tête. Les pilotes ne tardèrent pas à les suivre, épuisés physiquement et psychiquement à cause du voyage.

-/-

Le lendemain matin, Quatre fut le premier dans la cuisine. Par habitude, il préparait le petit-déjeuner. Des Pan cakes pour tous, du café pour Heero et Trowa, du thé pour Wufeï et lui et du chocolat chaud pour… Pour les enfants. Comme autrefois, Trowa descendit un livre à la main. Ce matin, il se plongerait dans _Ulysse_ de James Joyce, piqué dans la bibliothèque de Duo. Heero suivit son ordinateur portable à la main.

Il n'avait pas encore osé le sortir de sa valise. Surtout après ce que Duo avait fait à l'un de ses prédécesseurs avant qu'il ne parte. Après la guerre, le natté avait jugé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ce « suppôt de Satan électronique » et l'avait jeté pièce par pièce dans un thermomix. Le raffut avait réveillé tout le monde à 6 heures du matin et Heero avait assisté impuissant à la fin d'une si longue amitié. C'était cinq jours avant sa disparition, juste avant que Réléna ne les quitte et cela avait donné lieu à la plus grosse engueulade qu'il n'y ait jamais eu entre eux. Ils en étaient presque venus aux mains, Quatre et Wufeï les avaient retenus pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin. Heero s'en voulait encore de s'être emporté pour une machine et c'est avec méfiance qu'il s'assit à la table, regardant intensément tous les instruments de cuisine, ne tournant pas le dos au mixeur.

Wufeï finit par arriver après sa séance de méditation. Assis autour de la table, ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Heero avait son éternel tee-shirt vert dont il ne se servait plus que pour dormir, Trowa avait troqué son pull à col roulé bleu, pour un pull à col roulé noir, seuls Wufeï et Quatre en avait enfin finit avec les tuniques blanches et les petits gilets ridicules. Il est vrai que les pyjamas choisis et achetés par leurs épouses étaient bien plus seyants. Des sourires commencèrent à se dessiner sur leurs lèvres, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire devant la situation, leurs nerfs jouant beaucoup sur leur self-contrôle.

Depuis deux jours, qu'ils n'avaient vraiment osé se parler, ils discutèrent enfin, parlant de leurs familles, de leurs travails, de leur vie quotidienne. Wufeï mimait Meï qui essayait de faire des séances de méditation comme son papa, mais qui finissait toujours par s'endormir contre lui. Quatre expliquait que Hilde avait trouvé un bâtiment désaffecté dans lequel l'État pourrait élaborer un nouvel orphelinat. Trowa râlait après les nouvelles recrues qui n'étaient même pas capable de monter un fusil sans oublier une pièce, c'était navrant. Heero, lui, avait de plus en plus de commandes et ne fournissait pas à travailler. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert son atelier, il avait eu une grosse commande qui lui avait permis d'être connu grâce au nouvel acquéreur qui lui avait avancé les fonds qui lui manquaient et après il n'avait plus arrêté.

Les rires et les éclats de voix résonnaient dans la maison. Ils se retrouvaient peu à peu, leur peine s'estompait. Cela leur faisait tant de bien d'être à nouveau ensemble, mais cette fois sans la guerre, sans les mads qui avaient été capturés par Oz et exécutés. Ils étaient eux-mêmes, ils étaient entre amis et se mirent à ressasser les vieux souvenirs. Chacun souriait à sa manière, y comprit Heero et Trowa qui avaient enfin eu le temps d'apprendre.

« Il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand même !

- Il y a des jours où je lui aurais vraiment fait avaler mon sabre.

- Tu te rappelles lorsqu'il a oublié l'une de ses chaussettes rouges dans la machine et que tu t'es baladé pendant deux semaines avec des tuniques roses.

- Ne m'en parle pas, Quatre, un seul sabre n'aurait pas suffit à assouvir ma vengeance cette journée-là.

- Et la fois où il a été malade à cause de ce pari débile. Il avait dit que l'on pouvait manger 10 pots de Nutella sans problème. Le pauvre, il a été malade pendant trois jours, scotché sur son lit. Il arrivait même plus à se lever.

- Ça c'était drôle… Et mérité.

- Quel baka, je crois que le jour où je l'aurai vraiment fusillé, c'est lorsqu'il m'a fait croire que l'on devait aller en planque dans une boîte nuit lesbienne et qu'il m'a maquillé et habillé en femme.

- Faut dire que tu l'avais bien cherché. Dès que l'on prononçait le mot « Mission » on pouvait te faire faire n'importe quoi. Ce jour-là Wufeï et moi on a perdu 25 dollars.

- Vous aviez parié !

- On voulait voir si tu le ferais.

- Et vous m'avez laissé sortir comme ça ! Bande de… Rrraaahhh, Kusogaki !1 »

Le sourire aux lèvres, les ex-pilotes regardaient Heero qui faisait la tête. Il était si drôle lorsqu'il boudait. C'est comme ça que Duo le préférait. Et puis, ils se rappelaient encore cette jolie perruque brune et l'ensemble rose fuchsia que Duo avait volé à Réléna. Le natté l'avait même maquillé et Heero s'était fait dragué toute la soirée.

« Papa a vraiment fait tout ça ? »

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent, surprises, vers la porte. Liam et Axelle se tenaient debout, avec des tenues de sport, trempés de sueur.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais d'où venez-vous ?

- On était partis courir. Tonton Quatre, tu en as d'autre des histoires sur papa comme ça ?

- Des centaines.

- Cool ! Ax, dépêches-toi, on va prendre notre douche ! Après faudra tout nous raconter. »

La tornade blonde sortit de la pièce avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, Axelle le suivit en traînant des pieds et grommelant toute seule dans son coin.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Liam et Axelle… représentent les deux facettes de Duo ? En moins… Enfin, en allant pas aussi loin.

- Hum, tu n'as pas tort. Un chiant sur patte et une onna déprimée qui en veut au monde entier...

- En gros, sans le côté meurtrier. »

Heero sourit, il manquerait plus que ça, que Liam et Axelle se mettent à tuer tout ce qui bouge, sous le coup d'une colère incontrôlable. Au moins, Duo ne leur avait pas légué cette dernière facette.

Les deux petits monstres ne mirent pas longtemps à redescendre et s'attablèrent. Liam entassa une pile de pan cakes dans son assiette et prit un verre de chocolat chaud. Axelle regardait son frère, elle avait juste croqué un morceau de crêpes et un air de dégoût se peignait sur son visage.

« Axelle, ça ne va pas ? Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? »

Sans regarder Quatre qui se proposait gentiment de lui faire autre chose, elle se tourna vers son frère.

« C'est pas bon, je veux comme papa les fait. »

Liam sourit et attrapa la poêle et quelques Pan cakes. Il du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour bien voir ce qu'il faisait, les refit cuire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien roussis et les reposa devant la jeune fille.

« Madame est servie !

- Merci. »

Les pilotes les regardaient incrédules.

« Papa les rate tellement souvent qu'on s'y est faits. Axelle ne les mange que comme ça.

- Dix ans et il n'a toujours pas appris à cuisiner, c'est pas vrai !

- Papa cuisine très bien !

- Ax a raison, c'est juste qu'il a du mal avec les temps de cuisson. »

Le ton d'Axelle avait monté et Quatre ressentit un autre pic de colère. Duo n'était pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait plaisanter et il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Wufeï qui exprimait son affection de façon très sèche et surtout sarcastique.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Quatre et Wufeï furent obligés de raconter toutes les bêtises qu'avait bien pu faire Duo durant la guerre. Trowa et Heero restèrent silencieux assis au soleil, Axelle regardant avec envie le PC portable du Japonais. Il finit par lui montrer le programme qu'il mettait au point. Lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il travaillait sur un projet pour une société d'informatique. Chose au combien étonnante, elle avait réussi à comprendre presque tout ce que Heero racontait. Il y aurait au moins un sujet d'entente avec la jeune fille.

Ils apprirent un peu à se connaître. Et le dîner fut beaucoup plus agité. Liam passait son temps à faire enrager Wufeï, qui n'ayant pas de katana sous la main le poursuivit avec un coussin. Heero et Quatre se regardèrent désespérés, si Liam était comme Duo, ils n'arriveraient jamais à l'envoyer au lit. Pourtant à 9 heures…

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on a cours demain.

- Cours ? Mais c'est les vacances d'été !

- C'est vrai, tonton Wuffy, mais on a un programme établi sur toute la durée des vacances. Demain, j'ai cours d'anglais et d'italien, ensuite économie et droit. Axelle a anglais et italien avec moi, puis… Ah, beurk ! Sociologie et relations internationales. Hier c'était dimanche, on avait pas cours.

- Vous vous moquez de nous ?

- Non.

- Mais comment pouvez vous tenir ce rythme ? Vous n'avez pas de vie c'est pas possible ! Vous êtes des gosses, vous devriez jouer dehors et pas étudier toute la journée.

- Mais on va dehors : footing le matin, piscine, tennis… Ça dépend de notre humeur.

- Tout ça vous est imposé ?

- Oui et non, puisqu'on aime ça. Et puis, on s'ennuie sinon.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de loisirs, des amis avec qui sortir ? La vie c'est pas uniquement l'école et le sport.

- Si, bien sûr, on va au cinéma, à la plage... Sinon, Axelle passe son temps sur son ordinateur chéri et moi dans le dojo ou le garage à remettre en état les motos de papa avec lui. »

Les pilotes les regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Même Heero trouvait cela inconcevable.

« Duo est devenu fou. Lui qui a rêvé d'une enfance normale est en train de vous voler la vôtre.

- Comment ça, il a rêvé d'un enfance normale ?

- Nous ne savons pas exactement, mais il était orphelin et a du se débrouiller seul sur L2…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse faire ça ! Venant de lui c'est impardonnable ! Je ne comprends pas ! C'est vraiment un shazi en fin de compte !

- Mais c'est pas grave, on est très bien comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une vie ! Comment peut-il… Il veut faire de vous des êtres parfaits ?

- Non, juste plus autonomes que la plupart des gens, nous n'avons besoin de personne. Nous… nous sommes… différents des autres, c'est tout.

- Il est hors de question que cela dure comme ça. On ne peut pas changer ses enfants en bons petits… en bons petits soldats obéissants. »

Wufeï commençait à devenir rouge de colère, un état que Duo adorait provoquer par quelques pitreries. Son emportement était compréhensible. S'ils ne savaient rien de son passé, ils savaient que Duo en avait beaucoup souffert et il semblait reproduire d'une autre manière ce qui lui était arrivé : avoir grandi trop tôt.

« Ça suffit ! »

Axelle s'était levé d'un bond, les traits déformés par la colère. Liam se rua vers elle.

« Calme-toi, Ax !

- Non ! J'en ai marre, depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils ne font que le critiquer ! Il n'est pas mort, ils n'ont pas à prendre notre vie en main et à détruire tout ce qu'il a construit, à déformer ses intentions alors qu'il nous a toujours aimé et qu'il nous aime encore !

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas là pour ça ! Ils sont là pour nous aider à le retrouver.

- Nan ! Pour eux, il est déjà mort ! De toute manière cela ne leur fait pas grand chose. Il le prenne pour un imbécile, incapable de s'occuper de nous. Pourtant il a réussit sa vie aussi bien que vous sinon mieux ! »

Elle avait attrapé un vase et s'apprêtait à la fracasser sur le mur.

« Non ! Axelle c'est l'un des préférés de papa ! »

Elle le reposa aussitôt et jeta des regards remplis de haine, cherchant quel serait l'objet qui exploserait sous sa fureur.

« Quand je pense qu'il nous a élevé en nous disant combien ils étaient formidables, combien il aimerait qu'on les rencontre ! On les aime alors qu'on ne l'ai a jamais vu ! On les aime parce que papa les considère comme sa famille dont nous aussi nous faisons partie ! On les aime parce qu'il l'aime !

- Axelle je t'en prie calme-toi. Je te jure qu'ils ne le pensent pas. Comment veux-tu qu'ils sachent les changements qu'il y a eu chez papa ? Pour eux, c'est toujours un gosse de 17 ans. »

Axelle avait attrapé un cadre photo et menaçait de lui faire rencontrer un mur. Liam essayait de l'en empêcher, par des gestes très maladroits. Il finit par l'entourer de ses bras. Ils se débattaient lamentablement, comme des enfants.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Papa fait tout ça pour nous, il veut qu'elle soit fière de nous. Moi aussi je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

- Elle l'est ! C'est sûr ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement !

- Tout ça, c'est pour elle qu'on doit le faire et aussi parce que c'est notre manière de vivre, celle que papa nous a fait, celle dans laquelle on se sent bien… À l'abri. »

Le cadre photo que Liam essayait à tout prix de lui retirer des mains tomba à terre sans se briser. Les pilotes étaient abasourdis à la fois par ses paroles mais aussi par sa colère. Ses yeux s'étaient enflammés, le bleu était devenu marine. Habillée de noir, le regard haineux, elle ressemblait tellement à Duo qu'ils en frémirent. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé le voir comme ça. Liam força Axelle à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses yeux brûlant de larmes.

Personne n'osait dire un mot. Finalement, ils avaient aussi hérité de ce côté si noir, si effrayant. Heero se leva et ramassa le cadre. C'était une photo de Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï, lors du mariage de ce dernier. Les paroles des deux enfants résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Malgré leur allure enfantine, il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient mûrs, à quel point ils avaient raison tous les deux. Si Duo faisait tout cela pour eux, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison et non pour gâcher leur enfance.

Il se leva et partit rejoindre Liam et Axelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait y aller, comme s'il était déjà proche d'eux. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il vit Liam tenant le corps de sa sœur secoué de tremblements. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappelait lorsque Duo venait dormir avec lui, lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou lorsque les morts avaient tendance à trop s'accumuler dans son esprit. Duo avait toujours eu du mal à gérer le fait de tuer des gens et cela lui pourrissait la vie. Il s'approcha et fit signe à Liam de sortir. Il prit Axelle dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Il devait la réconforter, il le savait, c'était naturel.

« Duo est l'homme le plus formidable que je connaisse. Je te promets que l'on fera tout pour le retrouver. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et tous deux pleurèrent. Heero n'avait pas seulement dit ça pour elle, il tentait de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il pouvait encore espérer.

-/-

Au bout de deux semaines, Wufeï et Quatre durent rentrer chez eux pour voir leur famille. Trowa quant à lui avait du rentrer à la base en raison de ses responsabilités. À la fin de la guerre, il avait été placé sous le commandement de Lady Une qui avait rejoint le camp des pacifistes. Il y a deux ans maintenant, elle avait démissionné pour vivre avec Zechs au royaume de Sank et Trowa était devenu colonel. La relation entre Lady Une et Zechs avait beaucoup surpris, mais ils semblaient heureux et à eux deux, ils arrivaient à gouverner le royaume sans qu'il y ait trop de pression sur son roi.

Heero avait donc du rester seul pour s'occuper de Liam et d'Axelle. Il apprenait à vivre selon leur rythme, leurs cours… Duo avait fait en sorte, selon les désirs de ses enfants, que leurs journées soient bien remplies, mais le dimanche et toutes les soirées étaient destinées à être passées en famille. Duo était un père présent, attentionné et patient. Il avait su donner ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour eux. Malgré ce qu'avaient pu penser les pilotes tous ces cours, toutes ces obligations leur étaient indispensables pour qu'ils puissent s'épanouir et qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas. Duo les avait soutenu dans tous les moments important de leur vie, ils étaient continuellement entourés d'amour et de compréhension alors qu'ils devaient se sentir si différents des autres enfants.

Heero apprenait chaque jour à mieux les connaître, à voir l'étendue de leurs dons. Ils étaient un reflet de Duo. L'Américain leur avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et Heero avait du retourner dans son passé et reprendre ses habitudes de soldat pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas tourner en bourrique.

Comme Duo, Liam, grâce à cette merveille qu'est Internet, était un as en explosifs et pour la première fois de sa vie Heero avait eu des envies de meurtre envers un ordinateur. Comment pouvait-on laisser de telles informations à des enfants ! Comment Duo avait pu laisser faire ça ! Heero soupçonnait que le natté ait même aidé Liam à développer ce don. Quel baka ! Heureusement il ne s'en servait pas, s'était juste par jeu qu'il faisait exploser des bombes de peinture ou fabriquait des minespleines degélatine.

Axelle, quant à elle, semblait être un pickpocket de génie, surtout pour voler la clé du placard des pots de Nutella. Un système de sécurité à faire pâlir d'envie le Pentagone avait été mis en place autour d'une unique porte de placard. Porte que l'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'avec la clé laissée par Duo à Harris. Liam et Axelle n'avaient jamais pu crocheter la serrure alors qu'aucune porte ne leur résistait. Et Heero avait compris ce que Duo avait voulu dire en disant que cette clé lui serait indispensable. C'était en effet, un très bon moyen de chantage et de persuasion…

Ils ressemblaient à leur père, mais aussi aux autres pilotes. Cela se ressentait dans leur éducation. Axelle était aussi douée que Heero en informatique et restait impassible en toute situation. Liam se révélait être très diplomate et animé d'un sens moral irréprochable. Avec des Gundams entre les mains, ils se révéleraient être sûrement plus dangereux que les cinq pilotes réunis et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Heureusement, ce n'était que des gosses. Ils étaient absolument adorables et avaient parfois des réactions en phase avec leur âge. Ils pouvaient être complètement puérils et, il faut le dire, chiants. Liam ne voulait plus aller se coucher sans son câlin et Axelle refusait de manger tout ce qui n'était pas brûlé. Et puis, comme beaucoup de jumeaux, ils s'entendaient à merveille et se comprenaient d'un clin d'œil, les rendant encore plus durs à cerner.

Le Japonais avait de plus en plus d'affection pour eux. Ils lui rappelaient tant son unique amour. Malgré des jours de recherches, il ne parvenait à obtenir le moindre indice. Il était de plus en plus abattu et désespéré. Après tout, Duo n'était pas un surhomme, il était solide, mais pas immortel. Son attitude se répercutait sur les enfants, alors qu'il faisait tout pour cacher ses larmes et sa douleur. Au fil des jours, au fil des nuits, Liam et Axelle se réfugiaient de plus en plus souvent dans la chambre de leur père, dont l'entrée était toujours interdite à Heero. Au lever du soleil, le Japonais frappait doucement à la porte, puis descendait préparer des pan cakes trop cuits. Il ne faisait pas attention aux yeux rougis par les larmes des deux gosses tout comme ils ne faisaient pas attention aux orbes cobalts voilées par la lassitude.

Leurs vies s'arrêtaient désormais à une simple chose : retrouver Duo.

-/-

Cela faisait un mois que Heero était seul avec Liam et Axelle. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée et Heero devait aller les chercher au lycée San Giacomo. Cela avait été à la limite de l'enfer pour les lever et partir à l'heure. Liam et Axelle considéraient le lycée comme une perte de temps, puisqu'ils étaient bien au-dessus du niveau de leurs amis. Bref, ils s'ennuyaient de pied ferme, mais Duo les y avait inscrit pour qu'ils puissent côtoyer des gens, mentalement de leur âge, enfin à peu près et avoir ainsi une vie qui semblait normale. Heero respectait sa décision et avait donc du les contraindre par la force et utiliser l'arme suprême : le pot de Nutella. Il leur avait promis qu'ils seraient privés jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire s'ils ne se préparaient pas en vitesse. Cela avait marché à merveille. Parfois, il bénissait Duo d'être aussi sadique et surtout d'avoir pensé à lui donner la clé du placard aux merveilles.

Heero se gara devant le lycée. C'était un établissement public en plein centre ville. Un établissement banal, dans lequel les enfants faisaient leur deuxième rentrée. Ils devraient passer cette année un certificat d'étude comparable au baccalauréat. Examen qu'ils auraient haut la main, sachant qu'ils avaient fini l'année précédente avec 19,94 et 19,96 de moyenne générale. Une altercation entre la prof d'informatique et Axelle et le bavardage intempestif de Liam en cours de sport avaient eu raison d'une note parfaite.

Heero était soulagé que les cours reprennent, cela lui laissait des journées entières pour suivre les quelques indices qu'il avait réussi à glaner. De plus, quelques passagers avaient été retrouvés sur des îles près du lieu de l'accident. Il passait donc son temps au téléphone avec les autorités malaises pour avoir des témoignages de l'accident, savoir si quelqu'un avait vu Duo en vie après l'explosion. Il voulait aussi obtenir les photos des séances d'autopsie, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ne voulant pas que les enfants espèrent trop, il ne leur parlait pas trop de ses recherches, il ne fallait pas qu'ils espèrent trop. Mais ils l'avaient vite découvert puisqu'ils faisaient les mêmes recherches. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Heero avait eu des envies meurtrières envers le PC avec lequel Axelle avait piraté le service de police de Malaisie. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mis autant en colère. Il avait suffisamment souffert d'avoir grandi trop vite, de n'avoir jamais su ce qu'était qu'être enfant et de vivre dans l'insouciance.

Duo avait su maintenir cet équilibre entre leur âge et leur potentiel. Heero ne voulait pas que sa disparition représente ce que la guerre avait été pour lui. Il voulait qu'ils vivent aussi paisiblement qu'avant, il voulait les protéger du monde extérieur aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Lorsque Duo rentrerait, rien n'aurait changé et si il ne revenait pas, il ferait en sorte de rester auprès d'eux pour toujours. Pour cela Heero avait utilisé sa seule arme. Il les avait privé de Nutella tant qu'ils feraient des recherches de leur côté et pirateraient son PC portable. Ils avaient fini par arrêter leurs recherches, mais Heero savait que c'était plus par respect pour lui que pour la crème au chocolat que Liam et surtout Axelle s'étaient improvisés « anges ».

Bizarrement, Liam et Axelle ne l'appelaient pas tonton comme Quatre, Trowa ou Wufeï. Il était juste Heero. Cela l'avait peiné au début, comme s'il avait eu moins d'importance, comme si Duo l'avait mis de côté. Par la suite il avait aussi remarqué, qu'hormis 2 ou 3 photos de groupe, il n'y avait aucune photo de lui dans la maison, ni rien ne pouvant rappeler sa présence. Pourtant une relation spéciale s'était construite entre lui et les enfants, surtout avec Axelle. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement, n'ayant pas besoin de traduire leurs silences, ces sourires feints. Leurs masques n'étaient déchiffrables que par eux seuls et c'était bien ainsi. Il était désormais plus proche d'eux, que ne l'étaient leurs oncles ou M. Harris.

Heero les vit sortir du lycée, parmi une foule d'élèves. Il sortit de la voiture et marcha à leur rencontre. Le soleil brillait en cette fin d'après-midi et les gens s'écartaient sur le passage de cet homme d'1m80, brun, au corps finement musclé, au visage si beau. Les jeunes filles se retournaient sur son passage. Une amie d'Axelle lui donna un coup de coude, l'air de dire qu'elle avait bien de la chance entre lui et son père. Il adressa un sourire aux enfants, depuis quelque temps il n'avait plus à se forcer. Il était heureux rien qu'à les voir. Ils lui rendirent son sourire, chose qu'ils faisaient de plus en plus rarement au fil des jours.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, ressentant une légère gêne. Un sentiment depuis longtemps oublié jaillit soudain dans son esprit : une impression d'être observé, une impression de danger. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un éclat de lumière sur le toit d'un immeuble, à 250 mètres environ. Affolé, il se tourna vers Liam et Axelle, avant de courir vers eux.

« Couchez-vous ! »

Axelle poussa Liam à terre, avant que les premiers impacts ne ricochent en soulevant des nuages de poussière. Heero se précipita vers eux et les entraîna derrière une jardinière. Assis contre le béton, les balles continuaient de siffler autour d'eux, provoquant la panique parmi les élèves. Malgré les tirs, personne ne semblait avoir été blessé, beaucoup s'étaient caché, à plat ventre, les mains sur la tête, complètement terrorisés. Les jumeaux gardaient leur sang froid, malgré la panique qui se lisait dans leur regard. Ils se pressaient contre Heero, cherchant sa protection. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements qui agitaient leurs corps et un sentiment de colère envers le tireur montait en lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se mettre à le haïr de tout son être.

Heero se risqua à passer sa tête pas dessus la jardinière, un autre éclat de lumière brilla, le tireur était toujours là. Le Japonais regarda autour de lui, il devait sortir de là sans être repéré pour pouvoir le prendre à revers. Mais au moment, où il allait tenter une sortie, une balle siffla près de lui… trop près de lui. Il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête et tomba en arrière. Lorsqu'il percuta le sol, il entendit Liam et Axelle hurler. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que tout ne soit sombre fut les yeux des deux enfants remplis de larmes.

* * *

1En gros, ça veut dire petits merdeux. Un truc dans le genre.

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre 3. Alors ? J'ai tué Duo, Heero ça va pas tarder... Ouh, je sens que des menaces de mort vont arriver sur ma messagerie. _

_G-boys : C'est bien fait pour toi, t'as qu'à pas nous torturer. _

_Choupette : (Se cache sous les couvertures dans son lit). M'en fout, les lecteurs ne me trouverons jamais dans ma super cachette ! _

_G-Boys : Mais nous si. A l'attaque !_

_Choupette : Dois-je trembler ou me réjouir que 5 G-Boys sautent sur mon lit. _

_Désolé pour ce délire, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous êtes d'attaque pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à envoyer une review ou deux, ou même trois. Bisous. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-boys pas à moi, les mioches si.

**Avertissements :** Rien de particulier.

**Couples :** 4 x H, W x S, Heero x personne, Trowa x personne, Claire x Thomas.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de dire grand chose. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_Joyeux noël à tous. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Heero regardait le plafond où dansaient la lumière de la lune et l'ombre des arbres, agités par le vent. Sa blessure l'empêchait de dormir, même si elle était sans gravité. La balle lui avait juste effleuré le front, laissant un sillon rouge le long de sa tempe. Ça l'avait un peu sonné sur le coup, mais il avait vite repris connaissance au grand soulagement des enfants qui n'auraient pas supporté de perdre encore un être cher. Il les revoyait pleurant au dessus de lui, criant son nom pour qu'il se réveille. Ils l'avaient ensuite serré dans leur petits bras, en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais les abandonner. Chose qu'il désirait tout autant qu'eux. Il avait mal rien que de penser que lorsqu'il retrouverait Duo, il devrait s'en aller et les laisser. Il ne préférait pas y penser et pour le moment il était très concentré sur sa tête en forme d'ampoule à cause des bandes qui l'entouraient.

Par ailleurs, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avoir engagé un professionnel pour abattre Liam et Axelle ? Personne d'autre n'avait été touché, ce qui signifiait que c'était un tireur expérimenté, surtout à la distance à laquelle il avait tiré. De plus, il avait été voir sur le toit de l'immeuble, il n'y avait aucunes traces et personne n'avait vu monter quelqu'un. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un immeuble d'habitation, avec beaucoup de passage, mais rien. Heero ne connaissait que deux personnes en dehors de lui, capables de faire ça : Duo et Trowa. Et il était impossible que ce soit eux. Duo était techniquement mort et parfaitement incapable de tirer sur son propre sang et Trowa était actuellement en Russie et puis il faisait partie de la "famille".

Le tireur avait donc du suivre un entraînement très spécial aux vues de ses prouesses, il s'agissait sûrement d'un militaire. Qui pouvait vouloir la mort de ces deux enfants qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne ? Duo avait d'abord eu un accident, et maintenant ça… mais pourquoi ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec leur passé de pilote de Gundam ou avec la vie actuelle de l'Américain ? La L.A Corporation peut-être… Harris lui avait clairement dit que l'entreprise n'avait aucun ennemi et que Duo mort, elle ne revenait qu'aux quatre pilotes. Il avait déjà fouillé cette piste sans rien trouver. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Duo n'avait apparemment aucun ennemi et l'enquête sur l'explosion du bateau indiquait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Heero n'était pas dupe, une explosion était extrêmement facile à créer, mais quand même…

Le seul lien qu'il pouvait rester entre la famille Maxwell et les tueurs était la mère des enfants. Une femme que Duo, vu l'âge des enfants, avait du connaître pendant la guerre. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui : une conquête d'un soir rencontrée dans un bar, une boîte de nuit, une femme appartenant aux Sweepers ou aux preventers… Cette hypothèse semblait donc être à écarter. Heero se prit la tête entre ses mains, il n'avait aucun mobile, ni aucun suspect.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on entrebâille le sortit de ses pensées. Liam se glissa dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Heero devina la silhouette d'Axelle dans le couloir, mais ne bougea pas.

« Heero ? Tu dors ?

- Non.

- Je… Enfin… Axelle et moi… On n'arrive pas à dormir… Vu que ton lit est trop petit, tu… ne voudrais pas venir dormir avec nous ? On sera sages comme des images, c'est promis. »

Liam, tout penaud, se triturait les mains et regardait par terre en attendant la réponse. Heero passa une main dans les cheveux blonds avant de se lever et de se laisser entraîner vers la chambre de Duo, encadré par les deux gosses. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que c'était d'avoir peur, autrefois il n'y avait personne à ses côtés pour la faire disparaître, jusqu'à ce que Duo entre dans sa vie. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il hésita avant d'entrer, mais se laissa guider. Dans la pénombre, il ne vit que les contours des meubles et celui d'un lit immense. Tous trois se glissèrent entre les draps et les jumeaux se blottirent tout contre lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'endorment, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

Décidément, ils étaient une énigme à eux seuls. Ils avaient besoin d'affection et de protection, mais pouvaient se montrer si froids, si mystérieux. Tellement mûrs, tellement enfants. Heero savait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. À vrai dire, il pensait que Liam et Axelle savaient pourquoi Duo avait disparu et pourquoi on essayait de les tuer. S'ils avaient eu peur aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas été surpris. Quelqu'un en état de choc aurait demandé « Qui ? » ou « Pourquoi moi ? », mais ils s'étaient contentés de rester silencieux. C'était comme s'ils gardaient un terrible secret et n'avaient personne à qui se confier, en qui croire. Heero espérait qu'ils lui parleraient, le fait qu'ils l'autorisent à entrer dans la chambre de leur père signifiait déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Heero enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur de Duo. Cette fragrance fruitée et fraîche lui avait tant manqué. Il se rappelait les planques, leur chambre qui sentait son shampooing, qui imprégnait jusqu'à son débardeur vert. Il se laissa porter par ses souvenirs, comme s'il était à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux sur la vision d'un ange aux cheveux dénoués. Pour une fois, il s'endormirait le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille.

-/-

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, les enfants étaient déjà levés et une bonne odeur de café embaumait la maison. Le soleil filtrait au travers des rideaux et se déversa dans la chambre quand il tira sur les tentures d'un bleu sombre. La fenêtre donnait sur une terrasse recouverte de fleurs et de plantes. Il y avait une table et trois chaises. Heero se dit qu'il devait être agréable de manger là le soir, alors que le soleil se couchait derrière la maison. Il n'y avait que la forêt à perte de vue. C'était bien plus agréable que chez lui où il pleuvait deux jours sur trois.

Son regard erra sur la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un jaune pâle, sur lesquels contrastait une frise bleue marine. Tout était simple : le lit, une commode, une penderie, deux tables de chevet. Des photos, encore des photos, recouvraient la commode : les pilotes et leurs Gundams, les pilotes devant le palais de Réléna avec elle, son frère et Lady Une, encore une où ils étaient à l'hôpital autour du lit de Wufeï qui avait été gravement blessé lors de leur dernière bataille. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier faisait la grimace et menaçait Duo qui lui faisait un gros câlin. Liam et Axelle lorsqu'ils étaient bébés, dans les bras de Duo. Mais sur presque toutes ces photos, il y avait quelque chose de différent : Heero était présent, ce qui le soulagea au-delà des mots.

Il soupira, laissant sa main glisser sur le bois sombre de la commode, remarquant le travail magnifique, exécuté sur cet objet. C'était comme si on lui avait mis un ordinateur sous le nez, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Duo, qui lui avait fait. Il chercha une quelconque marque de fabrique jusqu'à remarquer deux petites ailes, gravées dans le bois. Il sursauta, regardant le meuble plus en détail. Quel idiot ! Les deux ailes représentaient le Wing. Il avait fait ce meuble, il n'avait pas reconnu son propre travail. Il fit le tour de la pièce, à moitié abasourdi, tous les meubles sortaient de son atelier. Il se rappelait maintenant, c'était les premiers qu'il avait vendu. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il tomba à genoux sur la moquette. Cela représentait tellement à ses yeux.

Duo ne l'avait pas oublié, il ne l'avait jamais effacé de sa mémoire. Au contraire, il l'avait observé tout comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Une larme coula le long de ses joues. Toute sa peur, celle de n'avoir été qu'une connaissance parmi tant d'autres, s'envola d'un seul coup. Duo ne l'avait pas fui, Duo avait du partir et les abandonner. Il avait été contraint, mais pourquoi ? Heero pleurait de tout son saoul si heureux de savoir enfin que Duo avait pensé à lui chaque jour depuis 10 ans.

Il se raccrocha au lit pour se relever, encore tremblant, et son regard se porta sur la table de chevet. Une nouvelle photo fit bondir son cœur de joie. Duo se tenait derrière lui, les bras passés autour de ses épaules, il y avait tant de gaieté dans les améthystes. Heero se rappelait quand avait été prise cette photo. Duo et Quatre l'avaient pris par surprise alors qu'ils déjeunaient chez Réléna un peu avant que sa maladie ne soit diagnostiquée. Lorsqu'il avait senti son corps contre le sien, il s'était instantanément figé, lui donnant une tête de parfait imbécile.

Seule cette photo et un livre de Ryû Murakami1 se trouvaient sur la table de chevet, mais Heero remarqua, grâce à la poussière, qu'il manquait deux cadres. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Décidément, il finirait par les étriper ces mioches avec toutes leurs petites cachotteries !

« Heero !

- J'arrive ! »

Heero alla dans la salle de bain, adjacente à la chambre. Il se regarda dans la glace, ses yeux étaient rouge, sa peau trop pâle. Il n'avait pas du bouger de la nuit car ses cheveux étaient aplatis d'un côté et lui faisait une crête sur le dessus du crâne. En gros, il avait une tête de déterré. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis de l'eau sur le visage. Il retint en juron en se cognant au placard, lorsqu'il releva la tête. La glace s'ouvrit, lentement. Heero s'apprêtait à la refermer lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il ouvrit le placard complètement et resta figé quelques secondes.

Il y avait des dizaines de flacons de médicaments, du Prozac, des calmants, tout ce qui pouvait aider à dormir, éviter les cauchemars. Heero avait rarement vu autant de médicaments pour une seule personne. La guerre avait du laisser de profondes traces dans le cœur de Duo, à moins que ça ne soit ses ennuis actuels. Encore une pièce de plus à ajouter au puzzle de la vie de l'Américain. Heero commençait à se dire qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas découvrir tous les secrets qui l'entouraient, qu'il était peut-être mort et qu'il fallait le laisser reposer en paix, qu'il s'était assez battu. Il referma la porte en silence, encore un peu plus triste pour son ami, et descendit à la cuisine.

Comme chaque matin, le déjeuner se passait en silence, Liam dévorait son 9è pan cakes, Axelle en grignotait un 2è, Heero buvait son café. Le jeune garçon fredonnait une chanson enjouée, essayant constamment de redonner le moral à tout le monde. Axelle dodelinait de la tête prête à se rendormir le nez dans l'assiette.

« Ax ?

- Hum.

- On a même pas présenté nos condoléances à Mme. Morgan.

- C'est vrai, mais elle ne l'a pas fait pour papa non plus.

- C'est pas pareil. Papa, on a pas retrouvé son… Enfin, il est encore vivant. »

Liam avait failli le dire. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps, c'était bien la dernière chose qui les faisait encore espérer. La mort de Duo devenait de plus en plus réelle, de plus en plus palpable et même Liam en prenait désormais conscience. Axelle regardait son frère et Heero n'avait jamais vu tant de haine sur ses traits. Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que leur père était mort ? La cuillère qu'elle tenait dans la main se pliait en deux au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de se clamer. Heero la regardait sans un mot.

Pendant la guerre, il avait pu voir ce que le natté appelait le Shinigami. Heero voyait en Liam et Axelle les deux facettes de Duo. Axelle sans avoir des envies de meurtre, ni des crises de folie furieuse avait un instinct presque animal et tant qu'elle croirait que son père était en vie, Heero chercherait encore et encore. Liam n'osait plus lever les yeux vers sa sœur tant il avait honte. Mais il fallait bien s'attendre au pire, la vie n'était pas un joli conte de fée. Heero se racla la gorge et détourna la conversation.

« Qui est M. Morgan ?

- Papa avait un garde du corps, mais c'était surtout une présence, un ami pour ne pas se sentir seul lorsqu'il était en déplacement. À part M. Harris et nous, papa avait très peu d'amis. Je pense même qu'il n'en avait aucun.

- De quoi est-il mort ?

- Noyé, je pense, son corps a été rapatrié peu après l'accident par l'armée.

- Par l'armée ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûre qu'il était en Malaisie !

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Son nom ne figure pas sur la liste des passagers du bâteau. »

Devant les yeux incrédules des jumeaux, Heero s'en alla dans le salon et alluma son ordinateur. Les enfants le suivirent, Liam avait encore un Pan Cakes entre les dents et du sirop d'érable coulait sur son menton, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Heero pianota sur son ordinateur jusqu'à trouver la liste des passagers. Il la relu plusieurs fois.

« Non, pas de Morgan. Le seul nom qui n'ait pas de consonance asiatique, c'est Hanson.

- Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas sur le bateau lorsque celui-ci a quitté le port de Georgetown.

- Hn.

- Alors, il est peut-être encore en vie ! Et ça voudrait dire que papa…

- Liam, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, papa, lui, il était sur le bateau. De plus, le corps de Morgan a été rapatrié juste quelques jours après l'accident. C'est M. Harris qui nous a dit que les forces armées s'en étaient chargées elles-mêmes.

- C'est vrai.

- Attendez deux secondes. »

Heero se concentra et lança une recherche via les journaux locaux de Georgetown. Beaucoup ne relataient que l'accident, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce qu'il voulait.

« _Un homme retrouvé assassiné dans une ruelle près du port. Il aurait été retrouvé par deux pêcheurs avec cinq balles tirées à bout portant en pleine poitrine._ »

Heero continua de lire l'article. Les enfants qui ne voyaient pas bien l'écran attendaient sagement qu'il se décide à leur parler.

« Il s'agit bien de M. Morgan. Il a été assassiné et quelqu'un à du prendre sa place sur le bateau.

- Mais pourquoi ? Faire exploser le bateau ne suffisait pas ? »

Heero tiqua à cette phrase.

« Faire exploser le bateau ? Comment ça ? Axelle, tu es en train de me dire que c'était prémédité.

- Euh…

- Ax a raison sinon pourquoi Morgan aurait été assassiné ? »

Heero les regarda soupçonneux. Jusqu'à présent, l'explosion du bateau n'avait été qu'un accident et Duo avait péri noyé. Aujourd'hui, on essayait de tuer les enfants, ceux-ci n'en étaient pas surpris et en plus ils savaient déjà que Duo avait été la cible d'un assassin. Heero commença à s'énerver, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un imbécile non plus !

« Ok, maintenant vous allez tout m'expliquer !

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi ce bateau a explosé et pourquoi on vous a tiré dessus.

- Mais non ! Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? On est pas devins.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si sûrs qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat ?

- Parce que… Ben...

- Parce que Papa ne serait pas assez con pour mourir dans un accident à la con ! »

Heero se retourna vers Liam, ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Les poings serrés, il était debout, droit comme un I. Il tremblait de tout son corps et Heero s'en voulu d'avoir cherché à les forcer à dire ce qu'ils savaient. Il prit Liam dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Après tout, ils ne savaient peut-être rien. Il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions lui-même et ce avant même l'attentat de l'école. Pourtant, il voulait savoir, il devait savoir. Quelque chose d'autre le gênait. Que venait faire l'armée là-dedans ? Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche le téléphone sonna et il alla répondre.

« Allô.

_- M. Yuy, c'est Adrian Harris, j'appelais pour savoir si tout allait bien, après ce qui s'est passé hier. Comment vont les enfants ? _

- Ça va… Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. J'ai peut-être une piste pour Duo et je dois aller en Malaisie, je dois mettre la main sur le dossier concernant l'autopsie des corps qui ont été retrouvés.

_- Mais pourquoi ? _

- Une intuition.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire d'ici. _

- Je n'arrive pas à pirater l'ordinateur du commissariat de Georgetown et… Axelle non plus. »

Le Japonais jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille qui fit semblant de ne rien voir, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait fouillé son ordinateur, pour pirater le système et obtenir des informations.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez venir chercher les enfants et les emmener chez Quatre, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème.

_- Oui, bien sûr. Quand dois-je venir ?_

- Maintenant.

_- Bien. À tout de suite._ »

Heero raccrocha et ordonna aux enfants d'aller faire leurs bagages. Il ne voulait pas les laisser sans surveillance et Harris ne se révélerait pas être un bon garde du corps. Il voulait aller voir sur place et se renseigner sur Hanson qui avait sûrement pris la place de M. Morgan sur le bateau et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Liam et Axelle quoiqu'ils sachent ne lui diraient pas et il ne servait à rien de les questionner. Il allait rejoindre Trowa et tous deux iraient en Malaisie enquêter. Il espérait seulement que son ami puisse l'aider.

Lorsque Harris arriva, les enfants lui firent un monstrueux câlin avant de monter dans la voiture. Ils lui firent des signes jusqu'à ce que le véhicule disparaisse. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en Malaisie, mais il reviendrait… ne serait-ce que pour eux.

* * *

1 _Les bébés de la consigne automatique._ C'est très glauque et pessimiste à souhait, mais c'est un très beau livre, prenant. Si vous avez l'occasion, foncez ! Si vous habitez en Charente-Maritime ou dans les Bouches du Rhône, je peux aussi vous le prêter… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Choupette**  
**

**Titre : **Pour toujours. **  
**

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi, les mioches si.

**Couples :** 4 x H, Zechs x Lady Une, Trowa x Personne, Heero x Personne.

**Avertissements :**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Heero passa la porte du hangar, les mains dans les poches de son blouson polaire. La Russie, même à la fin de l'été, ce n'était pas le top en matière de destination touristique. Il avait réussi à entrer dans cette base aussi facilement que Liam et Axelle dévorent un pot de Nutella. Un sentiment de sérénité, mêlé à de l'exaltation le gagna, lorsque l'odeur de la poudre, du cambouis et du métal lui parvint. Cela lui manquait tant cette sensation. Il pensa au Wing aujourd'hui en morceaux. S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais autodétruit une seconde fois. Cela lui aurait évité ces regrets et une semaine d'hôpital. Duo l'avait tellement cogné à cause de ça, qu'il avait fini au service des urgences. Ce baka lui avait fait la tête pendant deux semaines après ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les soldats travaillaient sur de nouveaux modèles de MS, destinés à des chantiers de construction. Il se souvint que pendant la guerre, travailler sur le Wing était un réel plaisir. Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser à Oz, aux morts qu'il laissait derrière lui à chaque attaque. Lorsque la guerre prit fin, les autorités demandèrent que l'on détruise les Gundams. Heero avait donc remplacé son passe-temps de mécano, par son travail d'ébéniste. Il ne se contentait plus de réparer, maintenant il créait. Il aimait sentir la douceur du bois sous ses doigts, voir un simple morceau de bois à l'état brut transformé en œuvre. L'odeur de la sciure avait remplacé celle de l'acier.

Il fit quelques pas sans que les soldats, penchés sur leurs machines ne prennent conscience de sa présence. La guerre était finie sur Terre et personne n'était plus sur ses gardes, malgré les guerres civiles. Heero sourit devant cette bande d'incapables. Quand on pense qu'ils étaient sous les ordres de Trowa. C'était lamentable !

« Ne bougez plus ! Levez les mains ! »

Heero s'exécuta tranquillement, en pensant que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il se retourna, faisant face à un jeunot d'à peine vingt ans. Il aurait pu désarmer ce bleu qui se permettait de lui donner des ordres alors que le Japonais s'était infiltré dans la base depuis 20 minutes. Il regardait le troufion qui appelait ses supérieurs. À l'entendre, il avait pris un intrus. Oh, quelle prouesse ! Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre ! Bientôt un gradé apparut, la trentaine, typé européen, bruns, les yeux gris. Il avait un visage calme, semblait sûr de lui. Heero su tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres soldats, qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

- Heero Yuy. Je suis venu voir le colonel Trowa Barton. »

Le visage de son vis-à-vis se durcit. Il paraissait méfiant et franchement pas satisfait de cette réponse. Heero pensa qu'il aurait eu la même réaction, si un inconnu lui disait cela. L'homme voulait protéger Trowa et était sûrement un ami de celui-ci. Il semblait considérer Heero comme un ennemi potentiel que l'on se doit d'écraser.

« But de votre visite.

- Demande d'aide à un ami.

- D'accord. Je suppose que la reine mère, va bientôt se joindre à nous.

- …

- Pourquoi vous laisserais-je voir le colonel ?

- Pour la simple raison que si je l'avais vraiment voulu, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'être accompagné pour le voir.

- Vous…

- Caporal Quentin.

- Mon colonel !

- Laissez tomber, c'est un ami. »

Trowa était apparu dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Heero le détailla. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage fatigué. De plus, son bras avait été mis en écharpe et un joli bleu ornait son œil droit. Les soldats qui entouraient le Japonais baissèrent leurs fusils et laissèrent un passage pour leur colonel. D'un geste de la main, il leur ordonna de partir, seul le caporal resta à ses côtés. Trowa esquissa un sourire avant de serrer la main de son ami.

« Comme ça on est venu demander mon aide.

- C'est exact.

- Heero, je te présent David Quentin, mon caporal et mon ami.

- Enchanté.

- Et voici Heero Yuy, ex-pilote du Wing.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Veuillez excuser cet accueil un peu brutal, mais avec toutes ces agitations, mieux vaut se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Dans ce cas-là, il va falloir renforcer votre système de sécurité. Trowa même Liam et son bavardage incessant auraient pu entrer sans qu'on l'aperçoive.

- David, tu veux bien t'en occuper.

- Oui, mon colonel. »

Le caporal s'éloigna. Trowa secouait le tête, complètement désabusé.

« Si tu savais le mal que j'ai à former tous ces hommes.

- J'imagine aisément.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Il y a un problème avec les enfants ?

- Non, aucun, je les ai envoyé chez Quatre. Ils doivent être dans l'avion avec M. Harris à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis venu car je pense qu'un homme s'était embarqué sur le bateau à la place du garde du corps de Duo. Garde du corps que l'on a d'ailleurs retrouvé assassiné dans une ruelle à côté du port. Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeais de venir avec moi enquêter en Malaisie. Je préfère assurer mes arrières et puis, avec ton grade de colonel tu pourrais m'ouvrir pas mal de portes.

- D'accord. Quand part-on ?

- Maintenant. »

Heero attendait Trowa dans la voiture, qui était partit se changer et prendre quelques affaires. Il avait discuté 10 minutes avec le colonel Quentin. Cet homme semblait être quelqu'un de bien et tenait beaucoup à Trowa. Leur amitié paraissait être née il y a longtemps, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Heero trouvait ça vraiment bien. Trowa avait toujours eu du mal avec les relations humaines, qu'il ait quelqu'un comme ce David pour l'aider à la base était bénéfique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Heero, lui, n'avait pas su créer des liens avec les gens de son village, en Écosse. Bien sûr, il parlait avec ses voisins, allait à la boulangerie chaque matin pour papoter, faire des hypothèses sur le temps qu'il allait faire… Mais il était toujours seul, il n'avait finalement que Quatre pour se confier. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas réussi à vivre sa vie sans lui. Il n'avait pas avancé comme Wufeï, Quatre et Trowa. Il avait échoué dans sa mission, celle de vivre, tout comme Duo, sauf que le natté ne l'avait pas choisi.

« Je suis prêt. Désolé pour l'attente, j'avais des ordres à donner et un coup de fil à passer.

- Pas de problème. »

Heero démarra la voiture, il n'avait même pas entendu Trowa arriver, trop concentré à ses lamentations personnelles. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de vivre et si Duo n'était plus, il vivrait pour lui.

« Alors, où va-t-on ?

- Direction l'aéroport de Sakhaline1. On part pour Kuala Lumpur et de là-bas on prend la direction de Georgetown. Le corps de l'homme qui a été retrouvé après le naufrage est là-bas et je voudrais l'examiner pour avoir une piste.

- Bien.

- Trowa ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Heero désigna le bleu sur le visage du Français.

« Ah, tu parles de mon bras et de mon nouveau fond de teint !

- Hn.

- Un prisonnier a essayé de s'échapper et tu as vu à quel point mes soldats sont efficaces… Il a bien fallu que je l'arrête.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Un problème ?

- Non… Plus maintenant. »

Trowa tourna la tête vers la vitre de la voiture. Son visage avait repris cet air grave qu'il avait eu tout au long de la guerre. Heero ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. On avait tous nos petits problèmes et les ex-pilotes de Gundams n'échappaient pas à cela.

-/-

Il leur fallu plusieurs heures de vol et de route pour arriver enfin au port de Georgetown. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour trouver le commissariat de police de la ville et savoir où se trouvaient les informations qu'ils cherchaient.

Heero et Trowa entrèrent dans la morgue du service de police. Un brigadier leur avait dit que les dossiers concernant l'accident s'y trouvaient encore. Ils longeaient le couloir menant à la salle d'autopsie. Les murs jaunis par le temps auraient pu dissuader les gens de mourir et de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Des mouches et des moustiques voletaient autour des lampes et sur les vitres, au travers desquelles on ne pouvait rien voir. Beaucoup s'écrasaient sur les ampoules dégageant une odeur insupportable. Heero fit une grimace en poussant la porte à battant, ne préférant pas savoir ce qui la rendait si gluante. Trowa semblait amusé de la situation.

Plusieurs tables d'autopsie trônaient dans la pièce. Tout au fond, un homme minuscule, au crâne dégarni, portant des lunettes presque plus grosses que son visage, s'acharnait sur le corps d'un malheureux. Il était en train de sortir les organes du pauvre homme, un par un. Les deux amis s'avancèrent.

« Excusez-nous. »

Le docteur leva les yeux vers eux, apparemment mécontent d'être dérangé. Mais son regard se radoucit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire. Il reluqua Heero de la tête aux pieds, comme une femme mise au régime depuis des mois pourrait reluquer un chou à la crème. Le Japonais se sentit tout de suite très mal à l'aise. Déjà que les relations humaines ce n'était pas son truc, ce n'était pas un vieux pervers qui allait l'aider à s'améliorer.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Euh… Oui. Nous voudrions voir, si c'est possible, le dossier concernant l'accident de bateau qu'il y a eut il y a environ deux mois. L'explosion…

- Oui, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible. À moins, que vous n'ayez un mandat. L'enquête a été close il y a deux semaines et je n'ai pas le droit de ressortir le dossier.

- Le problème est que nous avons besoin des photos de l'une des personnes retrouvées pour une identification. Apparemment, il y aurait eu une erreur.

- Vos raisons ne serviront à rien. Tant que vous n'avez pas d'autorisation, je ne peux rien vous donnez.

- Mais nous devons absolument savoir s'il s'agit bien de la personne que vous avez identifiée. Comprenez nous, c'est… pour la famille.

- Je comprends, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis navré. »

Le médecin avait pris un ton qui se voulait compatissant, il avait l'air de trouver Heero très à son goût et cherchait à paraître charmant, malgré sa silhouette gélatineuse. Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était d'irriter les nerfs de Heero qui lui aurait volontiers envoyé son poing dans la figure. Trowa s'interposa, au grand dam du docteur qui ne pouvait plus déshabiller du regard l'apollon qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le Français prit un ton mielleux et charmeur.

« Et y aurait-il un moyen autre que la hiérarchie pour voir ce dossier juste un instant ?

- Je ne vois pas lequel.

- Mon ami et moi avons vraiment besoin de ce dossier. »

Trowa avait posé sa main sur le bras du médecin, qui faillit avaler sa langue en voyant les yeux aguicheurs du jeune homme. Heero joua le jeu, bien que totalement abasourdi par l'attitude de son ami. S'appuyant à une table, il passa négligemment sa main sur sa nuque, la laissant glisser sur sa clavicule, comme incommodé par la chaleur2.

« Je… On peut toujours s'arranger.

- Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente, n'est-ce pas… Heero.

- Bien entendu. »

Trowa avait bien appuyé sur le prénom du Japonais. Le docteur transpirait à grosses gouttes, il salivait presque. Le désir qui se lisait dans son regard était obscène. Il était repoussant, ressemblant plus à un hybride entre un orang-outan et une méduse. Un gros porc dans toute sa splendeur. Il se reprit pourtant et réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Il pouvait perdre sa place pour avoir dévoilé les dossiers. Ce qui voulait dire en clair, plus d'argent pour aller au bordel du coin. D'un autre côté, une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas. Il regarda Heero à nouveau.

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Trowa et Heero lui emboîtèrent le pas, jetant un regard de dégoût sur ce petit homme grassouillet et flasque. Il ouvrit une porte et les fit entrer dans un bureau. Heero se retint de lui mettre une balle dans la tête lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer ses fesses. Il se contenta pourtant de sourire.

Lorsque Heero vit l'ordinateur, il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pu avoir accès aux dossiers : il s'agissait d'une antiquité. Avec son portable à la pointe de la technologie, il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le pirater. Les nouvelles technologies avaient tellement évoluées qu'elles ne pouvaient plus lire les informations sous des formats trop anciens.

Le médecin entra quelques mots de passe et accéda au dossier. Heero qui avait fait quelques recherches sur la liste des passagers, alla tout de suite sur la page concernant un certain Hanson, le seul Américain en dehors de Duo. Avec Trowa, il regardèrent les photos le concernant. Il n'avait pas été récupéré en très bon état, des morsures parcouraient son corps, gonflé par l'eau et d'une jolie couleur bleuté. Le médecin leur apprit qu'il était mort égorgé. La gorge avait été tranchée très nettement de gauche à droite et si l'on pouvait dire économiquement. La coupure était juste assez longue et profonde pour sectionner les carotides. Cela avait été fait par un professionnel qui savait très bien utiliser un poignard.

Trowa et Heero se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Inutile de se demander qui avait pu faire ça. Heero remarque quelque chose sur le bras de l'homme. Un tatouage représentant deux francisques3 entrecroisées avec une devise : Victory or dead.

« Trowa tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Ça me dit quelque chose. Lors de mes infiltrations dans les bases d'Oz, beaucoup de soldats avaient ce genre de tatouages…

- C'est l'emblème d'une base militaire à quelques kilomètres d'ici, à Ipoh, mais elle est fermée aujourd'hui. Vous ne trouverez rien là-bas.

- On va quand même y faire un tour, on ne sait jamais.

- Tu es sûr que ça en vaut la peine, Heero ?

- C'est notre seule piste…

- Et pour notre petit arrangement ? Je connais un endroit très sympa… »

Heero et Trowa se regardèrent. Le Japonais s'approcha félinement du médecin, qui commençait à saliver, anticipant sur le plaisir qu'il aurait à poser ses mains sur ce corps splendide. Heero avança jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du médecin. Il failli reculer lorsqu'il sentit l'haleine putride de l'homme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Le médecin se plia en deux avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient. Un sourire illumina le visage du Japonais.

« J'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferais autant de bien. Aller, on y va. »

Heero et Trowa sortirent du poste de police. Heero reprit le volant et téléphona à Quatre, laisant un meesage sur son répondeur,pour le prévenir de leur destination. Arrivés à la base, ils n'eurent qu'à éviter les deux gardes à la porte d'entrée. Désaffectée, il semblait n'y avoir plus personne et il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour commencer leur exploration. Certains dispositifs étaient allumés et le manque de poussière dans une dizaine de salles indiquait que quelqu'un habitait ici.

« On ferait mieux de se séparer. Sinon, on va en avoir pour des heures à tout visiter.

- Bien je prends les quartiers des officiers et les garages.

- Ok, je me charge des salles de contrôle et des cellules. »

Ils se séparèrent et Heero commença son avancée. Il délaissa la salle de contrôle pour se précipiter vers les cellules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait d'aller là-bas, de vérifier si… Son cœur battait à tout rompre, les veines palpitaient sous sa peau. Il avait un pressentiment, comme s'il allait le retrouver là, maintenant. Il arriva vite aux premières cellules, il s'immobilisa dans le couloir n'osant aller plus loin. Et s'il se trompait. Il se calma et respira à fond, mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la première porte, une douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Tout sembla tourner autour de lui. Il tomba à terre, essayant de rester conscient, de ne pas laisser toute cette ombre l'entourer. Peu à peu, il sentit la fraîcheur du béton sur son visage, plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

* * *

1 C'est une petite ville de Russie, au-dessus du Japon. Il y fait 6 C° en été et il y a vraiment une base militaire établie là-bas.

2 À cause de cette scène, j'ai traumatisé ma bêta lectrice à vie. Prions pour Naïa, qui ne s'en remet toujours pas. LOL

3 Une francisque est une hache à double lame.

_Et voilà, fin du chapirte 5. Chapitre 6 prévu pour mercredi ou mardi soir, tout dépendra des appels au secours des lectries frustrées... mdr. Je remercie encore toutes celles qui ont envoyé des reviews. Bisous. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-Byoys pas à moi, les mioches, Adrian et Anne si.

**Couples :** 4 x Hilde, Wufeï x Sally, Zechs x Lady Une, Trowa x personne, Heero x persone, Duo x une momie ( non je déconne, je suis pas sûre que les bandelettes iraient bien à Dudu PTDR).

**Avertissements :** Y en a un qui va en prendre plein la figure ou peut-être même deux.

_Chapitre - 3, et un épilogue avant la fin. Les menaces demort n'en finissent plus, je suis aux anges. Lol. Non, mais je suis contente d'avoir de telles réactions car ça prouve que cette histoire cous interesse et franchment ça me fait énormément plaisir. _

_Merci à Raziel et lu à qui je ne peux pas répondre à cause du nouveau système de réponse aux RAR. Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour venir me lire. _

_Bisous et bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

« Monsieur ! Monsieur !

- Je suis là Anne ! »

La jeune femme grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Cela faisait bientôt 11 ans qu'elle travaillait ici, affectée au service de monsieur et madame Merquise. Elle avait remplacée sa mère au postede gouvernante, de dame de compagnie et passait le plus clair de son temps à courir après le roi. Elle soupira avant de passer la porte du bureau. Zechs vit bientôt apparaître une tête blonde toute échevelée, les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru.

« Monsieur, il est bientôt 16 h !

- Et ?

- Votre rendez-vous avec les représentants de L3…

- Nom de Dieu ! Je vais être en retard ! »

Zechs attrapa quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Il ne s'en séparait que rarement, Heero avait conçu cet ordinateur à son attention pour l'un de ses anniversaires et il préférait l'avoir toujours sous la main. Anne lui tendit son manteau et les clés de la voiture. Il lui fit un sourire.

« Ça ne va pas Anne ? »

La jeune femme avait l'air grave et semblait nerveuse.

« Si Monsieur. Tout va très bien, à part que si vous continuez de me faire courir comme ça dans les couloirs du palais, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque !

- Anne à vôtre âge, c'est impossible. »

Zechs éclata de rire, alors qu'il partait en courant. Décidément, Anne le ferait toujours rire. Depuis le temps qu'elle était auprès de lui, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre, elle était aux petits soins pour lui et sa femme. Elle était un peu plus jeune que lui et faisait partie de ces personnes que l'on dit adorables. Un vrai petit ange, doublé d'un agenda vivant.

La grille électrique s'ouvrit lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux caméras qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'entrée, dissimulées dans les statues. Il tapotait sur le volant, jouait avec les boutons de la radio. Il allait finir par être en retard. Il regarda sa montre et soupira.

Lorsque la grille s'ouvrit enfin, il appuya sur l'accélérateur en faisant crisser les pneus sur les graviers de l'allée, alors qu'un rideau s'abaissait sur l'une des fenêtres du palais. L'aiguille du compteur de vitesse monta en flèche alors qu'il passait les vitesses. La Mercedes SLK noire glissa sur la route qui serpentait entre les arbres. Zechs ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'air entrer dans la voiture. Il respira à fond, sentant l'odeur des arbres, de la terre. Il profitait de ces quelques minutes de solitude. Il échappait le temps d'un trajet à toutes ses obligations, à tous ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il travaillait sans cesse, chaque jour, chaque soir et cela ne semblait jamais suffisant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son rôle soit un fardeau si lourd à porter. Tout aurait été plus simple si Réléna n'était pas morte.

Depuis quelques temps les guerres civiles avaient éclatées sur les colonies, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Les colonies avaient obtenue leur indépendance après la guerre. Le général Treize Kuschrenada avait été jugé puis exécuté, les gouvernements terrestres avaient alors abandonné leur hégémonie et les colonies avaient été libérées. Les quelques années qui suivirent furent pacifiques, tout le monde semblait comblé. Puis, des groupes avaient commencé à lutter prônant le fait que les conditions de paix étaient arbitraires, que l'alliance terrestre boycottait les marchés des colonies ce qui, à long terme, les feraient tomber dans une situation précaire. Tout cela était faux, mais ces milices avaient convaincu une partie de la population qui avait commencé alors à s'entredéchirer.

Heureusement, Lady Une était là, à ses côtés. Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans à peine, elle était son amante, mais aussi son amie. Il savait qu'elle en aimait un autre et lui, il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce seul et unique amour qu'il avait connu pendant la guerre. Cette personne était morte pendant la guerre, mais pas dans son cœur.

Son seul soutien sur cette terre était sa tendre épouse qui l'épaulait et le conseillait. Ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un envers l'autre, de l'amour même, mais leur relation paraissait être purement pratique. Ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls. Ils trompaient ainsi leur mal être, espérant avoir une vie normale. Elle se détachait ainsi des lourdes responsabilités qui lui incombaient depuis des années et lui trouvait quelqu'un à qui parler. De plus, il en avait marre de tous ces gens qui l'entouraient, qui voulaient qu'il se marie et ait des enfants. Tous deux avaient évincé leurs problèmes par ce mariage.

La voiture prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, la route défilait, les virages s'enchaînaient. Il décida de voir ce que le bolide avait dans le ventre et enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il était totalement grisé par ce sentiment de liberté, de pouvoir sur la machine, qui répondait à chacun de ses gestes. Le cuir du volant lui glissait entre les mains sans à-coups, le moteur rugissait. Il arriva sur une colline surplombant la mer, bien connue pour ses virages en épingles à cheveux. Le soleil, levé depuis longtemps, faisait de cette surface sans vagues, un vrai miroir, éblouissant. Il freina pour amorcer son premier virage et jeta un coup d'œil au compteur : 110 km/h.

La voiture ne ralentit pas.

Il appuya un peu plus sur la pédale de frein, mais rien ne se passait, tout allait toujours aussi vite et le virage se rapprochait inexorablement. La panique le gagna, formant une boule au fond de sa gorge et accélérant le rythme de son cœur. Une terreur qu'il avait déjà connu le submergea. Les souvenirs de son premier accident, peu avant la mort de sa sœur lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela des tonneaux qu'avait fait la voiture avant de s'arrêter au bord du ravin. Malgré tous les combats qu'il avait mené, il avait vu pour la première fois, sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il avait vu toutes les personnes qui comptaient tant à ses yeux : son ancien amour : Lucrézia, sa sœur, ses amis. Rien ne l'avait autant terrifié de savoir qu'une vie ne se résumait finalement qu'à quelques secondes, qu'elle n'était rien et que mourir ne représentait rien de plus.

Il donna un coup de volant, la voiture passa le premier virage sans trop de difficultés, mais il en restait une dizaine avant d'arriver en bas et la voiture, emportée par la structure métallique, allait de plus en plus vite. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il aurait ainsi pu la rejoindre, mais au fond de son cœur il désirait survivre, il le voulait de toute ses forces, pour que son rêve de paix ne sombre pas avec lui. Il l'avait promis à Réléna, il ne devait pas mourir. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent sur ses tempes. Il tourna le volant, la vitesse le propulsa contre la portière et il se cogna la tête. À sa grande surprise, il était encore sur l'asphalte. Du sang commença à couler sur son front et dans ses yeux, le moteur faisait un vacarme infernal. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le volant. Sa vision devenait floue, des zones d'ombre apparaissaient. Deux des quatre roues de la voiture se levèrent lorsqu'il prit le troisième virage. Puis, tout à coups la voiture décolla et se renversa. Tout se passa comme au ralenti, il sentit son corps quitter le siège, la ceinture lui brûler la gorge et le torse. La voiture s'écrasa sur la bordure et continua sa route dans le décor. Une série de tonneaux ne l'arrêta pas et elle finie sa course dans une rangée de sapins.

Le toit de la voiture était totalement enfoncé, toutes les vitres avaient explosé. De la fumée sortait du capot que les flammes ne tarderaient pas à consumer. À l'intérieur, le corps de Zechs était immobile, ses yeux étaient clos. Du sang s'écoulait sur le sol, imbibant la poussière. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, la mort était peut-être la seule solution à cette vie.

-/-

Quatre zappait assis dans le canapé de son salon. Il avait passé sa journée à répéter et était complètement épuisé. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui passait à l'écran. Il écoutait les bruits de la maison. Juan grondait gentiment Isabelle parce qu'elle voulait manger ses jouets, Quatre sourit. Juan lui ressemblait beaucoup dans sa manière d'agir. Il était calme et ne se mettait jamais en colère. Il restait toujours auprès de sa petite sœur, lui expliquant tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était trop mignon, la petite puce qui ne disait jamais rien, le suivait partout en tenant son tee-shirt. On voyait donc souvent deux petites têtes brunes parcourir la maison.

Hilde, quant à elle, fredonnait un air enjoué alors qu'elle finissait un rapport sur l'ordinateur. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chanté ainsi. A vrai dire, c'était depuis que Quatre lui avait annoncé pour Duo. Elle avait pleuré durant des jours, ne supportant pas la perte de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Chaque souvenir augmentait un peu plus ses larmes. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, elle s'était reprise, sachant que Duo n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se morfonde et avait repris le cours de sa vie. Quatre admirait cette force de caractère, c'est ce qui l'avait séduit la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

_Ici, Clara Evans pour EBD Channel…_

Quatre ne supportait pas cette speakerine débile. Son cerveau ne devait pas excéder la taille d'une balle de golf. Il jeta la télécommande sur les coussins, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Hilde avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte et ses mèches brunes s'agitaient dans le vent. Il se glissa derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle rit, alors que les lèvres de son époux se posèrent sur sa nuque, provoquant quelques frissons.

« Arrête Quatre, il faut que je finisse ça avant demain.

- Et alors ? »

La bouche de l'Arabe glissa sur son épaule, ses doigts dénudèrent la peau pâle en faisant glisser la bretelle de son débardeur et celle de son soutien-gorge.

« Mon chéri, ça suffit.

- Tu peux bien rendre ça plus tard, non ? Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi.

- Ah, oui. Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Moi, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »

Hilde tourna la tête pour embrasser Quatre. Elle aussi ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Pas depuis ce jour où Duo les avait présenté. Quatre ne se gêna pas pour approfondir leur baiser. Jamais, il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer autant. Rien que de sentir son parfum, toucher sa peau, pouvait lui faire tout oublier. Lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle, il n'avait qu'à être heureux. Si Duo n'avait pas disparu, leur bonheur aurait été vraiment parfait. Il enserra un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Leur étreinte était si douce, si tendre que rien ni personne n'aurait osé la briser. Rien ? Sauf le téléphone. Quatre se détacha d'Hilde au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, jura en Arabe et alla répondre à l'opportun. Il repassa devant la télé, sans prêter attention à la blondasse.

_Passons aux nouvelles régionales, hier à l'aéroport de…_

« Allô, ici Quatre Raberba Winner ! Ça a intérêt à être important, sinon, ça va mal aller pour vous ! »

_D'après les témoins, il s'agirait d'un enlèvement qui aurait mal tourné…_

« Hum, hum. Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Et qui aurait causé la mort d'un avocat d'origine italienne, dont l'identité ne nous a pas été transmise._

« Par Allah, quand est-ce arrivé ? À quel hôpital est-il ? »

_La cible des ravisseurs était deux jeunes enfants d'une dizaine d'année. __Les autorités n'ont aucune piste et les témoignages ne donnent aucuns indices concluants. Les kidnappeurs étaient masqués et armés. Maintenant, passons à la naissance de Mike, un jeune gorille au zoo de San Francisco... _

« Bien je vais prévenir les autres et venir le plus vite possible. À tout de suite. »

Quatre raccrocha violemment le téléphone et commença à faire les cents pas. Il devait appeler Heero, mais avant cela il attrapa la télécommande et coupa le sifflet de la speakerine. Elle lui cassait les c……. avec son gorille. N'avait-elle rien de plus intéressant à dire ? Il composa le numéro de portable du Japonais, Trowa et lui devant encore être en Malaisie. Les sonneries s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mette en marche.

« _Heero Yuy, si ce n'est pas important, ne laissez pas de messages et ne rappelez pas __1_

- Heero, c'est Quatre… J'espère que ça va… Euh, je te rappellerais plus tard. »

Quatre raccrocha. Cela l'inquiétait, Heero et Trowa n'avaient plus donné de nouvelles depuis leur départ pour la base de Ipoh, deux jours auparavant. Il appela Wufeï, peut-être que le Chinois avait des nouvelles.

« Allô, Wufeï ? C'est Quatre.

- Tu m'appelles à cause de Zechs.

- Tu es déjà au courant ?

- Oui. Un ami au palais m'a appelé, il y a un quart d'heure. Tu as prévenu Heero et Trowa.

- Le problème est là. Ils étaient partis sur une piste en Malaisie et je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux jours. Je n'arrive pas à les joindre, ça m'inquiète.

- Où étaient-ils la dernière fois que tu leur as parlé ?

- Ils se dirigeaient vers la base de Ipoh. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Écoute, je vais aller voir. Je suis plus près que toi. Ok ?

- D'accord. Fais attention à toi, ça commence à devenir vraiment bizarre cette histoire. D'abord Duo, Zechs et maintenant Heero et Trowa. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment pas net. Tout ça doit avoir un lien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais ramener les ramener aussi vite que possible. »

-/-

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles, Heero et Trowa se dirigeaient vers cette base à la recherche d'informations sur l'homme dont ils avaient retrouvé le dossier à la morgue : Hanson. Wufeï se glissa parmi les barbelés avant d'atteindre le mur d'enceinte. La base semblait presque déserte, la nuit déjà bien avancée. Une fois entré, il passa en revue chaque pièce, chaque recoin qui pourrait lui donner des indices, un moyen de les retrouver plus vite. Le Chinois avait fait cela des dizaines de fois, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières 48 heures, des évènements qui semblaient le dépasser totalement. 

Alors qu'il longeait les couloirs, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à un rythme effréné, ni empêcher des perles de sueur de se former sur ses tempes. Son expérience de soldat et les armes qu'il avait sur lui ne pouvaient lutter contre cette angoisse grandissante. Il finit par trouver la salle de contrôle, les ordinateurs étaient allumés, alors qu'il n'avait croisé que les sentinelles à l'entrée du bâtiment. Par habitude, il regarda où se trouvaient les cellules, avant de se diriger vers l'aile sud.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les murs étaient de plus en plus sales, l'air plus humide, l'ambiance plus glauque. La construction de la base s'était faite en plusieurs étapes et cette aile datait d'environ 100 AC. Wufeï avait visité pas mal de cellules, mais peu d'aussi décrépies. Un vrai lieu de villégiature ! Il ouvrit la porte de la première cellule, tourna la poignée couverte de poussière. Des rats se faufilèrent entre ses jambes, le faisant sursauter. Décidément les femmes de ménages faisaient mal leur boulot. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, pas de fenêtre, pas d'électricité. Wufeï sortit de sa poche une lampe miniature. Le faisceau de lumière balaya les murs, dérangeant quelques cafards et araignées. Wufeï referma vite la porte avant que ses chaussures soient envahies par la vermine. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant d'apercevoir une poignée sans poussière. Il se précipita et essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès.

« Yuy !

- …

- Tu es là ? »

Il entendit quelqu'un parler dans la cellule, une voix faible. Il sortit son revolver et fit sauter la serrure. Cette fois-ci aucun rat ne se sauva à toute vitesse. Il éclaira l'intérieur de sa lampe. Les rongeurs grouillaient sur le sol, cherchant à atteindre une forme recroquevillée contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte. Heero essayait de les éloigner, de les empêcher de le transformer en banquet pour bestioles. Wufeï le débarrassa de ceux qui avait choisit ses chaussures comme entrée, avant de le prendre par la taille et de le sortir de là.

« Ça va aller ? Où est Trowa ? »

Heero avait les yeux ouverts, mais semblait ailleurs, comme drogué. Il était secoué de tics, avait des gestes nerveux, comme s'il cherchait encore à repousser ses anciens compagnons de cellule. La seule chose que Wufeï arrivait à lire dans son regard était une légère panique. Il fit une grimace, la cohabitation avec les rats ne l'aurait pas plus enchanté. Une vilaine plaie au niveau de sa nuque avait inondé son tee-shirt de sang. Il tremblait, son visage mal rasé était si pâle que l'on devinait toutes les petites veines qui couraient sous sa peau, ses lèvres étaient toutes craquelées. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait disparu, deux jours qu'on le laissait moisir dans la cellule sans eau, ni nourriture, blessé.

Wufeï le mit sur son épaule et repartit à la recherche de l'infirmerie. La première chose à faire était de le faire boire et de soigner sa blessure. Si ça continuait comme ça, sa tête ne ressemblerait bientôt plus à grand chose. Heero mit une bonne heure à émerger de cette semi inconscience. Durant tout ce temps, il continua à lutter contre des rats invisibles, parcouru par des frissons de dégoût. Wufeï aurait tout donné pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation, de savoir que si personne ne l'avait retrouvé, il aurait finit dévoré par ces bestioles. Pendant une heure, il parla doucement à Heero, lui disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, que tout allait bien, même si ce n'était pas vrai... Lorsque les yeux de Heero croisèrent enfin les orbes noires de son ami, il soupira de soulagement. Toute la tension, cette peur que le Japonais vivait s'estompa d'un seul coup.

« Heero, tu es de retour avec moi ?

- … Hn.

- Ça va ? »

Heero hocha la tête sans être convaincu lui-même.

« Heero, où est Trowa ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… On s'est séparés et… tout à coups… trou noir. »

La voix de Heero était rauque et parler lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Wufeï lui donna à nouveau à boire et entoura son corps d'une couverture. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire maintenant pour Zechs ou attendre qu'ils soient sortis. C'était son ami après tout, il avait le droit de savoir, mais dans son état, il valait peut-être mieux éviter ce genre de nouvelle. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'ancra dans le cœur de Wufeï, tous ces malheurs qui arrivaient les uns après les autres étaient inévitables, mais il se sentait tellement frustré de n'avoir rien pu faire, de n'avoir pas été là. Il s'essuya les yeux. Décidément, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il devait sortir Heero d'ici.

« Wufeï ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est les jumeaux ? »

Wufeï regarda Heero, décidément il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Les yeux du Japonais étaient remplis de terreur.

« C'est Zechs.

- Quoi !

- Il a eu un accident de voiture, il est dans le coma. »

Heero cacha sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami. Le Chinois ne sut pas durant quelques secondes comment réagir, face à l'ex-soldat parfait qui se pelotonnait contre lui pour dissimuler sa tristesse. De toute manière, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le Japonais ne se laissant pas facilement abattre.

« Wufeï, on doit aller à la salle de contrôle. Je dois fouiller la base de données, voir si Trowa n'est pas ici, s'il y a des informations sur Hanson. »

Wufeï acquiesça sans poser de questions et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Heero pour l'aider à marcher. Clopin-clopant, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle. Wufeï était aux aguets, cherchant le moindre bruit lui indiquant un visiteur surprise. Les ordinateurs étaient toujours allumés et il déposa Heero sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'ordinateur principal. Heero commença à pianoter sur le clavier. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur les touches qui semblaient fuir sous ses doigts, il secoua la tête.

« Tu es sûr que…

- Oui ! Ça va aller ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! »

Le ton de Heero était monté d'un seul coup, ses yeux emplis de colère. Un micro sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Wufeï.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore des problèmes avec le Perfect Soldier. Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé, c'est normal que tu sois faible.

- Je ne suis pas… faible. Juste fatigué.

- Mais bien sûr. »

Heero ronchonna et se mit à faire la tête. Wufeï sourit de plus belle. C'était amusant de voir Heero perdre son sang-froid, surtout face au Chinois. En temps normal, seul Duo était capable de telles prouesses. Heero lui expliqua vite fait ce que Trowa et lui avaient découvert, leur visite à la morgue et ce qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici.

« Il me faut un mot de passe pour entrer. »

Heero essaya une dizaine de combinaisons sans arriver à passer la barrière, ce qui commençait à l'énerver. Son emprisonnement l'empêchait de réfléchir, ses mains tremblaient sur le clavier. Leur prochaine destination en sortant d'ici serait l'hôpital. Wufeï soupira, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour que cette tête de mule accepte de se faire soigner. Il pensa à tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières heures. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Heero, comment vous avez réussi à trouver la base avec Trowa ?

- À cause du…

- De quoi ?

- Hanson avait un tatouage avec la devise de cette caserne : Victory or dead.

- Sympathique.

- C'était du bourrage de crâne d'Oz, pour que les soldats aillent jusqu'au bout et apprenne à mourir pour l'organisation. Chaque base avait une phrase de ce genre pour… Stimuler les recrues. Voilà, je suis entré.

- Alors ?

- J'ai trouvé les états de service de Hanson. Il était sergent pour Oz, il a disparu peu après la guerre. La base où nous nous trouvons est celle où il a servit.

- Il serait resté ici depuis la fin de la guerre ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est une bonne planque, qui songerait à venir le chercher ici. Attends deux secondes… Ce dossier… Ce sont des contrats !

- Comment ça ?

- Il est devenu tueur à gages pour… Il n'y a pas de nom, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais… Que…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il était chargé… de tuer Duo. Il a reçu un mail de son commanditaire… Le jour avant le départ de Duo, lui indiquant sa position.

- Mais qui pouvait savoir où il était ? D'après ce que nous a dit Harris, il prenait tellement de précautions pour tenir secret tous ses déplacements. Tu peux découvrir d'où vient le message ?

-Il est codé, mais je pense que c'est possible, je devrais pouvoir remonter à l'ordinateur source. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Ok, je vais visiter le reste de la base, Trowa n'est peut-être pas loin. Tiens voilà un émetteur, s'il y a un problème, tu appuies là et je rapplique. »

Wufeï disparu dans les couloirs de la base, à la recherche de Trowa et d'indices. Au bout de deux heures, il revint vers la salle de contrôle où Heero tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage et il luttait contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Tu en es où ?

- J'y suis presque. Et toi ?

- Rien d'intéressant, à part le fait que j'ai trouvé d'autres cellules à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Dans l'une d'entre elle, il y avait du sang partout et des traces de luttes.

- Trowa ?

- Non, ça date d'un peu plus longtemps. Et j'ai retrouvé ça. »

Wufeï lui tendit un minuscule couteau. Sur le manche, il y avait une croix ciselée. Les yeux de Heero se remplirent de larmes. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mort dans l'accident, qu'il avait séjourné ici. Il avait encore une chance… Une chance de lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait, d'être à ses côtés et de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le rendre heureux.

« Heero, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang et je… Tu ne dois pas trop espérer… Tu comprends. »

Heero acquiesça, mais il n'écoutait plus Wufeï. La découverte du couteau soulevait encore plus de question. Puisque Hanson était mort dans l'accident, qui l'avait emmené ici ? Qui l'avait séquestré ? Heero détourna son regard et se concentra de nouveau sur l'ordinateur. Il devait trouver quelque chose.

« Wufeï…

- Oui.

- L'email… Il venait de Sank.

- … C'est impossible !

- …

- Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un savait où il était. Qu'on l'aurait trahi.

- …

- Heero ? »

Le visage du Japonais venait de se décomposer. Il regardait, complètement atterré, le dossier de Hanson. Wufeï tourna la chaise et s'accroupit devant Heero.

« Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je… Hanson… Il était…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il était ?

- Le secrétaire particulier de Lady Une. »

* * *

1 C'est bizarre, mais je le vois bien en train d'enregistrer ce genre de message, pas vous ?

_Tadam ! Là je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi, car vos cerveaux doivent être en pleine ébulition. Si vous voulez me faire part de vos soupçons et autres théories j'en serais ravie. Sinon j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas tro pour Zechs et Heero, mais il faut être réaliste ils sont nés pour souffrir. LOL. Bisous à tous Chou_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, Harris, Anne et les mioches si.

**Couples :** si vous avez lu les précédents chapitres, je vais pas vous le refaire.

**Avertissements :** Va y avoir du lecteur en colère.

_Salut tout le monde. _

_Alors que dire sur ce chapitre sinon que c'est j'heure des révélations, tadam ! Je ne vous laisse pas languir plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir toute l'histoire. _

_Bisous et bonne lecture, envoyez des reviews si vous avez un coup de gueul à faire partager. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Les deux ex-pilotes, une fois la nouvelle encaissée, sortirent de la base, se dirigeant vers l'aéroport le plus proche. Wufeï portait Heero dans ses bras, le Japonais était exténué et dormait profondément. Que cela soit physiquement ou moralement, il n'avait pu supporter plus longtemps cet état de fatigue. Le mieux était de rejoindre Quatre à Sank et de prendre une décision, de voir comment les évènements allaient se dérouler.

Heero et Wufeï avaient enfin commencé à comprendre. L'accident de Zechs faisait sûrement parti du plan de Lady Une. Elle avait voulu s'approprier Sank durant la guerre, c'étaient les cinq pilotes qui l'en avaient alors empêché. Puis, elle s'était finalement ralliée à eux et depuis dix ans se comportait comme une sainte. Personne n'aurait pu douter d'elle. Le couple qu'elle formait avec Zechs semblait parfait et le royaume prospérait. Qu'elle tente d'assassiner Zechs était logique, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et que venait faire Duo dans cette histoire ? Peut-être pour le faire taire. Mais s'il avait découvert ce qu'elle projetait, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

Wufeï appela Quatre qui mit une navette à leur disposition. Il le mit en garde pour Zechs. Quelqu'un devait absolument le protéger alors qu'il était à l'hôpital. Lady Une tenterait sûrement d'en finir avec lui. L'Arabe allait tout mettre au point avant de les rejoindre à Sank. Le Chinois ne fut soulagé qu'une fois arrivé à l'aéroport. S'ils n'avaient déjà plus rien à craindre pour le jeune roi, cela leur permettrait d'agir plus facilement. Durant les quelques heures de vol jusqu'à Sank, Wufeï soigna Heero et réussi à le faire manger. Quelques heures de sommeil, le remettraient presque d'aplomb. Même si la guerre avait cessé depuis 10 ans, il était sûr que Heero avait gardé cette facilité à se rétablir de n'importe quelle blessure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'une des nombreuses demeures de Quatre, Wufeï pu enfin souffler. Après avoir couché Heero, il sombra à son tour.

-/-

« Wufeï ?

- …

- Wufeï ! »

_Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…Zzz…_

« Meï a décidé de devenir voleuse à la tire !

- Quoi ! »

Wufeï s'était relevé en sursaut et allait partir en croisade contre la délinquance juvénile, lorsqu'il aperçut Quatre penché au dessus de son lit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Désolé.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Un quart d'heure. Je suis allé voir Heero. Je l'ai déjà vu mieux. Il faisait un cauchemar.

- Normal, il a passé deux jours avec des rats.

- Yeurk. J'ai tout arrangé pour Zechs, je pense que ça ira.

- Hum.

- Alors tu m'expliques tout ? »

Wufeï reprit vite fait tout ce qui s'était passé en Malaisie. De la disparition de Trowa, au poignard trouvé dans la cellule. Au fur et à mesure le visage de Quatre devint de plus en plus sombre. Il en avait assez. Tout ça à cause de Lady Une.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il faut la remettre aux autorités.

- Non, il faut qu'elle meure. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers la porte. Heero était appuyé aux montants, il semblait aller mieux, mais la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux était tellement forte que Quatre et Wufeï ne savaient quoi dire. Le Japonais tremblait de rage et la seule chose qu'il désirait était de tordre le cou de cette ordure.

« Ça va ?

- Ça ira mieux quand je l'aurais en face de moi.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, tu vas aller prendre une douche et te raser.

- C'est clair que Rats N°5, ce n'est pas super comme parfum. »

Heero regarda ses amis. Ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral. Il se détendit imperceptiblement. Il était vrai qu'avec sa barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, gras et pleins de poussière, sa peau couleur suie… Enfin pas besoin d'un dessin, il n'était pas lavé depuis trois jours et il s'étonnait de ne pas voir Quatre et Wufeï s'enfuir en courant devant l'odeur. Il fila sous la douche au grand soulagement de ses amis1. Quatre se faufila dans la salle de bain alors que l'eau coulait à peine pour emporter les vêtements jusqu'à la poubelle et lui apporter quelque chose de potable.

Heero ne ressortit qu'une heure plus tard et enfila en vitesse un jean et un tee-shirt blanc, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

« Enfin sortable !

- Hn… Quatre, tu as laissé les enfants avec Harris chez toi ?

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ils ne sont pas en Italie ?

- Non, j'avais envoyé Harris chez toi pour les mettre en sécurité juste après mon départ, ils auraient du arriver avant-hier soir !

- Hein ! C'est… Mais… »

Heero se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Wufeï et Quatre se regardèrent complètement atterrés. Des sanglots montèrent bientôt dans la pièce.

« Il nous les avait confié !

- Hee…

- On était censé les protéger ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ? Tuer Duo n'était pas suffisant ! »

Heero s'était levé, commençant à faire les cents pas à s'énerver sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« C'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas du les laisser ! Duo nous a fait confiance !

- Et il a eu raison.

- Quoi ! Tu délires Quatre ! Ils sont peut-être entre leurs mains, ils sont peut-être déjà morts ! Comment peux-tu dire que… que… Nous avons échoué… »

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du Japonais. Le cœur de Quatre se serra, voir son ami dans cet état le faisait atrocement souffrir et il en était de même pour Wufeï. De plus, en tant que pères, ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir.

« Heero, s'ils étaient morts, on en aurait entendu parler, leurs corps auraient été retrouvés ou il y aurait eu des témoins. Harris ne les auraient sûrement pas emmené à l'écart de la foule ou dans un coin perdu.

- …

- Quatre a raison. Harris savait ce qu'il faisait, Liam et Axelle doivent être vivants. Tu oublies qu'ils sont les enfants de Duo. Ce dernier n'est peut-être pas mort, alors il est hors de question que les enfants meurent. »

Wufeï n'était pas convaincu par ses arguments, mais l'important pour le moment était de récupérer le soldat parfait pour aller chercher les jumeaux. Un Heero pleurant sur son sort comme une chochotte ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Heero les regarda tour à tour, reconnaissant pour leur soutien. Une lueur de détermination et de colère brûla dans ses yeux. Il ne serait plus jamais le soldat parfait, froid et insensible, mais serait toujours assez fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aime.

« Quatre…

- T'inquiète, j'ai amené tout ce qu'il faut pour cette mission. »

-/-

Un homme se glissa furtivement par une porte de service. Habillé d'une blouse de médecin, il avançait dans les couloirs, sûr de lui. Il était naturel, saluant les infirmières, donnant des conseils aux internes. Pourtant son visage était grave, emprunt de tristesse. Chacun de ses pas semblait de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus difficile, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Thomas était rongé par la culpabilité, il devait le tuer. Il avait fait une erreur avec sa précédente cible, il devait donc se dédouaner en exécutant le roi de Sank. C'était le dernier obstacle, les enfants avaient été mis hors circuit, leur père aussi, le souverain était presque dans la tombe.

Il avait maquillé son visage pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, même ses proches ne pourraient faire la différence. Pour ceux qui le croisaient, il s'agissait d'un homme de quarante ans, aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs, attachés en une courte queue de cheval. Les femmes se retournaient sur son passage, voyant en lui un bel homme doublé d'un bon parti, lui faisaient des clins d'œil aguicheurs, mais il ne faisait pas attention à tout ça, trop préoccupé par son objectif. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, les gardes le laissèrent entrer, abusés par son déguisement. C'était tellement facile.

Il était là, le teint blafard, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Il semblait si paisible, malgré tous les bandages teintés de sang. Thomas sortit une seringue de sa poche et s'approcha de la perfusion. Une seule injection suffirait à le tuer. Il hésita quelques secondes puis injecta le poison dans le liquide transparent. Il regarda encore une dernière fois le corps étendu devant lui, puis quitta la chambre alors que l'électrocardiogramme s'emballait. Il marcha le long du couloir blanc, sans se retourner sur les infirmières qui arrivaient en courant avec les électrochocs et les médecins. Une larme s'égara sur sa joue. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, il n'avait plus qu'à le tuer, lui. Il sortit de l'hôpital alors que le soleil se couchait.

-/-

Quatre et Wufeï avaient tout fait pour que Heero ne prenne pas le volant, mais en vain. La voiture roulait à toute allure, ses occupants s'accrochant désespérément aux poignées. Ils se dirigeaient vers Sank, pour arrêter Lady Une quoiqu'il en coûte. Elle avait fait trop de mal, trop de personnes étaient mortes : Duo, Morgan, peut-être même Trowa, Harris et les jumeaux. Quant à Zechs, les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes quant à ce qu'il se réveille bientôt. Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais sans problème, les gardes les reconnaissant et leur laissant le passage. Ils étaient toujours le bienvenu à Sank, puisqu'ils étaient les amis les plus roches du roi. Ils demandèrent juste que la reine ne soit pas mise au courant de leur arrivée : il s'agissait d'une surprise2.

Ils ne virent pas l'ombre qui se tenait en retrait derrière une statue et qui les observait. Ils se précipitèrent au premier étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre, ils entrèrent sans frapper. Elle sursauta en les voyant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici.

« Que… qu'est-ce… Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? Cela faisait si longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venus.

- …

- Quel dommage que cela soit dans de telles circonstances. »

Son visage était si triste qu'ils faillirent renoncer à leur « visite ». Elle paraissait si peinée, si lasse. Son visage était tendu et marqué par la fatigue. Les pilotes doutèrent un instant, ils s'étaient précipités ici, sans penser que quelqu'un avait pu utiliserun autreordinateur. Pourtant, personne n'avait de mobile plus solide que le sien. De plus, il y avait trop de coïncidences.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette comédie. Nous sommes au courant de tout.

- De quoi tu parles, Heero ? Je ne comprends pas.

- On sait que tu as essayé de faire assassiner Duo et que c'est de ta faute si la voiture de Zechs est partie dans le décor.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin, tu me connais, c'est impossible. Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille. J'aime Zechs et Duo était un ami.

- On a des preuves, tu as oublié d'effacer le passé de ton petit soldat, Hanson.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom là. Vous divaguez ! »

L'incompréhension qui résonnait dans sa voix se transforma vite en colère. Et les ex-pilotes virent à quel point elle commençait à se sentir piégée. Hero avança vers elle lui aggripant les poignets.

« Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, on sait parfaitement que c'est toi qui a tout organisé et ce depuis le début. Où sont-ils ? Qu'as-tu fait des enfants et de Harris ?"

Lady Une le repoussa violemment.

" Quels enfants ? Voyons, c'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas tué Duo, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était en Malaisie ?

- …

- …

- En effet, comment aurais-tu pu savoir, puisque que seuls Quatre, Wufeï, Trowa, Harris, les enfants et moi étions au courant de l'accident en Malaisie. Nous avions gardé le secret. Alors Une ? Une explication ? »

Son visage, d'habitude si doux, se crispa sous l'effet de la colère, elle voulu attraper une arme dans une commode, mais Wufeï la mit en joue. Elle s'arrêta net et se mit à rire comme emportée par la folie.

« J'aurais du me débarrasser de vous en premier, plutôt que de toucher à l'autre imbécile. Après tout, j'avais tout le temps dont je disposais pour le faire taire alors qu'il était en Italie.

- Depuis quand savais-tu qu'il était là-bas ?

- Quelques mois tout au plus. J'aurais du agir plus tôt.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Que vous êtes naïfs ! Pour Sank, bien sûr ! Cela a toujours été mon objectif.

- Et que vient faire Duo dans toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- La confiance que les conseillers me portaient, il y a quelques années était très limitée à cause de cette petite peste de Réléna qui ne pouvait pas me voir. Il a fallu que j'épouse Zechs pour que le monde entier me considère enfin comme une vraie reine.

- Mais… Pourquoi tuer Duo ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont poussé à vouloir tuer Réléna et mon cher petit mari. Pour le pouvoir.

- Quel rapport cela à avoir avec lui ? Réléna est morte depuis des années et comme tu l'as dit, tu avais toutes les occasions de tuer Zechs. Avec ton expérience et ton rang de reine, tu aurais pu prendre le pouvoir sans aucun problème !

- Il m'en aurait empêché. Il devait mourir et ses bâtards aussi. Ils sont le seul obstacle entre moi et le royaume de Sank.

- Quoi ?

- Tu deviens folle ! Espèce d'onna disjonctée !

- Ça suffit ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! Ces gosses sont les héritiers du trône. Ce sont les enfants de Réléna.

- C'est impossible ! Réléna est morte d'un cancer, il y a… il y a…presque 11 ans.

- Troublante coïncidence. Liam et Axelle sont les enfants de Réléna, et Duo les a caché durant toutes ces années pour que personne ne sache, pour les mettre à l'abri… normal pour un père.3 »

Durant quelques secondes, les pilotes se figèrent, comme si ses paroles étaient totalement irréelles, qu'elles n'étaient que le fruit de leur imagination. Liam et Axelle étaient les enfants de Duo et Réléna. Impossible ! En fait, cela les choquait plus que les idées de conquête de Lady Une. Il était inconcevable que ces deux-là aient fait des enfants. Encore plus, lorsque l'on savait que pendant la guerre, il avait souvent fallu les séparer pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Ils regardèrent Lady Une qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Vous n'avez pas fait le rapprochement… Que vouliez-vous que je fasse de ce Ricain et de ses bâtards ? La guerre ne vous aurait-elle pas laissé que des séquelles physiques ?

- Ça suffit !

- 01 se fâche attention.

- Si j'étais à ta place, j'effacerais ce sourire tout de suite. Tout est tombé à l'eau et tout le monde sera bientôt au courant.

- Et tu me crois assez bête pour avoir utilisé toutes mes cartes ? »

Heero trembla imperceptiblement. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié les enfants et Harris. Ils n'avaient prévenu personne de leurs découvertes et ils ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient les autres avantages qu'elle avait sur eux. Ils s'étaient bêtement précipités.

« Thomas. »

Les pilotes levèrent la tête. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Des silhouettes s'avancèrent à la lumière.

« Liam, Axelle !

- Hee… Heero. »

Le Japonais fit un pas vers eux, mais se stoppa en voyant le canon d'une arme sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Heero soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils n'avaient rien. Lady Une se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et prit une arme. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter, mais la tenaient toujours en joue. Lady Une attrapa Liam, le plaça devant elle.

« Alors ? Vous allez baisser gentiment vos armes, sinon… »

Elle passa sa main sur le cou de Liam en faisant mine de le tordre. Le jeune garçon était terrifié, mais gardait un minimum de sang-froid. Heero, comme Quatre et Wufeï l'aurait massacrée à cet instant pour oser le menacer.

« Et Harris ?

- Le pauvre… Il n'aurait pas du s'interposer.

- Espèce de... de… Tu es ignoble !

- Merci du compliment Quatre. Tu entends ça mon amour ? Je suis ignoble. »

Lady Une avait repris toute son assurance. Un sourire carnassier animait son visage d'une folie presque féroce. Les pilotes n'avaient pas encore fait attention au complice qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre. Et ils auraient préféré qu'il en reste ainsi. Des cheveux châtains, assez grand… Des yeux émeraude.

« Trowa ? »

Les pilotes étaient abasourdis et presque terrifiés de voir le jeune français. C'était impossible ! S'il était présent, aux côtés de Lady Une, cela voulait dire qu'il était à la base de toute cette machination, de la disparition de Duo, de l'accident de Zechs. C'était lui le tireur qui avait essayé de tuer les enfants, lui qui avait assommé Heero à la base de Ipoh et qui avait enfermé Duo. Ils avaient du mal à y croire, pourtant il était bien là, juste sous leurs yeux, tenant un pistolet contre la tempe d'Axelle. Trowa les avait trahi et ce, depuis le début. Il s'était joué d'eux pour retrouver les enfants et s'en débarrasser.

« Pou… Pourquoi Trowa ? »

La voix de Heero tremblait, tout comme le reste de son corps. Le Français restait impassible devant les regards d'incompréhension, mais aussi de haine. Le rire de Lady Une résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à eux.

« Mais pour moi voyons. N'est-ce pas… petit frère ? »

Les derniers mots agirent comme un électrochoc. Lady Une se dirigea vers Trowa, tenant toujours Liam en joue. Elle se colla contre lui, avant de l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser sans aucune pudeur. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard, une nano-seconde de bonheur. Heero sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, de celui qui avait fait disparaître son seul amour. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à réagir, à lui en vouloir vraiment. Tout était de sa faute à elle, elle l'avait manipulé, lui avait fait croire qu'elle était… qu'elle… Heero n'arrivait pas à enregistrer tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle avait bien dit que Trowa était son frère ? Pourtant ce qui se lisait dans leurs yeux n'était en aucun cas de l'amour fraternel, mais de l'amour tout court. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour cette onna ! Trowa elle te mène par le bout du nez ! Tu ne vas pas la croire et te laisser faire ?

- Wufeï a raison ! Te rends-tu compte de toutes ces vies que tu vas sacrifier pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Quatre…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ! Que tu n'es qu'un meurtrier ! Que tu es devenu complètement fou ? Que tu as tué ton ami pour elle… »

Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait craché ces paroles en regardant les deux amants, dégoûté par celui en qui il avait confiance.

« Pourquoi elle ?

- Parce qu'elle est tout pour moi, que je l'aime plus que tout.

- Mais c'est un monstre !

- Non Quatre, c'est ma sœur, mon unique famille.

- C'est impossible Trowa.

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai, mon frère a raison.

- Lorsque Lady… Claire était ma supérieure à la base de Sakhaline, il y a eu un mélange dans les échantillons de sang lors d'un contrôle de routine. Claire est ma sœur, cela ne fait aucun doute, nous avons fait tous les tests possibles. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu retrouver mon passé et mes souvenirs. Elle est la seule chose qui me prouve que j'ai existé et que j'existe encore aujourd'hui… Je l'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Thomas. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent d'un air si tendre, qu'aucun des pilotes ne purent remettre en cause l'amour qui les liait, un amour autant fraternel que passionnel. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Heero qui jusque là était trop dépassé par la situation pour réagir, ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Sa voix froide et dénuée de tous sentiments s'éleva doucement.

« Tu ne pourras jamais nier le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un assassin. »

Trowa prit une expression mélancolique et empreinte de tristesse.

« Je le suis aussi, c'est dans notre nature, enfants d'assassins… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il semblait perdu, la même douleur se peignait d'ailleurs sur le visage de Claire.

« Trowa, qu'est-ce que…

- Nos parents étaient des saltimbanques. Ils allaient de ville en ville pour montrer leurs tours, faire de la musique. Claire et moi grâce à nos souvenirs et à nos recherches avons découvert que de nombreux meurtres avaient eu lieu dans les villes où ils étaient passés. Nos parents tuaient pour l'argent, sans aucuns remords. Ils volaient tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur, détroussaient les vagabonds… Nous sommes nés pour tuer, leur sang coule dans nos veines. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique nous fassions nous sommes destinés à tuer.

- Tu as tord ! Le Trowa que je connais est quelqu'un de bon, de doux et d'affectueux. Il était digne de confiance. Tu avais le choix. Tu aurais pu continuer à vivre sans tout cela.

- Non Heero car je n'ai jamais eu à choisir, c'est ainsi, c'est tout. On a choisi pour moi avant même que je sois né.

- Je refuse de le croire ! Ça voudrait dire que tu as tué Duo sans aucuns regrets, juste parce qu'il était sur ton chemin, sur celui de ta sœur. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas fait ça uniquement pour elle, parce que tu l'aimes ! Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais toi ! Pourquoi tout ça alors que tu avais tout pour être heureux ? »

Lady Une observait l'échange entre Heero et son frère. Si elle ne disait rien, elle réfléchissait au moyen de s'en sortir. Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle aimait Trowa de tout son cœur, mais elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle faisait était bien plus que criminel. Trowa était quelqu'un de bien et si Heero continuait, il s'éloignerait d'elle. C'était hors de question. Elle leva son arme vers lui. Il fallait qu'il meure, que Trowa reste avec elle.

« Il a fait ça pour nous deux, parce que nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas Thomas ? »

Trowa acquiesça, mais un doute s'était installé dans son cœur. Claire était tout ce qu'il désirait au monde et il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle soit heureuse y compris vendre son âme. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Duo, qui comme lui avait été seul tout au long de sa vie, le souvenir de ses parents lui était revenu en mémoire. Il aurait pu tout arrêter à ce moment-là, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il était déjà damné, alors à quoi bon ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui était de la rendre heureuse, parce qu'elle était sa famille.

« Espèce de salaud. Aurais-tu oublié que tu fais aussi partie de notre famille ? »

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur le visage de Heero alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Il avait compris ce que Trowa ressentait. Il pensait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre sinon elle. Mais c'était faux. Trowa se crispa. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il y avait Claire, son seul amour, la seule preuve de son passé, qu'il ait réellement existé. De l'autre côté, il y avait ses amis, ceux qui avaient été là pour lui durant toute la guerre, ceux qui l'avait soutenu. Ceux qu'il n'avait pas hésité à trahir.

* * *

1 Je viens de casser le mythe du beau gosse parfait. J'ai fait de Heero un clodo puant. C'est à se mettre des claques à soi-même.

2) C'est sûr que Heero et Duo sortant d'un gâteau à moitié nus, aurait été une meilleure surprise, mais je n'ai que ça à vous proposer pour le moment.

3 Duo + Réléna. Pour certain d'entre vous qui ne le saurait pas : l'auteur est une espèce protégée et il serait très inconvenant et… désagréable de voir la ligue anti-Réléna et pro Duo me prendre pour cible. Les réclamations sont acceptées, mais si vous pouviez éviter les menaces de mort… LOL

_Bien, maintenant que vous savez tout... Qui veut me tuer ? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, les autres si.

**Couples :** je crois que maintenant vous êtes au courant.

**Avertissements :** Et un mort, un !

_Aller, c'est le dernier chapitre de torture pour les gentils petits lecteurs qui sont restés malgré mon sadisme. MERCI. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue maintenant. _

_Bonne lecture et bisous à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Heero, Quatre et Wufeï marchaient silencieusement. Derrière eux se tenaient Lady Une et Trowa avec les enfants. La jeune femme avait décidé de se débarrasser d'eux définitivement et le faire dans sa chambre n'aurait pas été très discret. Ils avaient donc pris la porte dérobée et s'enfonçaient maintenant dans les profondeurs du palais. Heero était sur les nerfs, il cherchait désespérément une porte de sortie, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il pouvait sauver les enfants. Duo les lui avait confié, il devait respecter sa confiance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre qui était totalement abattu. L'Arabe avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Trowa et cette trahison lui brisait le cœur. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Que ce soit lui ou Wufeï, ils avaient tous les deux une famille, ils savaient que s'ils mouraient aujourd'hui ils la laisseraient derrière eux. Rien n'était perdu, mais ils savaient pertinemment de quoi Trowa était capable. Ils n'étaient pas contre un soldat d'Oz débile, incapable de tenir une arme correctement, il était devant un soldat aussi fort qu'eux et qui connaissait leurs faiblesses.

Ils longeaient un couloir qui ne leur permettait aucune action, ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils allaient. Ces passages semblaient inutilisés depuis des années aux vues de la poussière. Heero réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Tournez à droite ! »

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce qui devait servir autrefois de salle de torture personnelle. Des chaînes pendaient encore sur les murs, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Un rat se faufila entre leurs jambes et Heero du faire un effort terrible pour ne pas sauter au cou de Wufeï. Il garderait un souvenir impérissable de son séjour à Ratland.

« Ici ce sera parfait. Plus personne ne connaît cet endroit, vous pourrez y mourir en paix. Thomas tues-les.

- Non ! »

Axelle se retourna vers le Français en lui mettant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Elle essayait vainement de le mordre, de la griffer, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Trowa la poussa à terre sans ménagement et leva son arme vers eux. Liam essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de Lady Une qui le poussa vers sa sœur. Le déclic des armes que l'on enclenche se répercuta sur les murs.

Aucune expression ne se lisait dans les yeux des deux meurtriers. Quatre et Wufeï avaient relevé la tête, comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient prêts. C'était faux. Intérieurement ils priaient pour leur famille. Heero… S'il n'y avait eu les enfants, il aurait pu être heureux de mourir, de retrouver enfin Duo, mais non. Il devait les arrêter, il regarda Trowa dans les yeux et une lueur d'espoir se créa. Le Français semblait douter. Il n'allait pas tirer, il ne le devait pas.

Personne ne saura jamais s'il aurait tiré ou non. Quelqu'un sortit du couloir en attrapant les enfants et en bousculant Trowa et Lady Une. Des coups de feu retentir dans la pièce alors que Wufeï et Heero se ruaient vers la famille de psychopathes. Quatre se retourna vers les enfants et cette femme qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'agissait de Anne, qui les avaient suivit depuis la chambre de Lady Une. Une balle l'avait atteinte à l'épaule et sa blessure saignait abondamment. Les enfants étaient sains et saufs.

« Anne, mais qu'est-ce…

- Plus tard, monsieur Winner. Il y a une autre sortie de ce côté-là. J'ai appelé la garde, ils attendent les ordres à l'extérieur. »

Quatre l'attrapa par la taille et avec Liam et Axelle tremblants de peur, ils sortirent d'ici. En suivant les indications de la jeune femme, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour enfin sentir l'air frais de la nuit sur leur visage. Les soldats les attendaient et s'occupèrent tout de suite de la blessure de la jeune femme et des enfants. Il leur ordonna de rester ici. La pièce était trop exiguë pour tenter quoique ce soit et puis ils devaient régler ça entre eux. Il prit Liam et Axelle qui avaient commencé à pleurer dans ses bras.

Anne qui ne voulait pas être emmenée à l'hôpital se rapprocha de lui. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Anne ?

- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Madame… Je le savais, mais je n'ai rien fait… Tout ça aurait pu être évité.

- Non Anne, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Elle se serait débarrasser de vous et nous serions tous morts. De toute manière, elle est perdue. »

-/-

Le pistolet glissa sur le sol. Heero esquiva le poing de Lady Une qui aurait du s'écraser sur son visage. Elle se battait aussi bien, sinon mieux qu'un homme. Elle avait du suivre un entraînement extrêmement dur pour arriver à ce niveau contrairement à Heero qui avait tout arrêté après la guerre. Wufeï avait du mal à tenir tête à Trowa malgré les blessures de ce dernier. Heero se rappelait des paroles du Français à la base.

_« Un prisonnier a essayé de s'échapper … Il a bien fallu que je l'arrête. _

_- …_

_- Un problème ?_

_- Non… Plus maintenant. »_

C'était Trowa qui avait enfermé Duo à la base et qui s'était débarrassé de lui. C'était Duo qui lui avait fait ces blessures. Lady Une continuait de lui envoyer des coups. Haletants et en sueur, ils luttaient pour vaincre. Chacun avait cette rage, cette envie de faire plier l'autre et d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à terre, Heero immobilisant Lady Une sous lui. Un coup de genou bien placé, retourna la situation. Lady Une se rua sur le pistolet qui était à peine à quelques mètres d'elle. Wufeï et Trowa se battaient toujours.

La jeune femme ramassa l'arme et visa Heero.

« Tu as perdu. Plus personne ne m'empêchera de régner sur Sank.

- Zechs ne te laissera jamais faire.

- Ha ha ha ! Mon pauvre mari nous a quitté, il y a à peine une heure.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- …

- On avait prévenu Quatre. Les perfusions ont été interverties. Tout a été calculé. Zechs s'est réveillé et il saura bientôt toute l'histoire. Même si tu me tues maintenant, tu auras échoué.

- Tu mens !

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Raaahhhh ! »

Les yeux de Lady Une brûlaient de rage et de haine. Sa main tremblait, son visage était rouge de colère.

« Meurs ! »

Comme si le temps s'était suspendu, Heero la vit appuyer sur la gâchette. Les détonations résonnèrent à nouveau, l'odeur de la poudre se renforça. Plus rien n'existait. Heero ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Liam et Axelle étaient en sécurité, Duo était mort, il pouvait mourir maintenant, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Une balle siffla près de lui, avant qu'il ne soit projeté à terre. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos et à la tête. Mais rien de comparable à la déchirure que faisait un morceau de métal.

Etourdi, il essaya de se relever, mais quelque chose de lourd l'écrasait sur le sol, l'empêchant de respirer. Une nouvelle détonation, suivie d'un cri. Heero repoussa le corps qui le recouvrait et se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wufeï qui, malgré son épaule en sang, avait maîtrisé Lady Une. Tout était flou, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il… Il l'avait sauvé. Trowa était étendu à terre, une flaque de sang se formait au niveau de sa poitrine, imprégnant le sol. Heero le retourna sur le dos et le prit dans ses bras. Son teint blafard était marbré par les veines bleues qui palpitaient sous sa peau. Des tremblements secouaient déjà son corps. Heero regarda les impacts de balle, près du cœur, transperçant les poumons. Il savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire.

« Thomas ! »

Le cri déchirant de Lady Une monta dans la salle. Plus aucune haine ne se lisait sur ses traits, juste une douleur intense. Trowa ouvrit les yeux, mais les émeraudes se fixèrent sur Heero. Une larme coula sur sa joue, ses lèvres remuèrent.

« S'il te plaît… »

Heero acquiesça, comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il voulait. Il se retourna vers Lady Une et le Chinois.

« Wufeï, emmène-la et remet-la aux autorités.

- D'accord. J'appelle deux ambulances.

- ... Une suffira. »

La gorge de Heero s'était resserrée à ces mots. Trowa lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, qu'il l'avait trahi elle aussi. Elle le savait déjà, mais n'en prenait pas encore conscience et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter son regard. Il l'aimait, mais il avait eu raison, il l'avait fait pour eux : ses amis. Heero le regardait presque tendrement malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait pouvoir mourir en paix.

« Trowa, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ma nature… Je suis né pour tuer de sang froid… Pour le pouvoir et l'appât du gain.

- Le Trowa que je connaissais n'a jamais été comme ça. C'était quelqu'un de bon et de généreux, toujours prêt à nous aider, toujours là pour nous épauler, même si c'était difficile. Trowa tu as toujours été un ami fidèle. Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je me suis juste souvenu de ce que j'avais été, à quel point je l'aimais, tout comme je l'aime aujourd'hui. Claire est tout ce que j'avais au monde, c'est la seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui.

- Et tu nous as trahit pour elle ? Tu as tué Duo pour elle ?

- Je n'ai pas trahi, je suis un monstre… C'est tout. Mes parents nous ont fait ainsi Claire et moi. Nous ne pouvons renier notre nature.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Trowa, tu savais ce que Duo représentait pour nous, pour moi ! Tu savais ce que toi tu représentais pour nous. Tu n'avais pas besoin de… de…

- De redevenir ce que je suis au plus profond de moi.

- En es-tu si sûr ?

- … Je… »

Trowa ne put finir sa phrase, il toussa et finit par recracher du sang qui s'étalait sur sa chemise, Heero le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à celui qui l'avait sauvé il y a si longtemps.

« Heero…

- Tu avais le choix. Tu l'as encore.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

- J'en suis certain. Trowa ! »

Les paupières commençaient à tomber sur des yeux pleins de larmes et Heero savait parfaitement que plus jamais il ne rouvrirait les yeux, que plus jamais il ne reverrait les émeraudes si elles venaient à se voiler. Sa respiration était sifflante et de plus en plus pénible. Ses tremblements qui l'envahissaient étaient la mort qui l'engloutissait, le froid qui l'engourdissait peu à peu.

« Trowa, reste avec moi !

- J'ai… J'ai…

- Doucement. Tu as tout ton temps.

- Je… sais très bien… que non Heero, mais j'ai finalement fait mon choix. Je peux enfin devenir moi-même ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Tu es notre ami.

- Heero, je n'ai pas pu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas pu ?

- Duo… »

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes. Il s'arrêta. Heero sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il força Trowa à se reprendre.

« Trowa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- L'hôpital Saint-Vincent… à Calcutta.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu…

- Duo est vivant ? Réponds !

- Finalement tu as peut-être raison… Je ne suis pas redevenu moi-même, je suis devenu quelqu'un, c'est tout. Je ne suis plus Thomas et ce depuis longtemps, mais je ne suis pas Trowa non plus.

- Tu es mon ami.

- Peux-tu… Ne fais pas de mal à Claire, elle est tout ce qui reste de moi.

- Je te le promets.

- Tu pourras lui demander… Pardon.

- …

- Merci. »

Les yeux de Trowa se voilèrent, sans se fermer, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son regard devint mort, son corps froid. Heero hurla de rage, alors qu'il était seul dans la pénombre. Ils avaient tous survécu à la guerre, ils avaient enfin eu cette chance de pouvoir enfin vivre. Mais c'est aujourd'hui alors qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux, qu'ils… qu'ils… Ils étaient voués au malheur. Ils payaient encore pour le sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains. Une larme glissa sur la peau hâlée, puis deux. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne le chercher, les enfants le réclamaient. Et puis, il fallait qu'il aille chercher Duo.

* * *

_Alors on m'en veut moins maintenant, non ? Pour une fois je ne vais peut-être pas recevoir de mecaces de morts. Youpi. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi ; Harris, Anne, Liam, Axelle, Juan, Isabelle, Mei, si.

**Couples :** vous les connaissez déjà.

**Avertissements :** Je vais encore recevoir des menaces. Ouin !

_Et voilà, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Bisous Ankei, Shinigami Girly, Josy, Yama shino et Lu. Pardon mais j'ai aps eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Merci beaucoup à vous. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Heero agrippa le médecin par le col, son visage a quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Les yeux affolés du docteur cherchaient une porte de sortie, un moyen de fuir ce dément. Heero, les yeux flambants de haine, se retenait d'écraser l'homme entre ses mains. Cela serait si facile d'en faire de la bouillie, de le jeter à terre et de s'en débarrasser. Le pauvre homme lui donna le numéro de la chambre et Heero fonça suivit par ses amis. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il ne pu cependant faire ce geste si simple qui était de tourner la poignée. Il avait peur que tout cela ne soit encore qu'un rêve, une chimère. Il était devenu impensable que Duo puisse être derrière cette porte, qu'il allait enfin le retrouver. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, dix ans qu'il attendait de le serrer dans ses bras, de le voir.

Il tourna lentement la poignée, ses amis retenaient leur souffle, le visage marqué par la fatigue. Malgré sa trahison, Trowa avait toujours été leur ami et le fait qu'ils soient devant cette porte leur prouvait qu'il avait toujours été avec eux d'une certaine manière. La porte s'entrouvrit lentement sur une pièce blanche. Le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme leur parvint, preuve que la chambre était bien occupée. Heero franchit le pas de la porte et fit quelques pas. Les autres restèrent en arrière, ils n'avaient pas le courage de rentrer, de voir si c'était vraiment Duo qui était là. Ils regardaient Heero, ses jambes commençaient à vaciller alors qu'il avançait, mais il tint bon et s'avança au bord du lit.

Les autres entrèrent à leur tour, un sourire illumina leur visage lorsqu'ils le virent enfin. Wufeï faillit sauter sur son ami, tant il était heureux de le retrouver, mais Quatre l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. D'un regard il lui fit comprendre qu'ils auraient tout le temps de le voir désormais, qu'ils devaient laisser Heero. Il ressortirent donc à regret et repartirent à l'hôtel pour aller chercher les enfants.

Heero mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il débrancha la perfusion qui envoyait une drogue dans son sang et le maintenait dans ce sommeil artificiel, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il regarda avec attention, cet ange endormi. Il contempla ce visage comme la plus belle merveille du monde. Duo n'avait pas réellement changé, il avait gagné quelques rides, surtout au niveau des lèvres et des fossettes, un pli soulignant l'inquiétude barrait légèrement son front. Ses traits étaient aussi plus tirés, il semblait plus mince. Sa peau légèrement hâlée le rendait encore plus beau. Des bandages entouraient son torse et son bras. L'image de Trowa lui revint à l'esprit.

Heero leva la main pour toucher son visage, mais se retint. Il ne savait comment réagir. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été éveillé. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'il serait vraiment heureux de les retrouver ? Il devait encore attendre, pour être sûr. C'était presque ridicule, de se sentir aussi bête devant lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné.

Il resta donc à ses côtés, attendant que les enfants arrivent et qu'il se réveille. Il aurait voulu lui attraper les épaules et le secouer pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Après tout cela marchait très bien, quand il oubliait de se lever pour les missions autrefois. Une bonne claque, voire un seau d'eau étaient toujours très efficaces. Mais là, il n'y avait que le temps pour qu'il puisse enfin être libéré du poids que son absence avait créé. Il finit par s'endormir à ses côtés, vaincu par la fatigue.

-/-

Les docteurs étaient maintenant aux petits soins pour Duo, l'Américain avait été rapatrié à Sank, les autorités ayant besoin d'avoir les pilotes et les enfants sous la main pour faire leur enquête, ça avait arrangé tout le monde. De plus, Zechs se trouvant dans le même hôpital, Heero pouvait faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre et celle de Duo. Liam et Axelle avaient enfin pu voir leur oncle en chaire et en os.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il fallait que son corps élimine les drogues et cela risquait de prendre plusieurs jours. Heero restait toujours à ses côtés avec Liam et Axelle. Cependant, il avait du s'absenter deux jours pour l'enterrement de Trowa. Tout le monde était alors présent, sauf Sally et les plus jeunes. Heero était resté longtemps, seul, assis devant la tombe. Il était encore bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé. Seule la joie d'avoir enfin retrouvé Duo pouvait estomper sa peine. Il ne pouvait croire que son ami les avait quitté, il avait tant fait pour lui pendant la guerre. Il serait sûrement mort s'il n'avait pas été là. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour accepter ce qu'il avait fait.

Pour le moment, il était près de la fenêtre et Liam et Axelle, assis près du lit, attendant en silence. D'après le médecin, le réveil de Duo n'était plus qu'une question d'heure, voire de minutes. Il ne pouvait donner un diagnostic très précis, tout dépendait du métabolisme de l'Américain. D'après Wufeï, il faudrait des années pour qu'il se réveille.

Axelle, assise au pied du lit jouait avec sa tresse, à moitié vautré sur son frère qui triturer un fil sortant de la couverture. Elle leva la tête vers le visage de son père et le contempla. Les minutes passaient. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du lit pour aller se dégourdir les jambes, elle vit les paupières de son père bouger légèrement. Elle se figea, espérant qu'elle ne rêvait pas encore, puis donna un coup de coude à son frère. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent doucement sous le regard suspicieux de Heero. Puis, d'un seul coup ils sautèrent sur le lit.

« Papa ! »

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière. Il mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et où il était. Il regarda ses enfants, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Une voix faible sortit de ses lèvres.

« Axelle… Liam… »

Le jeune garçon opina de la tête. Une larme glissa sur la joue de Duo, il essaya de bouger, maisdes joursd'inactivité avaient totalement engourdi ses muscles. Les enfants s'agrippèrent à son cou, l'enserrant de leurs petits bras. Leur père pleurait de bonheur, soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient auprès de lui et qu'ils allaient bien. Pour Heero, qui était resté en retrait, ce spectacle valait tout l'or du monde. Duo était heureux avec sa famille et des rires commençaient à remplacer les pleurs.

« Papa, tu nous étrangles !

- Ça… m'est égal… Plus jamais, je ne vous lâcherai.

- Ah, non alors ! Comment on fera lorsqu'on aura des rendez-vous galants ?

- Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose Liam ?

- Moi ? Jamais. »

Liam éclata de rire. Duo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses enfants, tenant la main de Liam, caressant les cheveux d'Axelle. Il ne cessait de se dire, qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Il avait failli mourir d'inquiétude dans sa cellule, priant pour que Adrian fasse exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé, qu'il prévienne… Cette pensée le paniqua, si Liam et Axelle étaient là, cela voulait dire que… il regarda autour de lui. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il le vit debout près de la fenêtre, dans la lumière, toujours aussi beau.

« Hee… Heero.

- Bonjour Duo. Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatigué. Un peu vaseux.

- On va chercher le docteur ! »

Liam attrapa sa sœur par la main et tout deux sortirent de la chambre. Duo les regarda partir à contre cœur : les traîtres. Il n'avait pu faire un seul geste pour les empêcher de partir, ayant déjà beaucoup de mal à lutter contre le sommeil. Il réussit à tendre la main et Heero vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement d'angoisse à effacer. Heero sembla comprendre son appréhension.

« Ils ne risquent plus rien maintenant.

- …

- Je prendrais encore soin d'eux jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli.

- Merci. »

Le Japonais sentit la main de Duo serrer un peu plus la sienne, les paupières se refermèrent sur les prunelles crépuscule, il sombra de nouveau.

-/-

Quatre et Wufeï étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Ils voulaient savoir. Ils étaient donc tous dans la chambre, près à écouter Duo. Tous avaient le sourire, trop heureux de se retrouver. Il avait même fallu obliger Wufeï à lâcher Duo avant qu'il ne lui brise quelque chose. Heero et Quatre lui expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était passé, la mort de Harris, celle de Trowa et l'emprisonnement de Lady Une. Duo fut très secoué par ces nouvelles et il lui fallut du temps pour pouvoir enfin parler de toute cette affaire. De plus les médicaments ne l'aidaient pas à reprendre le dessus et à enregistrer tout ce qu'on lui disait. Il fallait que ses amis prennent leur temps pour tout lui dire sans le perdre.

« Alors ? Explique-nous ?

- Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? Je sais pas moi… Qu'est-ce que…

- Ta disparition, il y a dix et l'annonce de ta mort il y a deux mois. »

La voix froide de Heero fit rougir de honte le malade. Duo rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, de peur que l'un de ses amis ait des envies de meurtre.

« Je suis désolé…

- C'est un bon début.

- Wufeï !

- Laisse Quatre, ce n'est pas grave. Je… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti il y a dix ans ?

- C'est compliqué, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment pris cette décision seul… Et si je l'ai fait c'est pour eux… Bon, je vais tout vous expliquer. En fait, tout a commencé pendant la guerre… Réléna et moi… avons eu la malchance de tomber amoureux de la même personne, quelqu'un que l'on croyait inaccessible. Lorsqu'on s'en est rendu compte, ça nous a rapproché. On s'est consolés mutuellement.

- Pourtant vous vous détestiez.

- C'est notre rivalité qui avait fait naître cette haine entre nous, lorsqu'elle a disparu… Que nous restait-il ? Cela ne valait plus la peine de se haïr ainsi alors nous sommes devenus amis. Un soir nous avons noyé notre chagrin dans l'alcool, je crois que nous avons imbibé assez d'alcool pour rendre saoul tout un régiment de marins. Bref, est arrivé ce qui devait finir par arriver. D'une certaine manière, nous nous aimions, nous avions de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas arrivé par dépit, mais parce que nous le désirions… Liam et Axelle ne sont pas le fruit d'une erreur même si ce n'était pas prévu. Ça ne c'est jamais reproduit par la suite.

- Toi et cette onna… j'ai du mal à y croire, on ne s'est rendu compte de rien en plus.

- Duo, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Nous le voulions, juste après que la paix soit signée. Elle était alors enceinte de deux mois, on ne le savait que depuis une semaine ou deux. Puis quelqu'un à tenter de la tuer, une bombe avait été placée sous sa voiture et Zechs a eu son accident. On en a déduit que quelqu'un leur en voulait personnellement. Et il y a eu les menaces… C'était le royaume de Sank qui était visé. Quelqu'un voulait prendre le pouvoir. Quels que soient les assassins, ils s'en prendraient tôt ou tard aux enfants, c'est pour ça que nous avons gardé le silence.

- Réléna… Elle… Elle a été assassinée ?

- Non, elle avait une tumeur et l'accouchement signait son arrêt de mort, mais elle voulait les mettre au monde et je n'ai pas essayé de l'en dissuader. On a fait croire qu'elle avait un cancer, pour pouvoir l'isoler. Elle m'a fait promettre de les mettre en sécurité, de les préparer à leur vie future au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à Zechs.

- Tu aurais du nous le dire au lieu de disparaître comme un voleur ! Tu pouvais nous faire confiance !

- Je lui avais promis. Et puis, vu les attaques envers elle et son frère, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui connaissait leurs habitudes et le palais. J'ai confiance en vous, mais je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser. J'ai préféré disparaître, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à mes enfants.

- Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen.

- Je pense, que nous avons pris la meilleure décision. Crois-moi, Quatre, si il y avait eu un autre choix, j'aurais été le premier à le prendre. M'éloigner de vous m'a rendu… malade, Pendant dix ans. Mais il le fallait.

- Je me demande comment Lady Une a su pour les enfants.

- Le gynécologue qui s'est occupé de Léna est mort une semaine avant que je parte, un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, je pense que Lady Une l'a retrouvé. Après avec les relations de Trowa, il ne devait pas être si difficile de me retrouver. »

Duo baissa la tête en soupirant. Les jumeaux se serrèrent un peu plus contre lui.

« Pour Trowa… Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

- Lorsque le bateau a explosé… Attendez ! Où est Eric ? Eric Morgan ? Il a du régler des problèmes avec nos papiers avant d'embarquer et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé ensuite sur le bateau.

- Il a été assassiné, un homme de Lady Une a pris sa place. »

Le visage de Duo se ferma. Il s'en était douté, mais il avait espéré qu'il soit encore en vie.

« Duo ?

- Hm. Où en étais-je ?

- Lorsque le bateau a explosé.

- Un homme m'a attaqué et nos sommes tombés à l'eau. Je m'en suis débarrassé et j'ai nagé vers la côte. Heureusement je n'étais pas blessé, mais lorsque je suis arrivé j'étais à bout de force. Je me suis évanoui sur la plage. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une cellule, j'y suis resté plus d'un mois avant de trouver une faille et de tenter une évasion. C'est alors que Trowa s'est interposé, au début je ne comprenais rien. Puis, on s'est battu, il m'a dit que je devais mourir et que Liam et Axelle aussi pour qu'elle puisse régner. Il parlait de Lady Une, tout s'est éclairci et j'ai enfin compris comment Léna et Zechs avaient pu être attaqués aussi facilement, pourquoi on avait rien pu faire. Trowa a pris le dessus et j'ai été emmené de force ici. Après c'est le trou noir. »

Les pilotes ne savaient pas quoi dire. Duo avait vécu avec cette menace pendant dix ans. Quatre regardait affectueusement son ami, il lui avait tellement manqué. À vrai dire, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus turbulent et la gaieté était beaucoup moins présente dans son regard, mais il s'agissait toujours de Duo. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant qu'une infirmière ne les congédie. En fait, elle les mit carrément dehors, pour que le patient se repose. Duo qui n'osait encore trop les affronter, la bénie intérieurement. Il les regarda sortir un par un. Son cœur se pinça lorsque Heero disparu à son tour. Les explications étaient loin d'être terminées, il le savait pertinemment, il fallait maintenant qu'il lui parle.

-/-

Duo récupérait très vite et il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à patienter avant que les médecins ne lui lâche enfin la grappe. Liam et Axelle venaient tous les jours avec de la nourriture passée en douce, pour compléter les repas immangeables de l'hôpital. Heero les accompagnait, mais restait souvent dans le couloir ou les jardins. Malgré les protestations de Duo, il n'osait aller le voir, de peur de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Il le savait maintenant, il avait peur. Alors qu'il pensait que tout irait pour le mieux désormais, il doutait de pouvoir lui parler. Il avait omis le fait qu'il était un homme et que Duo avait aimé une femme avec laquelle il avait eu des enfants. Duo ne l'aimerait jamais de la même manière que lui, il ne serait finalement qu'un ami. Ses pensées le rongeaient petit à petit et il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Il préférait donc se taire.

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Zechs. Il avait bluffé lorsqu'il avat dit à Lady Une que Zechs allait pour le mieux. Il était resté entre la vie et la mort pendant six jourset nes'était réveilléqu'il y a deux jours. Jusqu'à aujourdh'ui les vivistes avaient été interdites.Heero entra dans la chambre. Le jeune roi était éveillé et regardait par la fenêtre, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remettait doucement de l'accident. Ses blessures étaient moins graves qu'il y a dix ans : une épaule déboîtée, quelques côtes cassées, rien d'irrémédiable.

Heero fit quelques pas dans la pièce, il n'arrivait pas à lui parler, à signaler sa présence. Il devait pourtant lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce que les médecins lui avaient dit pour l'instant était que sa femme était trop occupée à cause de ses obligations pour venir. Le Japonais ne savait comment lui avouer qu'elle était la cause de son accident, qu'elle avait cherché à le tuer avec l'aide de Trowa, qu'ils avaient retrouvé Duo, qu'il avait deux neveux, que Trowa était mort et Lady Une en prison. Heero secoua la tête, ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup, mais il le devait.

« Zechs… »

Un sourire bien pâle s'étira sur les lèvres de son ami qui tourna un regard emprunt de lassitude vers lui.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui sort du coma d'environ une semaine.

- Hn.

- Tu as aussi un joli pansement. »

Heero passa sa main sur le tissu blanc, au niveau de sa nuque, derrière l'une de ses oreilles.

« C'est une longue histoire. Pas mal de choses se sont passées ces dernières semaines.

- Semaines ? Moi qui pensait n'avoir manqué que quelques jours.

- Zechs… Je… Je dois te parler et je ne pense pas que tu vas apprécier ce que je vais te dire...

- Heero, depuis environ 5 ou 6 heures, je suis couché, regardant par la fenêtre, à me demander pourquoi ma femme n'est pas à mes côtés, pourquoi les médecins me mentent, pourquoi… tu es partie en Italie. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais je suis un peu comme ma sœur, capable de te retrouver n'importe où. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Bref. Je crois que je suis prêt à tout entendre et vu ton expression je me doute que je ne vais pas aimer. J'ai tout mon temps, alors vas-y, dis-moi de quoi tu veux me parler.

- De famille, de retrouvailles, de trahison… de mort. »

Lorsque Heero sortit enfin de la chambre après quelques heures et s'appuya contre la porte, il était totalement épuisé. Zechs l'avait écouté sans réagir, mais au fond de lui, il était anéanti. La seule note d'espoir était Duo et les deux enfants de Réléna. Heero leva les yeux sur Anne qui, le bras en écharpe, attendait patiemment dans le couloir. Il observa d'un peu plus près ce petit bout de femme, au teint de pêche et aux chevaux clairs. Elle semblait douce. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

« Il va avoir besoin de vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais toujours là pour lui. »

Sans un mot, Anne entra et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Zechs se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Elle passa son bras autour des ses épaules, alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer silencieusement contre elle.

-/-

Liam regardait Heero faire les cents pas sur la pelouse de l'hôpital. Il soupira tant le Japonais lui faisait de la peine. Axelle qui se tenait près de son père le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il fallait qu'ils agissent. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne tardèrent pas à sauter sur le lit de leur père.

« À l'attaque !

- Non ! Tout, mais pas ça !

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer papa !

- Vite quelqu'un pour me sauver !

- T'es bête.

- Ils ont bien pris soin de vous à ce que je vois.

- C'était trop cool !

- Ouais, ça pouvait aller. En fait, c'est Heero qui s'est installé à la maison depuis ta disparition. Quatre et Wufeï avaient déjà leur famille et… Trowa son travail.

- Il n'a pas été trop terrible avec vous ? Il ne vous a jamais menacé de son 9 mm au moins ?

- Il a fait pire ! C'était trop hooorrriiibbbllleee !

- Liam, arrête.

- Mais il nous a fait du chantage avec les pots de Nutella, Ax ! Tu te rends compte, papa !

- Pour les pots de Nutella, c'est moi qui lui avais dit…

- Père indigne !

- Liam arrête ce cinéma. Sinon…

- Il m'a aidé en informatique, ça c'était franchement bien, j'ai appris plein de choses.

- Moi, je l'aime bien, il est gentil. Il nous aide quand on en a besoin, il est doué en mécanique et le plus important, il fait bien la cuisine.

- ...

- Papa... C'est quelqu'un de fiable, il est très bien avec nous, ne nous prend pas que pour des gosses et… il a abandonné sa vie et a été au bout du monde pour te retrouver.

- …

- Si c'est notre accord que tu veux, il y a longtemps que tu l'as.

- Ax n'a pas tord papa. »

Duo regarda ses enfants, parfois il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus mûrs que lui. Il était heureux qu'ils acceptent Heero, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours. À vrai dire, il était paralysé dès qu'il s'agissait de lui dire le moindre mot. Il avait un mal fou à contrôler les battements de son cœur dès qu'il le voyait, alors lui dire « je t'aime » comme ça d'un seul coup, fallait pas rêver.

« Papa… Si tu ne le fais pas… On vendra la mèche.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt, sinon je vous prive de sortie et de Nutella jusqu'à vos 18 ans.

- C'est pas grave.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Liam. Pour que tu sois heureux, on prendra le risque. Au pire, on obligera Heero à faire le premier pas.

- Alors ça vous pouvez toujours rêver, mais c'est gentil. Je vous adore ! »

Duo leur fit un gros câlin, à la limite de l'étranglement et tous les trois continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les jette dehors, comme tous les soirs.

-/-

Duo sortit de l'hôpital, quatre jours plus tard, en pleine forme. Il venait de dormir pendant plus d'une semaine et était intenable. Heero le regardait jouer avec Liam et Axelle dans la voiture, ils s'entendaient à merveille et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, il faisait preuve d'une autorité infaillible. Les rires fusaient dans la voiture et Heero les aurait volontiers bâillonnés pour pouvoir conduire tranquillement.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bazar !

- Pardon Heero.

- Mais Hee-chan…

- Duo, tu vas pas régresser, non ? J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière.

- Oui, moi aussi. »

Heero jeta un coup d'œil au natté, ce dernier avait un regard étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux d'être de nouveau avec Quatre, Wufeï et lui ou mélancolique, vu la situation. La mort de Trowa, de Harris et de Morgan ne faisait sûrement pas partie du joli tableau de retrouvaille qu'il s'était imaginé. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence. Duo retrouva le sourire dès que la demeure fut en vue. Il sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse.

« J'espère que le ménage est fait et que vous n'avez pas pris de retard dans vos devoirs sinon ça va chauffer. »

Les jumeaux n'eurent pas le temps de râler après ce manque de confiance et suivirent leur père. Duo fit tout le tour de la maison, en courant pour voir si rien n'avait changé. Liam, Axelle et Heero l'attendait en bas des escaliers, amusés par sa réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déboula presque furieux et attrapa les jumeaux par les oreilles.

« On peut savoir ce que vous en avez fait. Je vous jure que si elles ne sont pas de retour dans les secondes qui suivent ça va barder. »

Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement, puis leurs yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Ils disparurent dans leur chambre et en revinrent avec les deux photos manquantes sur la table de nuit de Duo. Ils les tendirent à Duo qui les regarda tendrement.

« On peut savoir ce qu'elles faisaient dans vos chambres. Celle de Léna je comprends, mais celle d'Heero…

- Ben, en fait… C'est que…

- On les a enlevé parce que Heero est venu dormir avec nous dans ton lit, parce que le sien était trop petit et que nous avions peur d'être tout seuls. On ne savait pas trop si on devait lui dire qui était maman et puis il aurait peut-être trouvé bizarre de voir que tu avais une photo de lui près de ton lit. »

Heero et Duo rougirent de honte. Quant à l'Américain, il eut une soudaine envie de mettre une punition monumentale aux deux garnements qui avaient vendu la mèche. Une fessée collective serait la bienvenu.

« On va préparer le repas ! »

Liam et Axelle avaient dit cela d'une même voix, cherchant un moyen de fuir un papa en pétard. Duo et Heero étaient face à face et n'osaient dire quoique ce soit. Heero regardait ses pieds et Duo fixait la photo du Japonais qu'il avait prise en douce dans son atelier en Écosse. Il avait eu du mal pour celle-là, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à 10 kilomètre à la ronde en dehors de quelques brins d'herbes. Essayez d'être discret et de vous cacher derrière un brin d'herbe et on reparlera de la facilité apparente de prendre des photos, ni vu, ni connu. Ils étaient pires que des adolescents, incapables de se parler. Un silence insupportable s'installa.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec eux ?

- Bien.

- Tant mieux et la société ?

- Pas de problème.

- …

- …

- …

- Duo ?

- Oui.

- Mon avion part cet après-midi. J'ai tenu ma promesse, donc je vais rentrer en Écosse.

- Déjà ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème et puis… je serais très heureux que tu restes.

- J'ai besoin de faire un peu le point sur tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Bien. En tout cas, saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

- C'est pareil pour toi.

- Les enfants n'ont jamais vu l'Écosse et les vacances d'octobre ne sont plus très loin. 

- Pourquoi pas.

- …

- …

- On va manger.

- Hn. »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Heero fit ses bagages, il joua avec les enfants et Duo. Il se sentait bien et son cœur se serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait. Les enfants ronchonnèrent en montant dans la voiture pour raccompagner Heero, ils auraient cent fois préféré qu'il reste ici avec eux. Duo prit le volant, pas un seul mot ne fut proféré pendant tout le trajet et ce jusqu'au hall de l'aéroport.

« Ben voilà.

- Hm.

- Dis Heero quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

- Je ne sais pas Axelle.

- Mais tu reviendras, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Heero parlait sans conviction et, d'un regard, les enfants comprirent bien vite qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à leur père, ils s'éclipsèrent donc, se cachant à quelques mètres derrière une plante pour écouter la conversation.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

- …

- Duo, tu as disparu pendant dix ans et ça m'a fait… mal. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point et ça je ne te le pardonnerais jamais je pense.

- Ah. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux partir alors…

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… Je… Je t'en veux car en partant tu ne m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de te dire à quel point… À quel point je t'aimais.

- …

- Duo, je t'aime.

- … Je…

- Tu comprends ? Je t'aime comme un fou et je ne veux pas partir, mais je ne sais pas si toi… Enfin… Je… »

Heero ne pouvait pas poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il lâcha la valise qu'il tenait à la main et s'approcha tout doucement de Duo qui semblait pétrifié. Doucement, il combla l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et Heero retint ses larmes. Duo ne lui répondait pas, il était là, debout, sans bouger, sans réagir. Heero prit sa surprise pour du dégoût, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus vite possible, trop malheureux pour rester face à l'homme de sa vie.

Duo était toujours immobile, en plein milieu du hall de l'aéroport, ne prenant pas garde aux gens qui le bousculaient. Liam et Axelle ne tardèrent pas pourtant à le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

- Ça va pas la tête ! Tu l'as laissé partir !

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je ne m'y attendais pas… Je… Je suis…

- Un baka !

- Je…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Alors cours-lui après ! »

Duo comprit l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de commettre. Il se mit à courir comme un fou, mais lorsqu'il arriva à la porte d'embarquement, elle était déjà fermée et tous les passagers avaient embarqué. Il ne put que regarder l'avion prendre de la vitesse et s'envoler alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux. C'était trop tard, il avait tout gâché. Tout comme Heero dans l'avion, il commença à pleurer. Il venait de le perdre, encore une fois tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi, ne lui avait-il pas répondu ? Etait-ce si difficile de dire je t'aime ? Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

* * *

_Je suppose que je vais m'en prendre plein la tête dans les review ( Syt retiens-toi.) mais c'est pas grave. Bisous à tous et bonne année au cas où je ne mettrais que l'épilogue Dimanche. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Pour toujours.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi, les autres si.

**Couples :** Si vous ne le savez pas encore c'est qu'il y a un problème.

**Avertissements :** Aurais-je enfin des lectrices heureuses ?

_Voilà enfin l'épilogue ! (grand ouf de soulagement de toutes les lectrices). Lol. Je sasi pas s'il vous plaira et comblera vos espérances (vais encore recevoir des menaces moi), mes de toute manière je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une superbe année. Voilà. _

_Merci à Lu pour sa review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, ainsi qu'à toutes les revieweuses anonymes. Les autres... ben elles savent déjà que je les aime. lol_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Épilogue**

La cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta gaiement dans le magasin. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, seul le bruit d'une scie prouvait qu'il y avait de la vie dans cette maison perdue en pleine campagne. Heero leva le nez de son travail, il était rare que des clients viennent le voir jusqu'à l'ébénisterie, d'habitude tout se faisait sur commande et il n'avait jamais affaire avec les gens. Tout passait par ordinateur. Heero arrêta son travail, trop curieux de savoir qui c'était. Quatre était déjà venu le voir une fois, mais il l'avait prévenu longtemps à l'avance de peur que sa présence ne gêne et il le voyait mal faire une visite surprise. Le mois de septembre tirait sur sa fin maintenant et l'Écosse n'était pas une destination privilégiée à cette époque de l'année, à moins d'aimer la pluie, le vent et… encore la pluie ou d'être masochiste. Il s'épousseta un peu, littéralement couvert de sciure de bois et sortit de son atelier.

Des voix résonnaient dans le magasin. Lorsqu'il passa la porte deux minis tornades se précipitèrent sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de parer cette attaque que ses deux sangsues préférées lui faisaient déjà un énorme câlin.

« Heero ! Comment ça va ? Tu es content de nous voir ? On avait dit qu'on viendrait ! C'est trop cool ici ! Je vais avoir pleins de chose à regarder.

- Bonjour Liam. Oui ça va. Oui je suis content de vous voir et je suis content que ça te plaise ici. Salut Axelle.

- Heero.

- Fatiguée, on dirait.

- Il parle depuis qu'on est partis et papa m'a interdit de l'assommer. »

Le cœur de Heero fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Duo était là ! En y réfléchissant c'était évident, mais… il faut le dire, il avait un léger temps de retard. Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'espérait plus. Les vacances d'automnearrivaient et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ, même par Internet. Il avait peur que les enfants lui en veuillent, que Duo ne désire plus jamais lui parler. Mais ils étaient là. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur son regard couleur crépuscule. Duo semblait beaucoup mieux, il avait repris un peu de poids, son visage était détendu, serein. Un sourire illumina son visage.

« Bonjour Heero.

- …

- J'aiavancé la date des vacances scolaires. Je me suis dit qu'après tout ce qui était arrivé… Enfin, ils avaient tellement envie de te voir… »

Le cœur de Heero se pinça, il n'était venu que pour ça alors. Juste pour qu'ils le voient.

« Et puis, moi aussi j'avais envie… Enfin, j'avais surtout quelque chose à te dire. »

Le cerveau du Japonais enregistrait lentement toutes les informations. Il voulait lui parler ! De quoi ? Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport il y a trois mois. Oh mon Dieu ! Il commença à paniquer, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Duo avait à lui dire. D'un autre côté, il voulait savoir, peut-être que Duo ressentait la même chose que lui… ou pas. Il valait mieux ne pas savoir, non ? Oh et puis si ! Tant pis ! Il faudrait bien qu'il l'affronte un jour… Un jour, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui si possible.

« Heero ?

- Hn.

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Hai.

- Liam, Axelle vous pourriez…

- Yes, on s'casse.

- Liam, je t'ai déjà dit…

- Pardon papa. Ne voulant pas vous importuner plus longtemps, nous nous éclipsons un moment. »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire avant de partir en courant explorer la maison et l'atelier. Duo et Heero étaient plantés comme deux piquets, silencieux. Heero restait stoïque, tandis que Duo semblait faire un remake de la danse de Saint Guy 1. Le natté finit par se décider et avança vers Heero jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques pas de lui.

« Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je…

- Heero je voudrais que tu m'écoutes… J'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais… Si tu pouvais te taire jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

- …

- Bien. Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait du mal en partant il y a dix ans et je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé il y aun mois. J'ai voulu régler toutes mes affaires avant de venir pour une durée indéterminée, à vrai dire j'ai pris un mois de vacances pour… pour… je ne sais pas trop… En ce qui concerne Léna et les enfants… S'il y avait eu une autre solution, je te jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour retourner en arrière, pour ne pas avoir à te quitter. Tu sais Léna et moi au départ on se détestaient… Et ça, parce qu'on aimait tous les deux la même personne... toi.Lorsque je suis parti il y a dix ans, ce que j'ai le plus regretté, c'est de te laisser derrière moi. J'ai toujours voulu te le dire… Je n'ai pas su comment réagir à l'aéroport car tu m'as pris par surprise. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mes sentiments puissent être réciproques et je crois que tu es le seul qui ait jamais réussi à me faire taire de la sorte.

- …

- Heero, je t'aime et j'espère que plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je… Si tu savais à quel point je me suis haï lorsque j'ai réalisé toute la douleur que tu avais du ressentir lorsque je n'ai pas répondu à ton baiser… Je… »

Les yeux de Duo étaient voilés par la tristesse, Heero ne le laissa pas finir. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo et l'embrassa avec fougue. Duo, cette fois-ci, lui répondit, trop heureux d'avoir une seconde chance. Le natté glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son amour. Il était tellement heureux. Le temps s'arrêta pour eux, juste pour qu'ils soient ensembles un instant, seuls au monde. Quelque chose de doux effleura la joue de Heero. Il recula pour voir les yeux de Duo pleins de larmes, l'une d'entre elle s'était égarée sur son visage et coula jusque sur ses lèvres. Il goûta cette perle salée, preuve de l'amour de Duo et lui sourit.

« Ça veux dire que tu me pardonnes ?

- Pas pour tout, mais pour les grandes lignes oui. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça je peux te l'assurer. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner.

- Si j'avais su…

- …

- Je serais venu plus tôt.

- Baka. Je t'aime Duo.

- Moi aussi, mon amour… Pour toujours. »

-/-

-/-

David se tenait face à une fenêtre donnant sur le paysage autour de la base : de la neige à perte de vue. On venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il venait de devenir colonel. Cela lui semblait irréel. Il avait donné quelques ordres, affronté les regards compatissants et résignés de ses hommes, avant de se réfugier dans les quartiers de son ami… **Ses** quartiers désormais. Vingt ans d'amitié venaient d'être balayés d'un seul coup. Tout ça à cause d'eux, de ceux qui prétendaient être ses amis. Ils l'avaient tué, ils continuaient à vivre. Une fureur le consumait peu à peu, il avait envie de tout détruire, de les briser un par un.

Il se rappelait sa rencontre avec Trowa chez les mercenaires. Lui n'avait pas vraiment combattu, il était juste une aide de camp, mais il était le seul enfant du camp avec le Français. Même le caractère froid de son ami n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'être avec quelqu'un de son âge. Il l'avait ensuite suivit lorsqu'il avait pris cette navette, il était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à la mort du vrai Barton. La guerre les avait séparé jusqu'à il y a presque dix ans. Le plus pur des hasards les avait réunis dans cette base. Et maintenant : plus rien… Ou plutôt : juste une stèle gravée. Il venait de perdre son frère. D'un geste rageur, il envoya balader les quelques objets qui ornaient la commode. Il s'appuya au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y enfouissant sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits de pas sur la moquette, lui firent ravaler ses larmes et relever sa tête.

« Dada ?

- Coucou mon poussin. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Bruits. T'as fait tomber ?

- Oui, j'ai tout mis par terre.

- C'est pas bien. Papa va te gronder. »

David attrapa le petit bout de chou dequatre ans qui se tenait devant lui. Il commença à caresser les cheveux châtains de son filleul. Les yeux verts / mordorés le regardaient avec curiosité, un pouce dans la bouche, un doudou à la main, il était vraiment adorable.

« L'est où papa ?

- Il est partit Emerick.

- Y reviendra quand ?

- Il… Il ne reviendra pas mon ange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Des méchants l'ont emmené… Pour toujours. »

* * *

1 Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, la danse de Saint-Guy, c'est lorsque l'on est hésitant, que l'on marche d'un pied sur l'autre, ou alors qu'on a envie d'aller aux toilettes ce qui n'est pas le cas de Duo ici. Je le vois mal dire à Heero : "Où sont les toilettes ?" au lieu de "Je t'aime." 

_Voilà, c'est vraiment terminé. Alors il y aura une suite qui est prévue pour les vacances de février, mais n'ayant aucune inspiration, je suis dans la merde ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux, c'est promis. Je souhaite une bonne année à tous le monde, même ceux qui ne liront pas ce message. Tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année, que tous les lecteurs continuent de s'éclater sur ce site et que tous les auteurs aient beaucoup d'inspiration. _

_Gros bisous. Chou (qui voulez-vous que ça soit, la mère noël !)_


End file.
